


Wrist of the Sun

by Detox_just_to_retox



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cults, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Ryan Ross, Rating: NC17, Student Brendon Urie, Vampire Dallon Weekes, Vampire Ryan Ross, Vampires, Violence, the death of vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detox_just_to_retox/pseuds/Detox_just_to_retox
Summary: Райан умер в возрасте 23 лет в конце девятнадцатого века. Райан встретил Брендона спустя 130 лет, и в его планы не входят клятвы в любви и поцелуи под луной. Брендон - всего лишь временная проблема, которую нужно устранить.





	1. Коцит

__

_Представьте себе, что мир сделан из любви. Теперь представьте себе, что это не так._   
_Представьте себе историю, где все идет не так, как надо, где каждый прижат к стенке, где каждый страдает от боли и поступает эгоистично, потому что если он этого не сделает — он умрет._   
_Представьте себе историю, где не борьба добра со злом, а потребность в отношении необходимости против необходимости, и где каждый преследует противоречивые цели и каждый виновен._

  
_Ричард Сайкен_

  
  
      Все имеет значение. Все связано.  
  
      Наша встреча, каждое слово и каждое прикосновение. Все.  
  
      Он писал в своем дневнике:  
  
       _«Я хочу развернуться, повернуть время на тот день, когда я совершил это. Мою главную ошибку._  
  
Я ненавидел и любил его одновременно. Но еще больше я ненавидел себя за то, что никаким образом не мог оборвать эту связь между нами.»   
  
      Это описание так точно подходило нам, что и добавить было нечего.  
  
      Прошли столетия, и пройдет целая неопределенная вечность, но память о нем — самое сильное, что есть и было внутри меня. Нестираемыми чернилами нацарапанные надписи в его дневнике, и его глубокие карие глаза — все это символы моей вечной связи с этим мальчиком.  
  
      Его шрам на запястье никогда не заживет, мускатный запах его кожи никогда не уйдет из моих воспоминаний, и однажды все это развеет ветер, но прежде вы узнаете мою историю.  


***

  
  
      Питтсбургские кафе в студенческих районах имели низкие цены на кофе и уединение, что было идеальным сочетанием. В одной из них в тот самый день, отмеченный красным цветом судьбы, он сидел в ожидании друга, убивая время написанием курсовой по зарубежной литературе. Он всегда откидывался на спинку и медленно потягивался, прикрывая глаза. Даже в те времена, когда он был так молод и не уверен в себе, каждое его движение было привлекающим. Он был рожден, чтобы нравиться и влюблять в себя всех вокруг. Я всегда говорил, что его губы принадлежали улыбкам и поцелуям, а не кровавым следам.  
  
      Потянувшись в карман за мобильным телефоном, он набрал номер, но, не успев услышать гудков, сбросил, когда стеклянная дверь кафе открылась, и маленький колокольчик оповестил о прибытии посетителя.  
  
      — Ну и чего так долго? Я даже курсовую закончил за то время что ты собирался, — недовольно пробурчал он своему другу, присевшему на стул напротив него. Спенсер выглядел взволнованным, и он сразу понял, в чем дело. Питтсбург имел кое-что еще, кроме милых студентов и кафешек, в которых они ошивались. Питтсбург имел кровавых монстров, отбирающих жизни. Спенсер был одним из тех полицейских, что видели вывернутые наизнанку тела и массовую резню. Он также был одним из немногих, кто пытался подарить городу спокойствие, отыскав виновных.  
  
      — Извини, Брен. Меня задержали на вскрытии, — Спенсер махнул рукой официантке и дал ей понять, что он заказывает то же, что и всегда. Офицера Смита и его странного дружка знали все здешние официантки.  
  
      Спенсер имел привычку рассказывать о происшествиях на работе всегда во время еды, а он обычно морщился от этого, потому что, во-первых, он не понимал, как можно говорить о трупах и есть с таким аппетитом одновременно, а во-вторых, потому что вид пережевывающего Спенсера был не самым приятным. Но он всегда терпеливо выслушивал рассказ. Но в тот день, он, мельком взглянув на часы, поспешил собираться, даже не дослушав обо всем до конца.  
  
      — Спенс, я сегодня уйду пораньше, надо сделать небольшое задание для университета, — сказал он, собирая в старую потрепанную серую сумку свой ноутбук и улыбаясь другу, будто извиняясь.  
  
      — Я же только что пришел. Хочешь кинуть меня?  
  
      — Кто виноват, что я прождал тебя два часа? — он вскинул бровь, с укором глядя на друга.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно. Иди. Куда ты хоть?  
  
      — Поеду недалеко за город. Хочу сфотографировать закат в лесу, — улыбнулся он.  
  
      — Найди себе подружку, — скривился Смит, — у тебя увлечения как у маньяка-одиночки.  
  
      — Я и есть маньяк одиночка, сладкий, — усмехнулся парень и, повесив сумку через плечо, удалился из кафе сопровождаемый звуком дверного колокольчика.  


***

  
  
      Он не умел останавливаться вовремя. Его интерес вел его дальше дозволенного, и позже я тысячу раз скажу ему о том, как он был безрассуден, и как подвергал себя необдуманной опасности. Но ничто и никто никогда не смогли бы остановить его, если он цеплялся за что-то.  
  
      Сумерки мягко опустились на Питтсбург и его окрестности, и он даже не заметил, как много времени прошло, пока не забрел уже глубоко в лес. Оторвавшись, наконец, от своей камеры он понял, что находится в неизвестной ему части леса. В сумерках найти дорогу назад в два раза сложнее, а он никогда не ориентировался хорошо на местности. Надеяться на удачу было глупо, поэтому он двинулся дальше в надежде отыскать местных охотников или лесоводов, чьи домики были беспорядочно разбросаны по всему лесу. Но через полчаса и это не закончилось успехом, пока вдалеке он не заметил тонкую, еле заметную, струйку дыма, поднимающуюся к темно-синему небу.  
  
      Он ускорил шаг в сторону своего единственного шанса и уже вскоре заметил проблески огня среди веток деревьев. Не раз он говорил, что не знал причины остановившей его тогда и не давшей подойти ближе: странный холод, веющий от этого места, голоса, или просто банальное чувство страха. Любая случайно треснувшая ветка под его ногой могла стать его предателем и подписать ему смертный приговор.  
  
      Сквозь темноту, сгустившуюся вокруг него, и сквозь ветки деревьев он разглядел их и услышал голоса. Они становились громче. Мужские, женские. Молодые и не очень.  
  
      Он разглядел их чуть лучше. На большой поляне — костер и множество людей в черных плащах. Он не имел понятия, с чем он столкнулся в тот момент. Но чувство опасности сковало его тело, а внутри что-то трепетало. Атмосфера этого места манила его, заставляя наблюдать неотрывно.  
  
      Из своей сумки он достал камеру и почти бесшумно сделал несколько кадров. Люди перед ним стояли и говорили о чем-то, но о чем именно он услышать не мог.  
  
      И тут каждый из них замолчал. Почти к самому костру двое в плащах вывели молодую девушку, а за ней еще двое других взрослого мужчину лет сорока. Девушка показалось ему какой-то слишком знакомой, но он не придал этому значения. Она плакала, вырывалась, ее приглушенные повязкой на рту крики нарушали тишину леса, его тихую древнюю гармонию. Он снова сделал пару кадров.  
  
      Один из них подошел к девушке и быстрым резким движением полоснул ножом по ее горлу. Красная вязкая жидкость потекла вниз по хрупкому женскому телу, запачкав одежду и каплями падая на землю. Это был первый раз, когда он видел столько крови. Она лилась из ее раны, как вишневый сок, что мать наливала ему на завтрак по утрам.  
  
      Изо рта девушки вырывался крик или стон или хоть что-то, но кроме той же кровавой жидкости и бульканий не выходило ничего. Они перестали держать ее под руки, позволив упасть на колени и прижать руки к горлу. Она осмотрелась по сторонам с бешеным взглядом в глазах и, сплевывая кровь, начала улыбаться пугающей маниакальной улыбкой и шипеть на присутствующих.  
  
      Его удивляло, как она еще оставалась жива, но что удивило его еще больше, так это то, как девушка, убрав руки от горла, стала совершать попытки встать. Сзади к ней подошел человек и одним резким движение прекратил любые ее шевеления, схватив руками ее голову и выворачивая с характерным хрустом ломающихся костей.  
  
      Это был первый раз, когда он так близко видел смерть.  
  
      Один из людей оторвал голову девушки с такой легкостью, с какой дети отрывают части тела у своих кукол. Ее тело упало на землю, а голова тут же полетела в костер.  
  
      — Она была твоим созданием, Марк. Ты был в полной ответственности за нее, и ты должен понести наказание за преступления своего творения, — это была единственная фраза, что он услышал так отчетливо в тот вечер.  
  
      Вторая казнь не заставила своего зрителя ждать. Мужчину поставили на колени и влили в рот кроваво-красную жидкость. В сумерках ночи, она казалось почти черной, как и кровь убитой девушки. Они держали его челюсть, не давая увернуться, но он и не думал. Он просто стоял и спокойно принимал все, что они делали с ним. Мужчина извернулся от рук людей, и содержимое его желудка стало выливаться на землю. Пока он продолжал выпускать это, люди вокруг него стали постепенно стягивать свои плащи, отходя от упавшего на землю, почти безжизненного тела. Они подхватили тело с земли и стали выволакивать прочь с поляны.  
  
      Никто не заметил его в тот вечер. Никто не знал, что по их следам он вышел из леса в ту ночь, и длинная цепь событий была запущена.  
  
      Все связано. У всего есть начало.


	2. Здравствуй, оленёнок

_Однажды жил олень, прозванный самцом.  
  
С белой грудью и множеством пятен,  
  
Он отказывался успокаиваться,  
  
Сколько он помнил себя, копыта его всегда были в движении,  
  
Но вот он остановился, и ветви деревьев перед ним раздвинулись,  
  
И он увидел другого оленя.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга,  
  
У них нет истории,  
  
Я не хотел пересекаться с тобой,  
  
И ты должен двигаться дальше.  
  
Больше ничего не случилось в том лесу между ними,  
  
Но эта история напоминает мне о чем-то.  
  
Останься со мной, чтобы вспомнить.  
  
Это напоминает мне о том, где я собирался быть  
  
Без тебя.  
  
Ричард Сайкен_

  
  
  
      Это произошло не так быстро, как обычно. Я не спешил, меня никто не ждал, поэтому я медленно надел черные резиновые перчатки на руки и лишний раз убедился в наличии пластмассовой упаковки с таблетками в кармане куртки. Я проверил их дважды: перед тем, как выйти из дома, и когда стоял слишком долго на светофоре.  
  
      В домах начинали гаснуть огни, оповещая, что засыпает мирная часть города, ведь завтра вторник. Уставшие мужчины с излишним весом и их вечно сексуально неудовлетворенные жены отправятся на работу, что бы прокормить их эгоистичных детей, мечтающих о лучшей участи, чем их родители.  
  
      Неспешной походкой я подошел к дому, который не особенно отличался от других в этом районе. Маленький, выложенный красным кирпичом и с окнами с белыми рамами. Он казался очень уютным для человека, ищущего покой и хранящего семейный очаг. Наверное, Мэгги Фостер, покидая наш «культ», искала именно это.  
  
      На заре своего тридцатилетия она вдруг осознала всю ценность своей жизни. Порывы ее юности утихли, и она больше не искала приключений для получения небольшой порции адреналина в крови. Я понимал причины ее решения. Я понимал. Но не «культ».  
  
      Я медленно вставил сделанный пару дней назад на заказ ключ в замочную скважину, и дверь поддалась мне безо всякого сопротивления, позволяя пройти внутрь, в место, которое являлось пристанищем в этом мире для ее хозяйки.  
  
      Маленький торшер у стены загорелся, как только я нажал на кнопку, и скромное жилище предстало передо мной в свете электрической лампы.  
  
      Я прошел чуть дальше в прихожую, неспешно рассматривая редкие фотографии на стене, где милая двадцатилетняя девушка обнимает двух взрослых людей, чьи лица уже тронуло время, даря им морщинки под глазами. Вот уже не девушка, но женщина все с теми же искрящимися синими глазами обнимает высокого мужчину с небольшой небрежной бородой на лице. Между этими фото — история длиной в десять лет. История неопытной девушки, что отдавала себя и свое тело незнакомым людям, взамен ожидая от них того самого бессмертного поцелуя. Она желала великого дара, и сегодня я принес ей его. Прощальный подарок. Благодарность от самой смерти.  
  
      За моей спиной послышались шуршание и щелчок, означающий, что безотказная дверь впустила в дом кого-то еще. Я обернулся и в тусклом свете лампы увидел женщину, с измученным видом входящую в дом. Она не сразу заметила моего присутствия, и, наверное, если бы не включенный торшер, то я бы остался незамеченным гораздо дольше.  
  
      — Господи боже! — в ужасе произнесла она, от неожиданности хватаясь за сердце и роняя свою безвкусную дамскую сумочку на пол. Ее глаза расширились, а дыхание участилось. — М-мистер Росс.  
  
      —Здравствуй, Мэгги, — она звала меня «мистером», хотя внешне я бы вполне сошел за ее сына, ну, или младшего брата. Но это лишь то, что видят наши глаза.  
  
      Мэгги завозилась у двери, поднимая с пола свою сумочку и прижимая ее к груди, словно ребенка.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, почему я здесь, Мэгги?  
  
      — Прошу вас, мистер Росс, не надо.  
  
      Я подошел к ней ближе и взял её хрупкую тонкую руку. Она не сопротивлялась и не вырывалась, только глаза ее заблестели от навернувшихся слез. Она знала, что не сможет убежать. Я погладил ее свободной рукой по рыжим кудрявым волосам. Она не заслуживала грубости и жестокости. Приятной, безболезненной смерти ей будет достаточно сегодня. У меня есть милосердие.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — она быстро смахнула со щеки скатившиеся слезы и посмотрела мне в глаза в поисках прощения. Но это было не в моей компетенции, я лишь делал то, что должен. — Прошу. Я только начала нормальную жизнь. Я встретила хорошего человека, он сделал мне предложение, — Мэгги начинало трясти, и я потянул ее за руку в маленькую спальню, дальше по коридору.  
  
      Она сама легла на кровать, когда я жестом показал ей сделать это. Я никогда не удивлялся, почему они не сопротивлялись, для них было очевидно то, что они уже проиграли, поэтому они просто делали всё, что им и следовало делать.  
  
      Ее волосы запутались и выглядели небрежно, и это показалось мне нечестным, если она умрет вот так. Я взял с прикроватной тумбочки деревянную круглую расческу и аккуратно стал расчесывать непослушные пряди.  
  
      — Я просто хотела перестать быть дешевой вещью и стать нормальным человеком, — тихо плакала Мэгги, пока я приводил в порядок ее голову. Если бы я чувствовал жалость, я бы, возможно, отпустил ее и мне бы не составило труда сообщить о том, что я избавился от тела, но все должно было выглядеть как суицид. Таков почерк моих убийств.  
  
      По большей части мне даже делать ничего не приходилось. Всего лишь пара слов убеждения — и вот они сами тянутся к моим орудиям убийства. Всё зависит от того, что я выбрал для них. Это становилось все сложнее — придумывать новые и оригинальные способы. Слишком много людей со вскрытыми венами и затянутыми петлями вокруг шеи — банально и привлекает внимание. Особенно если приходится делать это часто. А мне приходится в последнее время. Я бы мог придумать для Мэг что-нибудь оригинальнее упаковки «морфина», но мне действительно не хотелось приносить ей много мучений. Она просто искала жизни лучшей, чем в «культе», и ее трудно было в этом винить.  
  
      Завтра, когда новоявленный жених Мэгги обнаружит ее тело, в отчете полиции обязательно будет указанно о недавней пропаже упаковки запрещенных таблеток из клиники, где Мэг устроилась в качестве уборщицы. Я обожал продумывать все до мельчайших деталей, это делало смерть в моём исполнении реалистичной.  
  
      Я перестал совершать свои однообразные движения расческой, когда волосы Мэгги стали лежать более-менее красиво, и отправился на кухню за стаканом воды. Как только я вернулся, то увидел, что Мэган по-прежнему лежала и тихо всхлипывала. Она даже не убежала, когда я вышел из комнаты: столь сильной была ее преданность и страх перед «культом».  
  
      Я приподнял ее голову за шею, и она приняла сидячее положение, взяв из моих рук стакан с водой. Я вытащил из кармана упаковку с таблетками, и она, коротко кивнув, взяла ее дрожащими пальцами и вскрыла упаковку. Она вытащила сразу таблеток пять; я не знал точную дозировку, но ей следовало выпить как можно больше, если она не хочет очнуться с ужасными болями и рвотой в случае не летального исхода.  
  
      — С-спасибо, за то, что это будет не больно, — продолжала плакать она, когда по очереди выпивала одну таблетку за другой. Ее голубые глаза уже покраснели от слез, а лицо слегка опухло, но это не страшно: когда она умрет, ее лицо станет белоснежно-белым, с голубым оттенком, и оно будет прекрасным. Она выпила все таблетки, что были у нее в ладошке, и я достал из упаковки еще. Она приняла их из моих рук и залпом выпила оставшиеся. Этого ей должно было хватить.  
  
      Она легла на кровать, поудобнее устраиваясь среди подушек и смотря в потолок. Поток ее слез, наконец, прекратился, и теперь она просто была готова принять свою неизбежную участь. У нее было примерно тридцать минут, чтобы пережить в мыслях всю свою жизнь заново или, может, помолиться, если она, конечно, верила в Бога. Мало кто в «культе» в него верит. В основном они верят в Дьявола. Уж его они часто встречают там, в глазах таких, как я.  
  
      Лицо Мэг стало бледнеть, а дыхание сбиваться. Она облизывала губы из-за возникшей сухости во рту. Ее зрачки сузились, а глаза стали бесконечно голубыми и блестящими. Я решил, что проведу с ней последние минуты ее жизни, потому что это было бы честно: раз уж я взялся быть Хароном*, то перевезу ее душу через Стикс до самого конца.  
  
      — Мэг, ты знаешь, кто такой Морфей? — задал вопрос я. Девушка молчала и продолжала смотреть в потолок. Дыхание ее стало медленнее, и запах, исходящий от тела, становился менее ощутимым. — Это бог сновидений в греческой мифологии, — я посмотрел на нее и заметил капельки холодного пота на ее шее и лбу. Глаза девушки закатывались. — Тебе повезло, Мэг. Ты отправишься к нему навечно. Так странно, да? Называть таблетки в честь бога, — я усмехнулся.  
  
      Глаза Мэгги почти закрылись, и я пальцами отодвинул ее веко вверх, заглядывая в них. Зрачки расширились, и радужку почти уже не было видно. От морфина смерть наступает либо в результате отека легких, либо шока, либо угнетения дыхания.  
  
      Я осторожно поглаживал руку Мэг, чувствуя, как тепло медленно покидает тело. Она уже уснула сном, от которого ей не суждено завтра пробудиться, но сердце женщины все еще продолжало борьбу. Оно стучало и не хотело сдаваться, и я отчетливо слышал каждый его удар. Маленький молоточек в ее груди отбивал ритм, который становился все медленнее и медленнее, пока не остановился навсегда.

 

                                                                                                          ****

Я всегда считал восточную часть Питтсбурга самой красивой, даже в те времена, когда этот район только-только появлялся в городе. Я был свидетелем того, как строился Окленд с его просторными улицами и высокими зданиями, что теперь открывались мне из окна офиса.  
  
      — Вот, эти каталоги новые, а эти — со старыми экспонатами, прошедшими реставрацию, — моя секретарша, молодая симпатичная блондинка по имени Келти, передала мне несколько папок и еле заметно улыбнулась уголками губ. — Если Вы не забыли, то коллекцию украшений нужно подготовить к аукциону в течение недели.  
  
      — Да, спасибо, мисс Коллин, — я улыбнулся ей в ответ и уже принялся просматривать станицы, когда заметил на себе взгляд Келти, которая, кажется, не собиралась уходить. — Что-то еще?  
  
      — Эм…-да, мистер Росс, я хотела спросить. Я знаю, что это, возможно, не очень уместно, но Вы вроде бы свободны, и я... Не хотели бы Вы сходить куда-нибудь: на ужин или в кино? — она казалась немного растерянной и смущенной, но продолжала смотреть мне в глаза, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Келти, не пойми меня неправильно, но я не хожу на свидания, и, думаю, это будет противоречить нашему рабочему этикету, — я постарался виновато улыбнуться ей, но мой ответ все равно ее расстроил.  
  
      — Конечно, извините, сэр, — она кивнула и поспешила выйти из кабинета.  
  
      Как только дверь за секретаршей закрылась, я продолжил работу над выставкой, ничуть не задумываясь о красивой девушке, пригласившей меня на свидание. За сто пятьдесят три года моей жизни такие предложения были не редкостью. Я понимал, что нравлюсь девушкам, и иногда пользовался этим для удовлетворения своих неординарных потребностей. Но свидания и отношения с ними это явно не то, что мне нужно. Смертных толкают к этому животные инстинкты, требующие продолжения рода, но мне это совсем не требуется.   
  
      Я успел обработать информацию с несколькими папками и занести десяток экспонатов в базу. Но не успел я приступить к той самой коллекции украшений, как меня прервал голос Келти, доносившийся из динамика.  
  
      — Мистер Росс… к Вам посетитель, — голос девушки даже через аппарат для связи звучал как-то неуверенно.  
  
      — Посетитель? В такое время?  
  
      — Да… эм… она представилась как Джорджиана Бонтом. Говорит, Ваша старая подруга, — я замер на мгновение. «Они» никогда не посещали мест моей смертной жизни с тех пор, как я ушел в свое отшельничество и закрылся от них. Я молчал пару секунд, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия, пока не нажал на кнопку и не ответил секретарше:  
  
      — Да, Келти, я приму ее, — Келти молча отключилась, и спустя пару минут я увидел, как дверь моего кабинета отворяется, впуская незваного гостя.  
  
      — Мистер Росс, — слащавым голосом пропела вошедшая девушка с длинными темными волосами, красиво спадавшими на ее плечи идеальными волнами. Она с уверенностью и удивительной природной грацией прошла к столу, за которым я сидел, и облокотилась о его край так, что ее неуместно короткое черное платье задралось, выставляя напоказ бледные длинные ноги.  
  
      — В чем дело? — холодно произнес я, глядя в ее блестящие, но такие неживые голубые глаза, в которых будто отсутствовал зрачок, как, впрочем, и у большинства вампиров.  
  
      — Я соскучилась, — пожала плечами она, будто это обычное дело и мы какая-нибудь супружеская пара. Она достала из своей маленькой сумочки сигарету и уже собиралась поджечь ее, как я ловким движением буквально вырвал ее изо рта вампирши. Она в недоумении приподняла бровь.  
  
      — Здесь не курят, — все в том же тоне пояснил я и выбросил сигарету в мусорное ведро, что стояло возле стола.  
  
      Джо фыркнула и опёрлась руками о мой стол, чуть откидываясь корпусом назад и задирая голову к полотку.  
  
      — Элиот просил проконтролировать тебя и узнать об успехах последнего поручения.  
  
      — Все выполнено, вы же знаете. К чему этот контроль?  
  
      — Всего лишь мера предосторожности, — пожала плечами она и снова посмотрела на меня. — Сейчас сложно доверять вампирам.  
  
      — Им всегда сложно было доверять.  
  
      — Раньше их хотя бы держали в рамках законы, а сейчас, — она махнула рукой в воздухе. — Даже тебе мы не можем доверять так, как раньше, — с ноткой жалости и обиды сказала она, показывая этим свое недовольство.  
  
      И я понимал ее. Я никогда не считал, что законы «культа» были правильными или гуманными, но они работали. Они были необходимы вампирам, сдерживая их жестокость и безумие. «Культ» давал им смысл существования, который они утрачивали спустя столетия жизни, и только в подчинении законам «культа» они могли не представлять опасности для мира людей и вампиров. Но законы держали в узде не только бессмертных, но и людей, принадлежащих культу. Они ощущали больше страха перед нами, а теперь они чувствуют, как «культ» ослаб, и убегают из него, думая, что могут больше не подчиняться.  
  
      Джо достала из сумочки еще одну сигарету и все-таки закурила, отходя от моего стола и усаживаясь на черный кожаный стул возле него. Она взяла сегодняшний выпуск Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, лежащий где-то в груде бумаг на моем столе, и пробежалась по нему взглядом, ища нужную ей статью. Она перевернула еще пару страниц, пока не наткнулась на то, что искала, и ее ярко-бардовые губы исказились в улыбке.  
  
      — Морфин? — она приподняла левую бровь, будто говоря: «Я ожидала от тебя большего, чем просто морфин, Росс». Оторвав взгляд от газеты, она уделила внимание сигарете в руке и сделала глубокую затяжку. Облако белого дыма медленно и завораживающе выходило из ее рта, но она снова обратилась ко мне: — Тебе следует сменить профиль. Так много самоубийств… Может, несчастные случаи?  
  
      — Разве этим занимается не Майкл? — раздраженно отрезал я, потому что не моя вина, что мне приходится организовывать так много схожих самоубийств.  
  
      — Он тот еще фанатик… Любит бросаться в крайности. Сам знаешь, в прошлый раз он перестарался.  
  
      Джо медленно докурила сигарету и вытащила из сумочки конверт.  
  
      — Еще один для тебя, — она протянула мне конверт, и я вытащил из него фотографию, с которой на меня смотрели знакомые юношеские глаза цвета корицы. Парень с красивыми светло-каштановыми волосами и идеально гладкой бледной кожей, с которой еще только недавно успели сойти подростковые прыщи. Я уже видел это фото прежде, оно было достаточно старым, сделанным еще на полароид, какие были в девяностых.  
  
      — За что? — как бы между делом бросил я, продолжая всматриваться в искреннюю и добрую улыбку мальчика на фото.  
  
      — Он ставит нас под подозрение, — будничным тоном произнесла вампирша.  
  
      — Уильям Беккет уже год как не состоит в «культе».  
  
      — Неважно. Он убил восемь человек и троих вампиров.  
  
      — Всего-то? Тогда нас всех стоит наказать, — хмыкнул я.  
  
      — Он угроза, — твердо и четко, будто выделяя по-особенному каждую букву, произнесла Джо. — Разберись с ним. И побыстрее, пока другие не стали думать, что «культ» слаб и оставляет все безнаказанным.  
  
      — Ты хотела сказать, пока они не поняли, что «культ» слаб и оставляет все безнаказанным, — улыбнулся я, глядя девушке в глаза. — Только вот где мне, по-вашему, его искать?  
  
      — Ты создал его. Ты должен чувствовать.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я не умею это, — прошипел я сквозь зубы.  
  
      О да, она знала, что я не имею таких связей со своими созданиями, как другие вампиры. Я нарочно никогда их не устанавливал, потому что некоторые бессмертные извращали этот процесс до невозможности. Они любили свои творения, словно детей, которых иметь не могли. Но я ненавидел то, что должен был это делать. Это не было моей прихотью, я никогда не желал обращать этого мальчишку. Просто так решил «культ», и я не собирался иметь с ним что-то большее, чем долг, который я обязан был выполнить. Я ненавидел своих «детей», как и они меня. Нас связывала только ненависть.  
  
      Взгляд Джо был полон безразличия к моим словам, и я знал, что это значит: им плевать, как я найду Уильяма, я просто должен это сделать.  
  


***

  
      Я вернулся домой в третьем часу ночи. Но как только я переступил порог, то понял, что был не один в доме. Я слышал отдаленный звук человеческого сердцебиения, словно стучит барабан где-то вдалеке, ритмично и размеренно, будто его выстукивает шаман, чтобы открыть доступ к иным мирам восприятия.  
  
      Как зачарованный, я шел на поводу у этого звука, пока не добрёл до гостиной и пока сердцебиение не стало звучать громче. Там, в темноте комнаты, стоял мужской силуэт, освещенный лишь лунным светом.  
  
      Я попытался сосредоточиться на запахе человека, чтобы получить больше информации о нем: молодость, какая-то даже мальчишечья юность и девственность. Тонкий запах пота, но он был такой же сладковатый в моем восприятии, как и запах фруктового шампуня парня, исходящий от его волос.  
  
      Человек был повернут лицом к окну, словно высматривал там жертву, но добычей здесь был только он. Он словно олень, притаившийся в кустах. А оленей всегда побеждает хищник.  
  
      Силуэт по-прежнему стоял и не шевелился. Он не обернулся, когда я вошел, потому что я умею передвигаться настолько тихо, насколько не может даже тень. Я осторожно приблизился к нему сзади, обхватывая юное тельце железным кольцом рук и зажимая ладонью его рот.  
  
      — Здравствуй, олененок, — тихо прошептал я ему в ухо.  
  
      Тело в моих руках вздрогнуло, и я ощутил приятную смесь запахов исходящую от него. Меня накрыло мимолетное возбуждение от близости к жертве, но я тут же успокоил себя.  
  
      Парень что-то невнятно промычал мне в руку, и я убрал ее, чтобы понять слова.  
  
      — Я просто пришел поговорить, у меня нет плохих намерений, — часто дыша, произнес парень. Его голос был приятным и мелодичным, он звучал как приятная симфония для моих ушей.  
  
      — Кто ты? — произнес я, все еще удерживая тело в плену своих рук.  
  
      — Я все объясню, если Вы меня отпустите.  
  


***

  
      — Серьезно? — я усмехнулся и взглянул на парня в кресле напротив. Он улыбнулся уголком губ и потянулся к черной довольно толстой папке в своей сумке.  
  
      При электрическом свете я, наконец, смог разглядеть его лучше. В нем не было ничего необычного — просто парень с явными признаками того, что в его крови был кто-то с южных мест, так как кожа его имела легкий смугловатый оттенок. Она пахла солнцем. Его глаза были скрыты от меня за большими очками с черной оправой и темными волосами, почти закрывающими его лицо.  
  
      Я протянул руку, принимая у него папку. На лице парня играла хитрая ухмылочка, как у ребенка, совершившего шалость втайне от родителей. Открыв папку, я сначала не увидел ничего примечательного: краткая информация обо мне (имя, адрес, телефон). Все это мог получить любой человек, просто открыв телефонный справочник Питтсбурга. Но, перевернув на следующую страницу, я замер в оцепенении. Я быстро пролистал все оставшиеся, убеждаясь в том, что этот парень и его папочка не принесут мне ничего, кроме проблем.  
  
      — Как? — только и смог выдавить я, впиваясь жестким взглядом в мальчишку. Он все так же расслаблено сидел и, казалось, нисколько не боялся меня, но, если учитывать то, что он теперь знал обо мне, ему стоило испытывать хоть толику страха.  
  
      — Полгода назад я заблудился в лесу, что недалеко от Пантер Холлоу, — он задумчиво наклонил голову вбок, прокручивая в своей голове воспоминания. — Я долго искал дорогу назад, но наткнулся на странную сцену. Десяток людей в плащах убивают двух других людей: молодую девушку и мужчину. На следующий день я увидел небольшую сводку новостей в телевизоре, и угадайте, кого я там увидел. Ту самую девушку! Я искал информацию о ней, и оказалось, что Элизабет Берг пропала за месяц до того, как я встретил Вас в лесу.  
  
      — Но как Вы вышли на меня?  
  
      — Ну, у меня, по счастливой случайности, был фотоаппарат, и я сделал снимки ваших лиц. Я пытался пробить вас в полицейской базе, но там было абсолютно пусто. Это показалось мне очень странным, и тогда я решил вернуться на то же место. Я встретил Вас во второй раз, а поэтому просто проследил Ваш путь до дома и уже по адресу смог найти хоть какую-нибудь информацию.  
  
      — А…  
  
      — Ваши друзья? — он усмехнулся. — Ваш дом, мистер Росс, принадлежал по документам некоему Элиоту Ривсу. Знайте, так забавно, но ваших имен нет ни в одной базе. Тогда я решил отправиться в городской архив. Я провел долгие часы, просматривая местные газеты в поисках хоть каких-то зацепок. Откройте страницу десять.  
  
      Я послушно открыл указанную страницу, и на ней было фото культа, вернее, здания, где теперь расположен культ, и отсканированная страница газеты Питтсбурга за 1949 год.  
  
      — Мне попалась эта статья. Молодой предприниматель из Франции, Элиот Карно, покупает старую, разорившуюся после второй мировой типографию и переделывает ее в отель.  
  
      Возле фото типографии была фотография Элиота, и черт побери этого Карно с его неосторожностью.  
  
      — Вижу, вы догадались, как я связал это? Человек на фото как две капли воды похож на того, кого я сфотографировал в лесу вместе с Вами. Перелистните на двадцать пятую, мистер Росс. Узнаете дом?  
  
      Я снова послушно выполнил указания и увидел на старом фото дом, запечатлеть в памяти который не желал бы никогда.  
  
      — Ваш дом, мистер Росс, верно? Этот пожар. Это было одно из самых громких событий в 1910 году, Вы знали?  
  
      Парень выхватил папку у меня из рук и поднес ее так близко, чтобы он смог прочесть, что там написано.  
  
      — Ужасный пожар нового особняка на Гласс-Ран-Роуд унес жизни пяти человек, а именно прислуг дома и его владельца — Джорджа Райана Росса Третьего, — с театрально наигранной скорбью прочел парень. — Я все думал, как такое возможно: совпадение имен, фотографии… Вы знали, что сохранились ваши фото из этого дома? Вы, видимо, думали, что их уничтожил пожар, — он улыбнулся и снова дал мне папку. — Было предположение, что это ваш прадед и вас назвали в честь его, но…слишком много противоречий. Да и такая схожесть. И я стал поднимать более поздние данные и вот нашел старые фотографии в городском музее.  
  
      Я перелистнул страницы и увидел старые черно-белые фото прямиком из тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят пятого. Фотографии, на которых я был еще человеком.  
  
      — И что же ты хочешь за это?  
  
      — Ничего, — улыбнулся он.  
  
      Я вскинул бровь.  
  
      — Это информация не для шантажа. Наверное… просто гарант моей безопасности. Я знаю,  _что_  Вы такое, и я не собираюсь ее обменивать.  
  
      — Тогда зачем ты пришел с ней?  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы Вы рассказали мне больше об этом… о… вампирах.  
  
      — Если я убью тебя сейчас, то моя проблема решится сама собой и я смогу спокойно уничтожить твою папку, мальчишка, — холодно бросил я, но мои слова вообще никак не повлияли на парня и по-прежнему не вызывали в нем страха. Он был излишне самоуверен для того, кого я могу убить за минуту, не оставив даже следов.  
  
      — Я ведь не идиот, я продумал этот момент, — скрестив руки на груди, выдал парень. — Я сделал достаточно копий всех своих находок, и если со мной что-то случится, то все это попадет в руки полиции и СМИ. Вы ведь понимайте, что начнется тогда? Вряд ли люди будут спокойно реагировать на то, что существуют вампиры. Вас, скорее всего, будут истреблять…  
  
      — Если тебе поверят.  
  
      — Если? Мистер Росс, у меня куда больше доказательств насчёт Вас и Вашего… Я не знаю точно, что это… гнездо? Вампирское гнездо?  
  
      — Не совсем, —  _одним из законов «культа» является сохранение в тайне самого «культа», за неисполнение данного следует смерть_  — У вампиров не существует гнезд… Это выдумки сценаристов ваших глупых фильмов, —  _сохранение в тайне самого «культа»…_  
  
      — Тогда что это? Что там, в том старом здании, где была типография и отель?  
  
       _«Сохранение в тайне. Сохранение в тайне. Сохранение в тайне»_ , — непрерывно стучало у меня в голове. Я не могу, не имею права ничего говорить ему.  
  
      — Если я расскажу тебе, то подпишу самому себе смертный приговор. И у тебя окажется слишком много улик.  
  
      Парень рассмеялся, и на секунду я увидел в нем мальчика с фотографии, которую сегодня принесла мне Джо. Что-то внутри меня передернулось, но я продолжал сохранять неприступное выражение лица перед этим ребенком.  
  
      — У меня и так слишком много доказательств и фактов. Просто расскажите мне детали, которых я не знаю, — пожал плечами парень и вытащил из бокового кармана своей сумки маленький блокнот и ручку.


	3. Ищу и желаю так упорно

_Один укус, я знаю, я должен,_  
  
Я должен...  
  
Chevelle — Letter from a Thief

  
  
      Бледно-синее небо стало светлеть, и несколько птиц уже запели свою песню за окном моего дома. Может, парень, сидящий напротив меня, и не слышал этого, но мой слух был острее, чем у любого смертного человека. Он продолжал прожигать меня своим испытующим взглядом, ожидая, когда я расскажу ему все.  
  
      — Скоро рассвет, — бросил я, глядя на окно за спиной юноши. Он хитро улыбнулся, показывая этим, что знал что-то такое, о чем я и не догадывался.  
  
      — Вряд ли это проблема для Вас, — ответил он мне.  
  
      Он играл в сложную и запутанную игру со мной, думая, что своими тонкими ниточками из угроз свяжет меня и будет водить, как ручного питомца. Но мне сто пятьдесят три года. Я слишком хорошо успел изучить людей. Я, как и их холодная и мрачная тень, стоял где-то там, в углу темного коридора, и ловил их жизни и эмоции в свою копилку знаний. Я видел, что мальчишка не так прост, что он умел играть, но я умел еще лучше.  
  
      — Что я, по-твоему, получу, если соглашусь на твою сделку? — спросил его я. Он нахмурился, раздумывая над ответом, и подпер подбородок рукой.  
  
      — Ну, я точно могу обещать, что сохраню все в тайне. Разве этого не достаточно?  
  
      Я пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Могу я подумать?  
  
      — М-м…да. Минуты Вам хватит? — усмехнулся мальчишка.  
  
      — День.  
  
      — Хотите посоветоваться с другими вампирами?  
  
      Я покачал головой в знак отрицания.  
  
      — Вряд ли это безопасно для меня. Из-за тебя мне почти подписан смертный приговор.  
  
      — Что? — он снова усмехнулся, словно не принимал мои слова всерьез. Но я не шутил, эта ситуация действительно могла сулить мне большие неприятности. Он пришел ко мне, а значит, это я по большей части виноват.  
  
      — Ты придешь завтра, и я дам тебе ответ, — я встал с кресла и подошел к окну, сквозь которое уже стали пробиваться яркие лучи солнца. Легким движением руки я закрыл его тяжелыми, плотными шторами темно-бардового цвета, и комната снова погрузилась в полумрак.  
  
      Я слышал, как парень поднялся с кресла, и мне в голову снова ударил запах его тела. Он выделялся очень ярко, и я не знал почему. Возможно, у меня сильное обострение чувств из-за того, что я уже около трех дней ничего не ел. Я прикрыл глаза, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на этом запахе. Но парень словно назло подошел ко мне ближе.  
  
      — Я буду очень благодарен, если обо мне не будут знать другие вампиры, мистер Росс, — тихо проговорил парень у меня за спиной. — И моя благодарность проявится в том, что я сохраню в секрете ещё и все те улики, которые ведут к Вам как к виновному в убийствах более тридцати человек.  
  
      Я улыбнулся уголком губ, но так, чтобы мальчишка не увидел этого. Маленький хитрый олененок.  
  
      — Кстати, — после короткой паузы добавил он. — Мое имя — Брендон.  
  
      Снова раздались тихие шаги за моей спиной, и спустя несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь, оповещая, что шантажист по имени Брендон покинул мой дом.  
  


***

  
      Я вернулся домой после работы где-то в начале первого и, заметив горящий свет в гостиной и понимая, что у меня снова гость, ощутил некое дежавю.  
  
      — Может, мне следует установить сигнализацию? — пройдя в гостиную, обратился я к парню, удобно расположившемуся на диване. Я скинул свое пальто на кресло и скрестил руки на груди. Он оторвался от черкания в своем блокноте и поднял на меня взгляд.  
  
      — Да ладно Вам, могли бы хоть дверь для начала закрывать, — усмехнулся он.  
  
      — До тебя ко мне никто не вламывался.  
  
      — Я не вламывался! Вы сами пригласили меня вчера, — пожал плечами Брендон. — Я ведь не знал, когда Вы возвращайтесь с работы, у Вас странный график. А на улице холодно, я не хотел ждать у порога, как собачка.  
  
      — Ты наглый, — констатировал факт я, садясь в кресло напротив мальчишки. Он сегодня выглядел весьма симпатично, наверное, потому, что убрал назад свои растрепанные волосы, а это сделало его немного старше на вид. Но он все же был похож на маленькую мышку в этих очках и растянутом белом свитере.  
  
      — Вы приняли решение? — поерзав на своем месте, спросил он.  
  
      — Да, — коротко бросил я.  
  
      — Что «да»?  
  
      — Я согласен, — кивнул головой я и выдержал короткую паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — Но вот, видишь ли, наш обмен не равноценен.  
  
      — То есть? — непонимающе хмыкнул Брендон.  
  
      — Ну, ты ведь в любом случае не отдашь мне все свои находки, а значит, я всегда буду в зависимости от твоих улик. Ты сможешь шантажировать меня столько, сколько тебе захочется.  
  
      — Я ведь пообещал, что ничего не сделаю. Они нужны мне только для безопасности, — возмущенно ответил на это парень, и на его лбу проступили еле заметные морщинки.  
  
      — Да… но мне придется скрывать многое от других вампиров. Подставлять себя под угрозу смерти. И все из-за тебя.  
  
      Брендон нахмурился. Он очень забавно делал это, когда раздражался. Это, похоже, его привычка: когда он раздумывает над чем-то, на его лбу очерчивается складка, а губы поджимаются.  
  
      — Ладно… я понял. Что Вы хотите? Я не отдам их Вам в любом случае, — бросил он.  
  
      — Что ж… тогда… — я встал и приблизился к парню быстро и легко. Он даже вздрогнул от того, как внезапно я очутился возле него. Я пристально посмотрел на него сверху вниз и сквозь стекло его очков увидел темно-карие глаза. Они с любопытством смотрели на меня, а я — на них. Мы завораживали друг друга. Дыхание парня сбилось и ритм сердца участился, когда я наклонился и приблизился еще немного, проводя носом по его щеке и вдыхая запах его тела. Из-за проблем с донорской кровью я голодал уже четвертый день, а тут он с этим запахом крови. И мои десны приятно засаднило. — Ты дашь мне себя…  
  
      — Что? — быстро перебил меня парень, чуть ли не взвизгнув от удивления.  
  
      — Укусить, — закончил фразу я, немного отстраняясь от него, но не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
  
      — То есть как…  
  
      — Да. У меня сейчас проблемы с кровью.  
  
      — А если Вы убьете меня?  
  
      Я удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Я умею контролировать себя. Да и тем более я не могу тебя убить, ты ведь сам сказал.  
  
      — И я не стану вампиром, если Вы укусите меня?  
  
      — Боже, нет, — закатил глаза я.  
  
      Парень стал нервно кусать губы, а после неуверенно кивнул, подписываясь на мои условия. Он согласился слишком уж быстро. Но я видел, что он сделал это не просто потому, что я вынудил его. Нет. Он мог отказаться от этого, но он сделал это, потому что он любопытный. Потому что он хочет испытать это: то, как мои клыки будут прокусывать его нежную кожу. Потому что он уже очарован мной, хоть и не знает этого.  
  
      — Укусите меня сейчас? — спросил он, с любопытством смотря на мои губы. Я усмехнулся.  
  
      — Как тебе будет угодно, — ответил я, но сразу же после сказанной фразы задумался, осматривая парня. — Ты давно ел?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Когда ты ел? — повторил я. До него дошел смысл фразы, и он выдал понимающее «Оу».  
  
      — Может, днем или часов в пять. Не помню.  
  
      — Давно. Тебе стоит поесть.  
  
      — Какое это имеет значение? — удивленно спросил он, и я улыбнулся его глупому вопросу.  
  
      — От потери крови тебе станет плохо. Будет кружиться голова, немного тошнить, а учитывая, что ты так поздно ел, ты ослабеешь и свалишься в обморок. Хочешь этого? — парень фыркнул. — Я закажу тебе поесть.  
  
      Я встал из своего полусидящего положения и направился на кухню, чтобы достать из кухонного ящика стопку разных рекламных буклетов каких-то ресторанов, где я мог заказать еду для Брендона. Парень прошел на кухню за мной, внимательно наблюдая за моими действиями. Я заказал ему две пиццы и сок.  
  
      Еду доставили быстро, и вот уже Брендон сидит на полу моей гостиной с набитым ртом и смотрит какую-то глупую передачу по телевизору, пока я вновь и вновь перелистываю страницы его злосчастной папки.  
  
      — Вы всегда жили в Питтсбурге? — в перерыве между пережевыванием пищи спросил он. Я оторвал свой взгляд от страниц и посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Нет, не всегда. Только после того, как стал вампиром.  
  
      — А до этого? Я видел фото цирка. Вы жили там?  
  
      Я выдохнул и перелистнул на страницу, где было то самое фото, о котором он говорил. Черно-белое, оно было отсканированной копией настоящего. Конечно, на нем трудно было разглядеть людей, но я сразу почему-то бросался в глаза.  
  
      Мы сделали это фото, как только прибыли в Питтсбург. Я и цирковая труппа, в которой я тогда числился. Я осмотрел каждое лицо на снимке и улыбнулся воспоминаниям, ведь цирк — это, наверное, единственное место, где я был счастлив. Там почти не было плохих моментов, только хорошие.  
  
      Я провел пальцами по изображению, очерчивая контуры своих друзей, и обратил внимание на маленькую девочку в левом краю фото. Она прижалась ко мне очень близко, а я положил руку на ее плечо.  
  
      — Я попал в цирк, когда мне было тринадцать, — оторвав взгляд от фото, произнес я. — Вернее, сбежал туда. Мне надоело дома, я хотел свободы.  
  
      — Почему цирк? — спросил парень, откусив очередной кусок пиццы.  
  
      — Я всегда любил цирки, — просто объяснил я. Я не лгал, так и было на самом деле. — Родители иногда водили меня на шоу, и я часто представлял, что я один из артистов этого бродячего цирка. И вот в один день я решил, что пора прекратить представлять и стать одним из них.  
  
      — Так, значит, Вы были в бродячем цирке, пока не приехали сюда?  
  
      Я улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да. Когда я приехал сюда, то… встретил кое-кого.  
  
      — Вампиров, — догадался Брендон.  
  
      — Вампиров, — повторил за ним я.  
  
      — Я все еще не понимаю, что за система у вас работает. То есть что это, если не гнездо?  
  
      — Мы называем это «культ».  
  
      — «Культ»?  
  
      — Да. Ты действительно хочешь знать об этом? — он кивнул в знак согласия и принял сосредоточенный вид, ожидая продолжения моего рассказа. — Сложно точно описать, что это такое. Что-то вроде государства для вампиров. Есть власть, есть подчиненные ей.  
  
      — Но разве «культ» — это не поклонение чему-либо? Идолу там, ну, Вы понимайте.  
  
      Я пожал плечами. Но не успел я хоть что-нибудь сказать Брендон снова начал задавать вопросы.  
  
      — Как много вампиров в Питтсбурге?  
  
      — Я не уверен. Может, несколько сотен. Не все оседают на одном месте, некоторые любят путешествовать. Ты доел? — спросил я, посмотрев на то, что парень управился уже с половиной одной пиццы и больше не ел. Он покачал головой, и я взял его тарелку и остатки пиццы, чтобы унести это обратно на кухню.  
  
      Когда я вернулся, Брендон с ногами забрался на мой диван, и я хотел прямо зарычать на него, потому что, черт, он действительно наглый. Но мне пришлось выдохнуть и нацепить безразличное выражение лица, потому что я вроде как гостеприимный хозяин сейчас.  
  
      Я подошел ближе, и он сразу убрал ноги с дивана, давая мне место сесть рядом с ним. Он выглядел задумчивым сейчас: ему, наверное, было что осмыслить после сказанного мной.  
  
      Я присел возле него, и парень едва вздрогнул, а после придвинулся ко мне ближе и положил голову мне на колени. Он зажмурился и провел рукой по своей шее, убирая с нее волосы.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил я.  
  
      — Жду, когда Вы сделайте это, — ответил он, все так же не открывая глаз. Даже сквозь ткань брюк я чувствовал, насколько температура его тела выше моей. Он был очень теплым. Нет, он был горячим. Обжигающе горячим, как и все люди для меня.  
  
      — Встань с меня, — он, наконец, открыл глаза и поднял голову с моих коленей. Его взгляд был удивленным.  
  
      Я схватил его за руку и притянул к себе запястье. Брендон сразу встрепенулся, но даже не успел ничего сказать, как я вонзил зубы в его руку (мои клыки уже почти полностью вышли, поэтому я легко прокусил нежную плоть). Парень зашипел от боли, но мне было плевать. Голод был слишком сильным, что бы я ждал дальше.  
  
      Боже, не знаю, может быть, дело все же в том, что я очень давно не ел, но он так быстро стал сладким. Обычно сначала рецепторы вампиров ощущают настоящий вкус крови. Соленый, немного металлический, а после, уже спустя некоторое время, он становится сладким и приятным. Но тут горячая жидкость сразу была такой пьяняще приятной, что я еле удержал стон, как и парень, только он стонал явно не от удовольствия. Я еще крепче вцепился в его руку и сильнее разорвал кожу, что бы получить больше крови. Брендон стал вырываться, я почувствовал запах страха, исходящий от него.  
  
      — Блядь, — сдавленно прошипел он, когда я оторвался от него. Он сразу резко отдернул свою руку и посмотрел на рану, что бы оценить размеры ущерба. — Кровь все еще идет.  
  
      Я снова взял его за руку, только на этот раз осторожно и медленно поднес к своему лицу. Он хотел вырвать ее, но успокоился, заметив, как я аккуратно провел языком по его ране, слизывая капли крови. Она перестала идти спустя пару секунд, потому что в слюне вампира есть гемостатические средства, помогающие свертыванию крови.  
  
      Брендон заметил, что его рана уже немного затянулась, и хмыкнул.  
  
      — Почему за руку? — спросил он.  
  
      — Что-то не так? Могу укусить сюда, — я усмехнулся и положил руку на внутреннюю часть его бедра, и он вздрогнул и резко отскочил от меня на несколько сантиметров. Он смутился, потому что парня возбудило мое прикосновение, я чувствовал это, я видел это.  
  
      — Что за черт, — воскликнул он.  
  
      — Это хорошее место для укуса, а в шею нельзя кусать, — спокойно ответил я на его предыдущий вопрос и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, зато мальчишка все еще был напряжен после моего прикосновения.  
  
      — Нельзя? — удивился он.  
  
      — В «культе» есть закон: нельзя кусать смертных в шею. Просто это заметно, и если кто-то увидит такой укус на человеке, то могут возникнуть проблемы.  
  
      — Она так… так быстро затянулась, — не отрывая взгляд от своей руки, задумчиво произнес Брендон. Мою последнюю фразу он, похоже, пропустил мимо ушей, так как уж больно заворожено наблюдал за своим запястьем, где уже почти ничего не осталось, кроме рубцов.  
  
      — Да-да, — равнодушно бросил я.  
  
      — Но… если моя рана на руке так быстро зажила, то и на шее может так же, разве нет? — он оторвался от рассматривания своей руки и обратился ко мне.  
  
      — Да, но закон есть закон, — парень хмыкнул на мой ответ.  
  
      — Какие еще существуют законы?  
  
      — Их много, так же, как и у людей, но самый важный тот, согласно которому никто не должен знать о «культе», кроме членов «культа». Это карается смертью. Теперь ты понимаешь, как подставляешь меня?  
  
      — Я никого не подставлял! Это сделка, и если Вы все выполните, то никто об этом не узнает. Торжественно клянусь, — вдохновенно и с толикой сарказма произнес он, кладя руку себе на сердце.  
  
      — Зачем тебе все это? — задал вопрос я, сбивая им Брендона с толку. Он непонимающе посмотрел на меня и немного замялся с ответом. — Это ведь не просто интерес. Люди не настолько любопытны, чтобы рисковать жизнью. Хотя, может, ты просто глуп? Но я в это не верю. Что ты скрываешь, мальчик?  
  
      Брендон хищно ухмыльнулся и развернулся к телевизору, тем самым отворачиваясь от меня. Отвечать он явно не собирался, но это ничего, я отлично разгадываю загадки.  
  
      Я, как и парень, обратился к экрану телевизора, когда послышался шорох у окна. Брендон не повел и ухом, продолжая смотреть глупую передачу, потому что звук был слишком тихим для человеческого восприятия. Это были шаги. Медленные, осторожные. Я еле заметно дернул головой, чтобы посмотреть на окно, но там ничего не было заметно. Это была тень, тихая, невидимая, такая же, как и я. Это был вампир.  
  
      — Тебе лучше переночевать здесь. Уже поздно, — не переставая смотреть на окно, произнес я. Брендон оторвался от экрана и непонимающе посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, я возьму такси, — сказал он спокойно, как само собой разумеющееся, но я видел, что его просто испугала перспектива провести со мной ночь в одном доме. А зря, за его пределами сейчас было куда опаснее.  
  
      — Откуда у бедного студента деньги на такси? Да и к тому же твое общежитие уже закрыто.  
  
      — Откуда Вы знаете, где я живу? — с подозрением спросил парень.  
  
      — Ты копал под меня, я — под тебя, — улыбнулся я, глядя ему в глаза. Он покачал головой и улыбнулся мне в ответ.  
  
      — Вот, значит, на что Вы потратили день раздумий? — «Не совсем», — пронеслось у меня в голове, но я просто кивнул в ответ. — В любом случае у меня есть друг — Спенсер. Я переночую у него.  
  
      — Твой друг — полицейский? — уточнил я. — И что ты ему скажешь? Что загулялся допоздна и решил пойти к нему? Или что слишком долго сидел в гостях у одного вампира, а потом побоялся переночевать у него? Он же полицейский, твой друг. Он знает тебя и расколет. И тебе придется сказать ему правду. А мне это ни к чему.  
  
      Брендон закатил глаза и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, показывая, что в этой перепалке он проиграл.  
  
      — Я постелю тебе в гостевой, — я поднялся с дивана и направился в гостевую комнату, но уже в коридоре остановился, снова услышав тихие шаги на улице. У парадной двери кто-то был.


	4. Мне кажется, это клыки. Смотри, как они скалятся

  

Если ты когда-нибудь проникнешь в мой разум,  
  
Останься там — и будешь жить.  
  
Chevelle — Letter From A Thief

 

 

 Я подошел к двери и защелкнул ее на замок. Мнимая видимость безопасности. Эта дверь не остановит вампира, но, если что, я смогу услышать, как она откроется. По крайне мере, я смогу говорить себе потом, что сделал для этого смертного все возможное, чтобы защитить.  
  
      Я постелил Брендону в гостевой комнате. По правде говоря, это был первый раз, когда в этой комнате кто-то оставался. Обычно в моем доме нет посетителей (ни смертных, ни бессмертных), поэтому мне было непривычно ощущать чужое присутствие.  
  
      Брендон долго не засыпал. Я слышал беспокойное биение его сердца даже за толщей стены, разделяющей нас. Где-то в районе пяти утра этот ритм стал медленнее, но лишь на пару минут. Зато я больше не чувствовал присутствия другого вампира.  
  
      Парень открыл дверь своей комнаты и прошел мимо моей спальни. Я слышал его осторожные, тихие шаги. Он ушел куда-то в сторону гостиной, и я очень надеялся, что он не решил уйти прямо сейчас, потому что да, на улице уже светло, но, как и сказал Брендон, это не такая уж и проблема для нас. Утреннее солнце слабое, безобидное, даже приятное, и вампиры не опасаются его.  
  
      Мне всё же пришлось подняться с постели и проследовать за смертным, чтобы убедиться в том, что он не натворит чего-нибудь. Я нашел его в гостиной, как и предполагалось. Он осторожно водил пальцами по книгам на стеллажах, рассматривая их. Какой-то из них он уделил особое внимание, доставая с полки и осторожно пробегая пальцами по обложке и страницам.  
  
      Я незаметно для него подошел ближе, почти вплотную к нему. Ритм его сердца сейчас был спокойным и размеренным. Он думал, что я спал, и не боялся. Меня отчего-то забавлял этот парень. Он продолжал рассматривать полку, а я старался стоять тихо и не выдавать своего присутствия. Но уже спустя пару минут мне надоело, и я, подойдя к Брендону непростительно близко, спокойным голосом произнес:  
  
      — Почему ты не спишь?  
  
      Он подскочил на месте от неожиданности и обернулся.  
  
      — Ты напугал меня, — вскрикнул он. — Можно больше не делать таких штучек в стиле Дракулы? — он был раздражен моим появлением, и я еле заметно усмехнулся.  
  
      — И все же, — вернулся я к своему изначальному вопросу.  
  
      — Я просто… хотел узнать больше о Вас. Я толком даже ничего не видел тут, а не каждый же день посещаю дом вампира. В общем, мне было просто интересно…  
  
      — Это обычный дом. Он ничем не отличается от человеческих, — пожал плечами я.  
  
      — Кроме пустых бутылок с кровью в мусорном ведре, да? — усмехнулся парень. Я подошел к книжному шкафу и поправил одну из книг, которую Брендон подвинул.  
  
      — Если тебе так интересно, можешь приходить сюда. Точнее, если не боишься, — я обернулся и с вызовом посмотрел на него. Я точно знал, что такая тактика безотказно сработает на него. Юношеский максимализм обязательно возьмет верх.  
  
      — Это звучит как приглашение и как вызов одновременно. Но, если я влез в Ваш дом и не испугался, значит, я не боюсь, — хитро прищурился он.  
  
      — Совсем? — я удивленно вскинул бровь и подошел к нему ближе, заставляя пульс парня участиться. Он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы, когда наши лица разделяли всего сантиметры.   
  
      — Ну… если только совсем немного, — тихо выдохнул он, заставляя меня удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Я медленно отошел от него и направился вон из гостиной, в свою комнату, но уже в дверях остановился и обернулся к парню.  
  
      — Так ты собираешься спать? — спросил я, и в ответ получил неуверенный кивок головой.  
  


***

  
      Я проснулся раньше Брендона. Он уснул куда быстрее после нашего разговора, но мне, в отличие от него, заснуть было в разы сложнее. Его присутствие слишком отвлекало, нарушало тихую гармонию этого дома.  
  
      Я посчитал, что будет уместным сделать для него завтрак, хотя было уже около четырех часов дня. Но потом я вспомнил, что не готовил практически ничего за последние несколько десятков лет, и эта идея отпала сама собой.  
  
      Вместо этого я снова заказал для парня еду из ресторана, и, когда ее привезли, Брендон уже проснулся.  
  
      — Я думал, Вы будете спать до заката, — усмехнулся он, садясь за стол на кухне. Я выложил заказанную еду на тарелку и поставил перед ним. — Спасибо, — благодарно произнес он, принимаясь за еду. — Вы как-то слишком добры и гостеприимны для того, кто обычно убивает людей.  
  
      В его голосе не было упрека, и он не вкладывал в свои слова какой-то скрытый подтекст. Он просто говорил то, что думал, не затемняя смысла.  
  
      — Убивать их не моя прихоть, — ответил ему я.  
  
      — Тогда почему Вы делайте это? — спросил он.  
  
      — Потому что могу. Потому что должен. Потому что это приказ.  
  
      Он продолжил есть, и пока он делал это, то не скрывал заинтересованного взгляда. Он изучал меня, как изучает ученый редкий вид животного или растения, которое никогда не было исследовано ранее. У него был чистый, неподдельный интерес, и мне это нравилось в нем.   
  
      — Мне нужно возвращаться, — сказал Брендон спустя пару минут как закончил с трапезой. — Когда я могу прийти к Вам снова?  
  
      — Решай сам. Это ведь нужно тебе, а не мне.  
  
      — Могу я прийти к Вам на работу?  
  
      — Нет, — отрезал я. Парень хмыкнул и направился в гостиную за своей сумкой. Когда он вернулся, я ждал его у входной двери, чтобы выпроводить.  
  
      — До скорого, мистер Росс, — нахально улыбнулся он и схватился за ручку двери. Я быстрым движением перехватил его руку, заставляя остановиться.  
  
      — Можешь перестать выкать, — произнес я. — И в следующий раз звони в дверь, а не влезай.  
  
      Я отпустил его руку, позволяя молча исчезнуть за дверью.  
  


***

  
      — Здесь все просто пропахло им. Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь, да? — вампирша обошла комнату, осторожно принюхиваясь. Она медленно вдыхала, и ее глаза в этот момент блестели ярче, чем обычно. Они словно были в тумане от запаха, который витал в гостиной. Она подошла к книжной полке и наклонилась ближе к книгам, которых совсем недавно касался Брендон.  
  
      — Успокойся уже. Я думал, ты здесь, чтобы помочь, — бросил я и снова принялся вбивать в полицейскую базу имя Уильяма. Мои пальцы мягко и легко стучали по клавиатуре ноутбука, пока Джо продолжала изучать запах Брендона. Она подошла ко мне сзади и, положив руки на плечи, склонилась надо мной, чтобы заглянуть в экран.  
  
      — Райан, Райан, — цокнула она языком. — Ты правда надеешься найти его в полицейской базе? — умиленно посмотрела она мне в глаза, будто я наивное дитя. — Уильям не глупый мальчик, он умеет заметать следы. Да и имя он уже сменил, наверное, тысячу раз.  
  
      Я знал это. Я понимал, что мои попытки глупы и безнадежны, но это единственное, что я мог сейчас сделать. По-другому мне его никак не найти.  
  
      — И что мне тогда делать? Как его искать?  
  
      — Есть только один способ, и ты это знаешь, — спокойно ответила она и легко сжала рукой мое плечо.  
  
      — Мы ведь уже обсуждали это, — выдохнул я. — Но, если и так, может, ты тогда поделишься со мной своими бесценными знаниями вампира-создателя? — едко спросил я. Она хмыкнула и присела на подлокотник моего кресла.  
  
      — Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Даллоном? Как твой создатель он знает тебя лучше всех.  
  
      — Нет, — резко ответил я.  
  
      — Перестань. Бесполезно рассказывать тебе об этом. Мы разные, — выдохнула она. — Тебе нужна его помощь, и ты это понимаешь.  
  
      — Нет, — медленнее и четче произнес я. — Если ты ничем не можешь помочь, то лучше уйди.  
  
      Она молча поднялась с кресла и вышла из комнаты. Входная дверь за ней хлопнула спустя пару секунд, оставляя меня наедине с этой нерешенной проблемой.  
  
      Я пробил имя Беккета еще раз, но снова получив отрицательный результат, закрыл ноутбук и отложил на письменный столик.  
  
      Спустя несколько мгновений телефон в моем кармане завибрировал, оповещая о звонке. Я достал его и увидел один входящий со скрытого номера. Я нажал «ответить» не задумываясь.  
  
      — Вудвилл-авеню, кафе «У Джонни», через час, — бросил мне незнакомый мужской голос в трубке, и за ним последовали гудки.  
  
      Я быстро накинул на себя куртку и, проверив карманы на наличие ключей, вышел из дома по направлению к машине. По пути я встретился взглядом с моей пожилой соседкой напротив — мисс Ален, и она мило улыбнулась мне, на что я просто не мог не ответить улыбкой.  
  
      Я сел в машину, быстро вставляя ключ в зажигание и заводя ее. У меня был всего час, чтобы добраться до другой части города.  
  
      Было около восьми, и, на мое счастье, я не попадал в пробки на дорогах, так что я прибыл к назначенному месту ровно через час. Рядом с маленьким невзрачным одноэтажным зданием, больше похожим на гараж, чем на кафе, уже стояло около четырех машин, и возле каждой из них, облокотившись на капот, стояли вампиры. Их было около десяти. Некоторых я знал давно, с некоторыми познакомился недавно, а кто-то и вовсе был мне не знаком.  
  
      Мне просигналили из одной машины, как только я подъехал ближе. Я остановился рядом с ними на небольшой площадке для парковки у кафе.   
  
      — Райан, — коротко поприветствовал меня один из них — Джон, как только я вышел из салона машины. Он протянул мне руку, и я пожал ее в ответ. Джон был одним из тех вампиров, которых я знал уже давно. Высокий, темноволосый, с располагающей к себе улыбкой и немного большим носом, он был старше меня, но перебрался в Питтсбург гораздо позднее.  
  
      — Что у нас сегодня? — спросил я его, оглядывая всех присутствующих и то самое маленькое кафе.  
  
      — Группа молодых вампиров. Они вчера убили несколько человек в Питтсбурге, а до этого еще и в близлежащих городах. И все убийства, как ты понимаешь, полностью ритуальные, — он скрестил руки на груди и повернулся к своим сопровождающим, давая команду быть в готовности. Те сразу встали и заметно напряглись.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, они из тех, кто считают, что приносят жертву «культу»? — уточнил я, хотя это, скорее, был риторический вопрос. Таких молодых вампиров было много. Они слишком сильно искажали в своем сознании понятие о «культе» и о приношениях ему.  
  
      — Фанатики, что б их, — сплюнул Уокер.  
  
      Меня, как и Джона, часто отправляли на подобные «поручения», особенно в последнее время, когда таких молодых любителей развелось слишком много. Мы были достаточно опытными в таких вещах и хладнокровными, что требовалось, чтобы быстро и беспрекословно разобраться с проблемой.  
  
      Тут из кафе, шумно крича и смеясь, вышла группа пьяных ребят-подростков. Трое из них держали бутылки с алкоголем и делали жадные глотки на ходу прямо из бутылки. Четверо парней и две девушки.  
  
      Джон единственный прошел к ним навстречу, в то время как я и все остальные оставались неподвижны.  
  
      — Развлекаетесь? — громко, но по-доброму спросил он, обращаясь к группе ребят. Один из парней, высокий брюнет, с крашенной в красный цвет челкой, вышел к нему навстречу. Он, безусловно, сразу выделялся лидерством среди них. Парень был одет во все черное, очень готично и неформально, как любят одеваться молодые вампиры.   
  
      — Брат, — любезно поприветствовал Джона паренек, разводя перед ним руки для объятий, и Уокер с охотой принял их.  
  
      — Мы не встречали вас раньше. Как давно вы в этом городе? — поинтересовался Джон.  
  
      — Мы приехали на днях. Путешествуем, — с улыбкой произнес парень, оглядывая меня и остальных вампиров, что стояли у машин. — Я Робин. А это мои друзья, — он указал рукой на вампиров, стоящих рядом с ним. Они были немного напряжены, и это чувствовалось.  
  
      — А я Джон, — представился Уокер. — Это Райан, — показал он на меня. — Он очень старый и уважаемый в Питтсбурге вампир, — Робин улыбнулся мне с некоторым даже излишним подобострастием и любезностью, которые показались мне лишь пародией на глубокое уважение. Он пытался скрыть за этим свою нервозность и страх перед нами.  
  
      — Мы в чем-то провинились перед «культом», братья? — произнес Робин.  
  
      — Нет, что вы. Напротив. Мы слышали о ваших ритуалах и хотели лишь убедиться, что вы делали это для «культа». Вы ведь приняты в «культ»? — Робин неуверенно оглянулся на своих друзей, а потом с виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на Джона.  
  
      — К сожалению, нет. Наши создатели не позаботились об этом. Но мы действительно этого хотели, поэтому и принесли эти жертвы, — произнес парень в надежде на прощение и понимание с нашей стороны.  
  
      — Конечно-конечно, — успокоил его Джон. — Мы так и подумали. Знаете, некоторые вампиры такие халатные, во всем виноват этот закон. Но мы здесь именно для того, чтобы принять вас.  
  
      Слова Джона заметно приободрили Робина и его спутников, и они довольно заулыбались.   
  
      — Если вы хотите, мы проведем обряд прямо сейчас, только нужно поехать на наше привычное место. Оно в десяти минутах езды, — сказал им Джон.  
  
      — У нас есть машина, — неуверенно произнес Робин, указывая на подержанную Тойоту, стоящую у входа в кафе.  
  
      — Отлично. Если вы согласны, то мы будем сопровождать вас, — в ответ Джон получил лишь одобрительные кивки со стороны подростков.  
  
      Мы все сели обратно в машины, и так как в машине для этих детей было маловато места, то Робин и еще одна девушка из их группы согласились поехать со мной. Они были шумными и веселыми, постоянно переключали радио и вели себя как дети, хотя детьми они и были.  
  
      Я вспомнил Брендона и подумал о том, что он ведь почти одного возраста с ними, но другой. Более глубокий. Он многое умалчивает и кажется взрослее, чем есть. Но он еще такой же наивный и неопытный, как и они.  
  
      — Райан, а сколько Вам лет? — звонким голосом произнесла девчушка. Она была очень милой на вид. Темно-синие глаза и волосы цвета горького шоколада. Она была чем-то похожа на Джо, даже этой своей дерзкой манерой разговаривать.  
  
      — Сто пятьдесят три, милая, — улыбнулся ей я в зеркало заднего вида и продолжил следить за дорогой.  
  
      — Вы очень старый, да? — усмехнулась она, и Робин легонько ударил ее по ноге. В ответ ему она произнесла лишь непонятливое «ну что?» и снова усмехнулась.  
  
      — Ты права, я очень старый, — ответил я, и она смущенно улыбнулась мне.  
  
      — Вы, наверное, разбили множество сердец, я права? — засмеялась она, а Робин лишь закатил глаза. — Вы очень красивый, Райан, — чтобы ей было удобнее говорить со мной, она всунулась в промежуток между моим водительским креслом и пустующим пассажирским.  
  
      — Спасибо, дорогая, ты тоже. Но я был не таким сердцеедом, как ты могла бы подумать.  
  
      — Если Вы не пригласите меня куда-нибудь, то точно разобьете мое, — томно, но с тенью усмешки проговорила она.  
  
      — Эй, ну хватит, Молли, — усмехнулся Робин и оттащил подругу обратно на место. — Простите ее, Райан, — обратился он уже ко мне.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — ответил я ему и снова посмотрел на Молли в зеркало заднего вида. — Может, однажды, милая, может, однажды, — сказал я, когда мы встретились с ней взглядом, и девочка тут же улыбнулась своей прекрасной улыбкой.  
  
      Машины перед нами стали тормозить, и я сделал так же. Мы с Молли и Робином вышли и последовали за Джоном и другими вампирами по знакомой тропинке в гущу леса. Ту самую, где нас обнаружил Брендон. Возможно, мне стоило бы предложить «культу» другое место, раз он смог нас найти здесь. Я отложил эту мысль в голове и последовал дальше.  
  
      Мы вышли к знакомой поляне, и несколько вампиров из группы Джона направились в охотничий дом неподалеку, чтобы взять веток и дров для костра. Робин и его друзья снова встали группкой и заворожено следили за всеми действиями вампиров. Я же оставался рядом с ними и лишь иногда подбадривающе улыбался ребятам.  
  
      Через минут пятнадцать, когда огонь в итоге загорелся, Джон подошел к нам и дал подросткам знак пройти к огню.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, — заверил он их, и они, скрывая истинное волнение, прошли к центру. Джон кивком дал команду своей группе и отошел от ребят в мою сторону.  
  
      — Мы не будем ничего делать? — спросил его я, когда он встал рядом.  
  
      — Нет, они справятся без нас. Мы просто проследим.  
  
      Вампиры встали, окружая испуганных детей, и Робин, наконец, понял весь подвох, но было поздно. Его друзей схватили так же, как и его, и они с истошными криками стали вырываться. Я уловил на секунду взгляд Молли, просящий, умоляющий. Она искала от меня помощи, но я лишь продолжал стоять и смотреть на эту казнь.  
  
      — Вот, что делают во имя «культа», — произнес Джон, и резкие звуки ломающихся костей и душераздирающих воплей раздались отголосками в моем сознании.


	5. Разорвать тебя на части

_Все внятней Времени смертельные угрозы:_  
  
О горе! впившись в грудь, вливая в сердце мрак,  
  
Высасывая кровь, растет и крепнет Враг.  
  
Шарль Бодлер — Враг

  
  
      Я вернулся домой около четырех, после того как мы с Джоном удостоверились, что тела подростков уничтожены и не осталось никаких следов.  
  
      Мягкое утреннее солнце попало на мою неестественно-бледную кожу на открытом участке шеи, лица и ладонях. Я не чувствовал, что оно было теплым, но приятно осознавать, что я не сгораю от этого, как в дурацких книжках. Хотя тепла все равно не хватало.  
  
      Когда я подошел к дому и потянулся к ручке двери, то резко остановился. Ну конечно. Я повернул голову направо и на полу заметил Брендона. Он прислонился спиной к стене дома и укрылся от холода своей курткой. Это делало его похожим на брошенного бездомного котенка. Почему он был здесь? Какой ненормальный человек будет сидеть под дверью до самого утра и ждать? Он мог бы вернуться к себе или пойти к своему другу. Да, в конце концов, я по-прежнему не закрываю входную дверь, он мог бы без проблем войти в дом.  
  
      Я подошел к нему ближе и присел напротив. Он стал морщиться во сне, и я осторожно толкнул его в плечо. Парень тут же открыл заспанные глаза и быстро потер их пальцами, сдвинув свои очки.  
  
      — Вставай, ты весь промерз, — тихо сказал ему я и подал руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
  
      — Я ждал Вас здесь, потому что Вы просили… — сонно пробормотал он, медленно шагая к двери.  
  
      — Да, я понял это, — легко усмехнулся я.  
  
      — Где Вы были, сейчас ведь уже утро?  
  
      — Задержался на работе, — солгал я, заходя в дом следом за ним.  
  
      Я стянул с себя пальто и повесил его на крючок. Брендон пристальным взглядом проследил за моим движением, и я на мгновение почувствовал, будто что-то не так. Будто он понял, что я лгу, но он лишь повесил свою куртку рядом и прошел в гостиную, не говоря ни слова. Я за мгновение осмотрел свою одежду и тут же успокоился, потому что мы с Джоном никак не участвовали в расправе над теми детьми, а значит, Брендон ничего не сможет заметить. Нет ни пятен крови, ни следов борьбы. Я чист, но только в прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
      — Ты не собираешься ложиться? Или выспался у двери? — спросил я парня, пока направлялся в свою спальню. Я остановился в дверях гостиной, наблюдая, как он устроился на диване (снова залез на него с ногами). Он пожал плечами, словно хотел просто отделаться от меня, и я понял намек, поэтому просто развернулся, но тут же услышал его голос, окликающий меня:  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить? — донеслось до меня сзади, и это заставило развернуться лицом к источнику звука.  
  
      — О чем мы можем говорить в такую рань? — я приподнял бровь, задавая вопрос.  
  
      — О чем хотите, — неуверенно проговорил он, съеживаясь на диване. Я прошел в комнату и сел рядом с ним. Парень выглядел не то чтобы взволнованно, он был отстраненным и в глазах его был страх, но причиной ему был не я.   
  
      — Почему ты не пошел домой, когда увидел, что меня нет дома? — спросил я, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
      — Я хотел поговорить, а не отвечать на ваши вопросы, — ощетинился он.  
  
      — Почему ты не пошел к своему другу или не зашел в дом, ты ведь знал, что он открыт?   
  
      — Знаете что! — выспылил он, но я не дал ему договорить:  
  
      — Почему нельзя было просто вернуться в общежитие? В голову не пришло? Или ты поссорился с соседом? — Брендон лишь кинул на меня озлобленный взгляд и сжал губы. Что с ним не так? Но я знал, что двигался в нужном направлении. Я нашел какую-то точку.  
  
      — Я просто не хотел идти домой… — спокойно ответил он мне, когда спустя секунду его яростная реакция прошла. — Я не обязан Вам говорить об этом. Это Вы должны отвечать на мои вопросы.  
  
      — Точно, мистер детектив, — с усмешкой ответил я. — Тогда спрашивай.  
  
      Брендон как-то неловко поерзал на своем месте и обнял руками свои колени, прижимая их ближе к себе.  
  
      — Я не… я не знаю, может, расскажете о своем детстве? — я поморщился от его вопроса. У него явно не было никаких идей сейчас.  
  
      — Это не относится к нашей… «сделке». Мое детство не связанно с вампирами или «культом».  
  
      — Да… да. Верно. Ну, тогда...  
  
      — Брендон, — оборвал его я. И искреннее удивление отразилось на его лице. Я впервые назвал его по имени. До этого я обращался к нему… никак не обращался, просто на «ты». И теперь это обращение немного смутило его. Но мне нравилось, как звучало его имя. В моей голове оно было другим… каким-то не таким. Но, когда я произнес его, оно приобрело некий цвет, даже запах. Боже, о чем я думаю? Имя не может иметь запах, но было именно так. Брендон пах сладко, с оттенком какой-то жженой карамели. Его кожа пахла так от реакции на пигментацию на солнце, она буквально впитывала в себя его тепло, как не могла это делать моя. И его имя переняло на себя этот оттенок. — Я не думаю, что ты хочешь сейчас слушать обо всем этом. Ты слишком переживаешь. Почему?  
  
      — Вы видите меня насквозь, да? Иногда я замечаю это в Ваших глазах, — произнес он, устанавливая со мной твердый зрительный контакт.  
  
      — Это не так. Просто я хорошо знаю людей, — ответил я. — Ну так расскажешь? Я сохраню твою тайну.  
  
      Мой саркастичный тон вызвал у него улыбку.   
  
      — Это сложно… Долгая история. Я живу сейчас один, но мои родители проживают не так далеко и приезжают иногда. И вот сегодня как раз был такой день. Мы давно не виделись и все такое, просто… — он нервно закусил губу, выдавая мне свои больные места. — Мы не в лучших отношениях, — продолжил он, — поэтому после разговора с ними у меня гадкое настроение. И мне нужно было отвлечься. В комнате сосед, и он раздражает меня...или я его. У нас это взаимно. А Спенсер хоть и мой друг, но он полицейский, и поэтому любит задавать много вопросов, на которые мне не хочется отвечать.  
  
      Я склонил голову вбок, рассматривая его лицо и пытаясь догадаться обо всех тайнах, что он скрывает. Брендон усмехнулся, заметив это, и почему-то сразу же ощутимо расслабился.  
  
      — После Вашего укуса у меня была слабость весь день, — с притворной обидой произнес он.  
  
      — Я предупреждал тебя, — в тон ему ответил я.  
  
      — Не предупреждали, — с улыбкой возмутился парень. На пару секунд между нами установилось какое-то неловкое молчание, во время которого мы просто смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      Мне хотелось сделать что-нибудь, потому что у Брендона был пронзительный взгляд, который я не часто встречал у людей, и я не любил, когда таким взглядом смотрели на меня. Поэтому я хотел как-то избежать этого, но он не отпускал меня, продолжая очаровывать. И тогда я решил разорвать эту странную связь и приблизился к нему, сокращая расстояние между нами. Его дыхание сбилось на мгновение, когда я оказался слишком близко. Мне удалось произвести нужный эффект, и надо было не упускать момент, пока лев снова не забрал власть у дрессировщика.  
  
      Я почти дотронулся до его губ своими, почти почувствовал их, потому что моя кожа ощущала это живое тепло, потому что я чувствовал на ней это легкое покалывание. Но он все разрушил. Брендон отодвинулся от меня всего на пару сантиметров, но этого хватило, чтобы дать понять: он отказал мне в поцелуе. Но этого не хватило, чтобы перестать ощущать его горячее дыхание.  
  
      — Я… — часто дыша, произнес он. — Могли бы Вы… ты… укусить меня в шею? — я поднял взгляд с его полураскрытых губ и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он сделал то же самое. Брендон смотрел на меня уверенно, говоря мне взглядом, что он полностью осознает смысл только что произнесенных им слов.  
  
      — Зачем? — только и смог спросить я. Он отказался от поцелуя, но захотел быть укушенным? Что не так с этим смертным?  
  
      — Я хочу, — ответил мне он.  
  
      — Я не могу, я же говорил.  
  
      — Но это глупо, все равно ведь заживет. Никто не увидит следов.  
  
      — Но, если узнают…  
  
      — Вы все равно нарушили ваши законы или что там, — перебил меня он, и мне действительно было нечем ответить ему на это. Потому что да, я могу сделать это, и да, закон действительно бессмысленный, но вампиры выполняли его не потому, что он якобы важен, а потому, что так проверяется преданность. Безграничная и безусловная, даже в таких глупых законах. Но Брендон прав: я все равно их нарушил.  
  
      — А ты латентный мазохист, да? Любишь боль? — усмехнулся я ему в ответ. Но Брендон шутку не оценил, продолжая смотреть на меня так, будто я должен ему этот укус. — Мне это не нужно, — спокойно сказал я, чем выбил его из колеи. Да, он ожидал, что я наброшусь на него по всем правилам дешевого хоррора. Но нет: как я уже говорил, я умею играть.  
  
      — То есть как не нужно? Вы же сами говорили…  
  
      — Да, но теперь все в порядке. Донорская кровь идет без перебоев, и я не голоден, — солгал я. У меня не было донорской крови, а если бы и была, то это бы не помогало. Голод вампира не утолить, он есть всегда. Он не проходит. Он постоянен, как смерть. И я понял это даже не тогда, когда стал вампиром, я понял это тогда, когда впервые увидел их. Этот голод читался на их лицах, отражался в их блестящих мертвых глазах.   
  
      Брендон был каким-то оскорбленным, после моих слов, и это было именно то, чего я добивался. Он приблизился ко мне, и наши губы слегка коснулись друг друга. На мгновение я подумал, что он поцелует меня, но он лишь дразнил.  
  
      — Но Вы все равно хотите этого. Я вижу, — прошептал он. И его голос в эту секунду был глубже, чем обычно. Я чувствовал, как его запах стал ярче, он стал еще более сладким от возбуждения, которое он испытывал. И я не мог не поддаться всем его манипуляциям.  
  
      Я приоткрыл губы, задевая кожу Брендона, и резко наклонился к его шее. Но я не спешил, я оттягивал момент, который был таким редким для меня. Момент, дающий мне насладиться запахом тонкой кожи и чувством того, что совершаешь что-то, чего не должен. Я дождался, пока мои клыки выйдут полностью, и за мгновение преодолел барьер между мной и кровью.  
  
      Тело парня напряглось в крепкой хватке моих рук, и он не мог вырваться. У него не было дороги назад. Я сильнее укусил его, делая рану больше и чувствуя, как из нее вытекает кровь. Она снова не отдавала и каплей солености. Красная жидкость стекала по его шее, и я слизывал капли, а после снова присасывался к ране и выпивал оттуда его жизнь, его вкус, все его сопротивление мне. Брендон расслабился и получал какое-то странное удовольствие, и он не сможет отрицать это после. Ему нравилось, когда я делал это с ним. Ему понравилось еще в первый раз.  
  
      Я остановился, когда почувствовал, что он стал слабее, и оторвался от его приятной теплой кожи, которая покраснела и засаднила вокруг укуса. Я снова, как и тогда, стал осторожно облизывать его. И, пока я делал это, руки Брендона обернулись вокруг моей талии, и он прижался ближе, позволяя мне устроиться между его ног. Со стороны мы выглядели как любовники, предающиеся ласкам, но один из нас мертв, а второй со страстью тянется к этой смерти.  
  
      Я слизал почти всю кровь, и она перестала идти, а укус постепенно затягивался, но я не останавливался. Прикосновения моего языка были уже не для заживления раны, а для удовольствия. Я стал касаться его кожи не только им, но и губами. Целовал шею Брендона, иногда спускаясь к ключицам или поднимаясь к подбородку. Я не видел его лица, но я чувствовал, как он все сильнее возбуждался, и мне для этого не нужно было прикасаться к его стояку в штанах. Он стал выделять сильный запах, который до жжения бил мне по носу и вызывал не меньшее желание.  
  
      Когда я сильно засосал его кожу над укусом, Брендон застонал, прижимаясь ко мне сильнее и пальцами сжимая мои бока. Я оторвался от его шеи и приподнял голову, чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, а взгляд затуманен. И в этом взгляде я видел уже полную, абсолютную самоотдачу. Я видел, что он встал на путь, с которого ему уже не сойти.  
  
      Мои окровавленные губы жестко прижались к его, и нас поглотил жадный поцелуй, полный чего-то обжигающего и опьяняющего.


	6. Ложь - лучшее развлечение для глупых мальчиков

_Она отняла у меня кайф, бросила меня умирать,_  
  
Выпила из меня кровь, приказывала мне, она говорила:  
  
«Наша тайна на вес золота».  
  
Royal Blood — Ten Tonne Skeleton

  
  
             _Тремя днями ранее._  
  
      Все мы лжем. Каждый человек лжет или лгал в своей жизни. Это как жизненно необходимый элемент, поддерживающий равновесие в мире. Как кислород в соединении молекулы воды. Его должно быть меньше, чем водорода, но он необходим. Иначе бы мы умерли от титанического количества правды. Слишком большая честность разрушила бы этот мир. Нам нужна ложь.  
  
      Она неоднократно меняла мою жизнь и порой была единственным верным решением. Когда мне было тринадцать, я солгал своей матери, что иду с друзьями играть к озеру, а она поверила. Тогда я ушел в бродячий цирк и ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Эта ложь в итоге привела меня к дороге той жизни, на которой я нахожусь сейчас. Ложь — сильный инструмент манипулирования, и в правильных руках она, вероятно, может менять целые судьбы.  
  
      Ложь — наш осознанный выбор. Так же, как и правда. Но иногда она единственный возможный выбор.  
  


***

  
      Темное душное помещение было заполнено дымом и терпким запахом женских духов. Здесь было шестеро вампиров, в том числе и я. Спиной опираясь на затемненное панорамное окно комнаты, я обратил свой взор на присутствующих.  
  
      — Все, что тебе нужно, это забрать доказательства о нас, — Элиот — светловолосый и молодой на вид парень — обращался, скорее, к комнате, чем к кому-либо. Он расслабленно сидел в кресле и рассматривал папку, которую я вчера взял у Брендона. Выражение лица старшего вампира оставалось спокойным и беспристрастным. Никакой паники, никакой суеты. Он проходил через это столетиями — вероятность разоблачения. И он как никто другой знает, как решать такие проблемы, иначе он никогда бы не стал нашим предводителем.  
  
      — А потом прикончи его, — отозвался Майкл из угла помещения. Полутень лежала на его лице, которое впервые за долгое время не было скрыто за нависшими прядями светлых волос. Он был разозлен больше всех появлением проблемы в виде Брендона и рвался сам взяться за это, подстроив несчастный случай с мальчишкой. Он был одним из наиболее опасных вампиров «культа», потому что его преданности было слишком много.  
  
      — Но не раньше, чем мы удостоверимся, что он больше не опасен, — твердо оборвал его предложение Элиот, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного чтения.  
  
      — Он серьезная угроза культу, — тихо перебила его Джорджиана.  
  
      — И Райан устранит эту угрозу, — Элиот поднял свой взгляд на меня. — Без кровопролития.  
  
      — Тогда каким образом? — я непонимающе приподнял бровь. Они ведь не настолько глупы, чтобы надеяться, что смертный добровольно отдаст все по первой моей прихоти?  
  
      — Райан, что заставляет всех этих людей приходить в культ? — Элиот выдохнул и встал со своего кресла. Вампир подошел ко мне и развернул спиной ко всем присутствующим, так, чтобы я мог через стекло наблюдать за тем, что происходит внизу, на танцполе. — Почему они идут к нам и отдают все, что у них есть? Почему они преподносят свои жизни нам? Что ими движет, Райан?  
  
      — Обожание… — тихо прошептал я, гладя на неистово танцующих людей и вампиров вокруг них. Они смотрели в бессмертные глаза, и каждый из них был готов пожертвовать чем угодно ради ночи с вампиром. Их жадные взгляды были наполнены желанием больше, чем у любого голодного кровопийцы в этом здании.  
  
      — Так… — так же тихо шептал Элиот мне на ухо.  
  
      — Восхищение…  
  
      — Да…  
  
      — Любовь.  
  
      — Именно, Райан, — я чувствовал холодное дыхание Элиота на своей шее. Он повернул меня лицом к себе. — Смертные подвластны чувствам, Райан Росс. Мы теряем голову только от жажды, а они — от чего угодно. Сыграй на этом. Простая психология. Он доверяет тебе, восхищается, боготворит, влюбляется. Он отдает тебе все, что ты желаешь. Помнишь, как Джо и Даллон заманили тебя в «культ»? Как ты отдал им все, что мог отдать? Сделай то же самое. Он такой же, как и все они. Он нуждается в тебе сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
  
      — Мы подыграем тебе, дорогой, — хитро улыбнулась темноволосая девушка и послала мне воздушный поцелуй, быстро прижав к красным соблазнительным губам свою маленькую тонкую ладошку и следом подув на нее.  
  
      Я слабо кивнул им.  
  
      — Только сделай это как можно быстрее, — сурово обратился ко мне Элиот. — Он хочет знать все о «культе» — расскажи ему. Скажи все, что он захочет. Когда ты заберешь доказательства, он все равно умрет.  
  


***

  
      Я подошел к барной стойке, пытаясь обдумать свой дальнейший план действий. Сегодня на баре была Мистри — рыжеволосая девушка-вампир, одна из новообращенных. Скромная и тихая, но хорошо служащая «культу». Я дал ей знак, чтобы она налила мне выпить, и Мистри поставила передо мной бокал с виски. Недолго думая, я залпом осушил его, почувствовав за спиной чужое присутствие.  
  
      — Приятно снова видеть тебя здесь, Райан. Стиль затворника никогда тебе не шел, — Вампирша подсела рядом и устроила свою руку на моем плече.  
  
      Я не поднимал взгляда с гладкой черной поверхности барной стойки и даже не удостоил Джорджиану взгляда. Жестом я показал Мистри налить мне еще, и девушка резво исполнила мою просьбу, с восхищением поглядывая то на меня, то на Джо.  
  
      — Знаешь, — задумчиво протянула Джо, — когда появились эти чертовы законы, я думала, ты уйдешь из культа. Признаюсь, так думали все.  
  
      — Да, — тихо отозвался я. Музыка в клубе была слишком громкой, но слуху вампиров это не мешало. Джо прекрасно меня слышала за всей этой шумихой. — Я тоже так думал.  
  
      Джо решила закурить и достала из своего маленького клатча сигарету. Я вытащил из кармана брюк зажигалку. Щелчок — и огонь уже охватывает бумагу и табак. Джо сделала затяжку и мечтательно улыбнулась, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы.  
  
      — Я рада, что ты остался, — Она сверкнула хитрым огоньком своих голубых глаз. Огоньком, который больше не отзывался в моем сердце. Один из плюсов быть вампиром — ничто не трогает твою душу, когда ты умираешь, потому что она умирает вместе с твоей человечностью.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что даже ввиду последних событий дело Беккета все равно висит на тебе.  
  
      — Напоминай мне об этом почаще, а то уже и забыл, — язвительно отозвался я, чем вызвал улыбку на ее губах. Джо подняла свой взгляд и посмотрела мимо меня, в дальний угол клуба, и тут же из ее груди вырвался притворный смешок. Я проследил за ее взглядом и заметил то же, что и она. Вампира, который внимательно следил за нашим разговором. Он не отрывал от меня свои глаза, в которых был лишь твердый, нечитаемый холод вперемешку с глубокой голубизной.  
  
      — Удачи, Росс, — насмешливо произнесла Джо, заметив, что все мое внимание теперь было обращено не на нее, и быстро покинула мое общество.  
  
      Я увидел, как Даллон тут же двинулся со своего места в мою сторону. Но я вышел из клуба прежде, чем он успел настигнуть меня.


	7. Ты - мое зрение, но я давно слепой

_След твоего дыхания_  
  
на моей шее, словно музыка, связавшая меня по рукам  
  
и ногам.  
  
Ричард Сайкен «Все твои имена»

  
  
  
       _Он целует меня сильнее, и я чувствую боль, разливающуюся по всему телу. Мое горло жжет так сильно, что я не могу дышать. Мне становится холодно, конечности леденеют, но он не укроет меня и не согреет. Я засыпаю, и мое тело умирает. Я пытаюсь кричать во сне, но он не собирается меня будить. Меня объяла тьма, я не чувствую больше пальцев, я не чувствую больше своего тела. Только его прикосновения и тихий шепот, разрывающий тишину леса: «Nu og for evigt. Dig — min*», — произносят его губы, куда-то в область моей истерзанной, окровавленной шеи. Отныне и навсегда. Отныне и навсегда, любовь моя._  
      1885 год.  
  
      * Nu og for evigt. Dig — min (в пер. с датского: «Отныне и навсегда. Ты - моё»).  
  
  
      Я резко открыл глаза и попытался прийти в себя после увиденных во сне картин прошлого. Рядом с моей шеей ощущалось горячее дыхание Брендона, что обжигало меня в этом ночном видении. Парень прижимался ко мне, и его теплая ладонь на моей груди не давала ни малейшего шанса пошевельнуться. Но меня подначивала к этому вибрация мобильного в кармане брюк, а их я вчера так и не снял, перед тем как уснуть.  
  
       Я осторожно достал телефон и увидел на экране входящий с работы. Мне пришлось осторожно убрать руку парня и встать с дивана, чтобы ответить и не разбудить его. Я быстро оказался на кухне и ответил прежде, чем на том конце успели сбросить вызов.  
  
      — Мистер Росс, — раздался на том конце провода слегка обеспокоенный голос моей секретарши. — Я по поводу аукциона. Возникла небольшая проблема… — я краем уха выслушивал Келти и осторожно — сквозь дверной проем между кухней и гостиной — поглядывал на спящего Брендона.  
  
      — Нет, Келти, я же сказал, что мне нужно осмотреть их еще раз перед тем, как отправлять на аукцион, — мой голос был твердым, но я старался говорить как можно тише. — Плевать, ясно? Если у нас купят подделку, то никакая дополнительная плата не найдет нам новую работу. Я приеду через час, — я сбросил звонок и вернулся в гостиную. Из-за того, что я ушел, Брендону стало свободнее, и он свернулся калачиком на диване, устраивая голову под руками. Я сходил в спальню и принес оттуда плед, что бы укрыть его, но, почувствовав мои прикосновения, парень проснулся и медленно открыл глаза.  
  
      — Почему ты встал? — сонно пробормотал он и вытащил одну руку из-под головы, чтобы нашарить очки, сброшенные на пол вчера в порыве «страсти».  
  
      — Мне нужно ехать. Проблемы на работе, — ответил я, присаживаясь на край дивана рядом Брендоном.  
  
      — Который час? — вдруг опомнился он и удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Около двух, — ответил я.  
  
      — Черт, я опоздал на пары, — простонал Брендон и откинулся обратно на поверхность дивана, натягивая на себя плед прямо с головой.  
  
      — Можешь остаться здесь до моего прихода, — предложил я уже на выходе из гостиной.  
  
      — Ладно, — донеслось до меня из-под одеяла, и я отправился собираться.  
  
      В каком-то смысле я был даже рад, что Брендон не стал обсуждать произошедшее между нами вчера хотя бы сейчас. Не думаю, что причина этому в том, что его это не волнует. Нет, его это конечно волнует. Это были не просто поцелуи для него. Но этот парень слишком смущен, чтобы говорить об этом. Вчера он был под моим влиянием, поддался слабости, как и я. И мне нужно дать ему время, чтобы он не испугался. Доверие — слишком сложная и хрупкая вещь, его нужно взрастить временем и усилиями, как ценный цветок. И я знал тогда, что уже посадил его семена в чужом сердце.  
  
      Минут через двадцать я собрался и ушел, объявив об этом Брендону, но не получив от него никакого ответа.  
  
      Я вовремя добрался до Окленда, потому что экспонаты, над которыми я работал, чуть не ушли на аукцион. Келти задержала их и мило улыбнулась мне, когда я поблагодарил ее за это. Я работал беспрерывно почти пять часов, и это хоть как-то занимало мою голову, вытесняя мысли о Брендоне, Беккете и прочих вещах, связанных с «культом», которых оказалось слишком много в моей жизни.  
  
      Я вернулся домой так быстро, как смог, закончив со всей работой пораньше. Но света в окнах не было, как и ощущения присутствия Брендона, когда я вошел. Все выглядело слишком тихим, наверное, от того, что я ожидал сейчас увидеть его на диване и в ожидании моего прихода. И, хоть эта мысль нисколько не импонировала мне ни три дня назад, ни сейчас, я ожидал этого. Как сильна сила ожидания! Она может заставить чувствовать, что что-то неправильно, даже если на самом деле это не то, чего мы желали.  
  
      В гостиной Брендон аккуратно сложил плед, которым я укрыл его утром. Диван и этот кусок ткани впитали в себя запах его тела. Днем, когда он был тут — без меня — и его кожа медленно прикасалась к этим вещам, делая их особенными, носителями его небольшой части. Днем, когда он случайно потерся щекой о край пледа, думал ли он о том, что это вызовет у меня неутолимое желание убить его ради насыщения своей жажды? Нет, не думал.  
  
      Я поднес к лицу плед и медленно вдохнул запах, оставленный Брендоном. Сумасшедшее удовольствие и затуманенный разум — вот те вещи, что я получил, сделав это. Но я повторил подобное снова, словно не в состоянии надышаться этим ароматом. Особенно после того, когда узнал, каков он на вкус.  
  
      Мне нужна была кровь, мне нужно было увидеть, как в его карих глазах угасает жизнь; как он трясется в предсмертных конвульсиях; как его сердце совершает последние, финальные удары — чтобы остановить эту тянущую боль в моем теле. Я непроизвольно с силой сжал в кулаке плед так, что ногти больно впились в кожу. Другая рука оказалась прижата ко рту. Я пытался сдерживать рвущийся наружу немой крик. Я не заметил, как клыками впился в собственную кисть, прокусывая ее до крови, и как в дверь отчаянно звонили уже пару минут.  
  
      — Райан, я же вижу, что ты дома, — раздался голос Брендона за дверью. Я посмотрел на нее, потом на свою окровавленную кисть. Мне пришлось быстро слизать собственную кровь, отличающуюся горечью, прежде чем поспешно открыть Брендону дверь.  
  
      Он выглядел немного смущенным, когда увидел меня. Я заметил, что он был в другой одежде, на его плече — рюкзак и волосы были в каком-то маленьком беспорядке, хаотично падая на лицо. Они были местами влажными, но на улице не было дождя, а значит, он сходил в душ перед приходом. Но, что было самым странным, он не надел очки.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал Брендон и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Привет. Ты уходил? — без капли удивления спросил я, внутренне пытаясь остыть от пережитого пару минут назад.  
  
      — Да, — быстро ответил он. — Нужно было съездить домой. Я рассчитывал вернуться к твоему приходу.  
  
      Я кивнул и еле заметно улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Ты голоден? — спросил я, пытаясь отвлечь его, но он лишь с подозрением посмотрел на меня и хотел было пройти дальше в дом, но почему-то остановился.  
  
      — Я перекусил в общежитии.  
  
      —Я просто… Я подумал, что тебе надоест снова сидеть дома. Как на счет итальянской еды? — Брендон пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить мне. — Кино? Что по поводу открытого кинотеатра? — попробовал предложить я, и Брендон как-то без особого энтузиазма кивнул.  
  
      — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Нет. Все отлично, — как-то рассеянно ответил он.  
  
      — Уверен? Можем остаться дома, я просто хотел сделать так, как обычно делают люди. Они ведь обычно ходят на свидание в кино, — я слабо усмехнулся, но это звучало еще более нелепо, чем я думал. — Но я не уверен в этом, я, знаешь… не ходил на свидания уже очень долго.  
  
      Брендон выглядел растерянным из-за моих слов — идеальный знак для меня, что все идет по плану. Выражение его лица мгновенно смягчилось, и уголки губ поползли вверх. Людей так просто гладить по шерсти, если знаешь направление.  
  
      — Кино это… неплохо, — иронично произнес он и усмехнулся. — Да, почему бы нет? — кивнул он, но, скорее, самому себе, а не мне. — Только один вопрос… — вдруг остановил он меня, когда я уже собирался сделать шаг к нему навстречу и дернуть ручки двери. — Является ли это свидание способом увернуться от выполнения своей части сделки? — он приподнял одну бровь, ожидая от меня ответ, и я, преодолев расстояние между нами, быстро проскользнул мимо него, открывая дверь и выходя на улицу.  
  
      — Абсолютно, — бросил я ему, направляясь к машине.  
  


***

  
      Брендон как-то слишком нервничал, когда мы ехали, точно я собирался отвезти его на заброшенную фабрику и расчленить. Но я понимал, что с ним происходит. Он пытается понять, хороша или плоха сложившаяся ситуация. Потому что он еще в том возрасте, когда мир делится на черное и белое, и ему просто нужно знать, не совершает ли он ошибку. Между нами все слишком сложно и крайне много противоречий. Он не доверяет мне пока что, и мне нельзя на него давить, иначе он посчитает, что мой интерес к нему исключительно из-за сделки и его шантажа.  
  
      — Это сложно и странно, — вдруг подал голос Брендон.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Эта ситуация, — его губы чуть сжались, и он отвернулся от пейзажа, мелькавшего за окном машины, и посмотрел на меня. — Могу ли я разделить… это? Сделку и… нас, — неуверенность, пробиралась сквозь него, я ощущал ее даже в запахе его кожи. Нерешительность.  
  
      Я молчал, раздумывая о том, что ему ответить, как правильнее объяснить, и решать мне нужно было быстро.  
  
      — Давай сделаем так. По четным числам ты назойливый мальчишка, который забирается в мой дом без приглашения и шантажирует меня. А я вампир, отвечающий на твои вопросы ради твоего же молчания. И — наоборот — по нечетным, ты Брендон Ури — парень, что ждет моего возвращения домой до рассвета и приходит ко мне, когда ему больше некуда идти. А я Райан Росс — тот, кто не будет закрывать двери для тебя, кто обязуется целовать, когда тебе будет это необходимо, и иногда приглашать на свидания в какое-нибудь типичное место.  
  
      Брендон опустил глаза, и с его лица словно исчезло былое сопротивление. Он чуть заметно улыбнулся, когда поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Мне не нужен был никакой другой ответ, кроме этого.  
  


***

  
      Мы подъехали к небольшому открытому кинотеатру в парке Шенли, и я, признаться, уже думал об этом месте с тех самых пор, как получил четкие установки от «культа» на счет этого парня. Я думал о том, что мог бы взять Брендона сюда, потому что это мило и романтично и люди любят подобное. Я представлял, что мы могли бы сидеть здесь поздно вечером и смотреть фильм, который мало что значил бы для нас обоих. Брендон был бы слишком занят своим чувством тревоги и смущения, появлявшимися в моём присутствии и в такой атмосфере, а я был бы слишком отвлечен запахом людей и чувством голода.  
  
      — Ты можешь купить себе содовой или попкорна, если хочешь, — сказал я, когда мы вышли из машины и направились к открытому пространству перед экраном.  
  
      — Да, хорошо. Пойду возьму что-нибудь, — Брендон быстро улыбнулся мне и направился к небольшому киоску. Именно тогда я заметил их. Высокий стройный брюнет немного за сорок, одетый в неприметную одежду: простые джинсы и рубашку серого цвета. И женщина с дикими прищуренными глазами, как у кошки. Она ярко выделялась на фоне мужчины со своим прекрасным бледным лицом и темными волосами угольного цвета.  
  
      Они оба внимательно наблюдали за мной и Брендоном, а когда он подошел к киоску, то кивнули мне в дружеском жесте, как бы признавая меня. Вампиры.  
  
      Не дождавшись ответа с моей стороны, женщина резко сошла со своего места, направляясь к киоску, где стоял Брендон. Я достаточно хорошо слышал с далеких расстояний, поэтому кое-какие фразы до меня дошли.  
  
      «Привет. Ты последний в очереди?» — спросила она его с выразительным британским акцентом. Она не казалась слишком древним вампиром, но опыт поведения с мужчинами явно имела.  
  
      «Эм. Да», — немного неуверенно произнес Брендон и отвернулся от нее, ожидая своей очереди.  
  
      «Отлично, тогда я буду за тобой. А ты здесь один?» — она, проигнорировав его жест, встала прямо перед ним, демонстративно строя глазки. Ее актерская игра немного страдала и отдавала дешевым театром, поэтому я тут же направился к ним не в силах наблюдать за этим дальше.  
  
      Моя рука обвилась вокруг талии Брендона, и я оставил легкий поцелуй на его щеке, глядя женщине прямо в глаза, словно обозначая территорию.  
  
      — Порядок? — спросил я Брендона, по-прежнему глядя не на него, а на брюнетку. Парень недоуменно смотрел то на меня, то на женщину.  
  
      — Оу, так ты занят, — с притворной жалостью произнесла она, как бы смущенно заправляя за ухо свои волосы.  
  
      — Да, он мой, — твердо ответил ей я, и она в сдающемся жесте подняла руки.  
  
      — Очень жаль. Такие красавчики — и оба заняты, — усмехнулась она.  
  
      —Купил, что хотел? — обратился я уже к Брендону, и он быстро кивнул мне. Женщина провела нас цепким взглядом, когда мы прошли мимо нее к свободному месту на траве у большой ивы.  
  
      — Что это было? — тихо спросил меня Брендон, когда мы отошли уже на достаточно далекое расстояние от нее.  
  
      — Вампир, — просто ответил ему я.  
  
      — Она вампир? — удивленно произнес он, оборачиваясь и еще раз осматривая женщину, которая вернулась обратно к своему спутнику и делала вид, что не замечает нас.  
  
      — Конечно вампир, — я сел у дерева. Это было отличным местом. Мы были в достаточной близости к экрану, но в то же время другие люди сидели не слишком близко к нам. Брендон осторожно присел рядом со мной. Он все еще был немного насторожен, узнав, что женщина не являлась человеком.  
  
      — Ты знаешь ее? — спросил он, усаживаясь поудобнее на прохладной траве.  
  
      — Нет, — я покачал головой. Я действительно не знал, кто она и ее спутник, я видел их впервые, но они были осведомлены о Брендоне, а это я знал точно. У них была определенная роль здесь, они часть большого спектакля для всего лишь одного зрителя. — Спрашивай, — усмехнулся я, замечая задумчивое выражение его лица.  
  
      — О чем ты? — удивился он и, оторвав свой взгляд от экрана, на котором пока еще даже не показывали фильм, посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Я вижу, у тебя много вопросов. Спрашивай. Для этого ты и заключил со мной сделку.  
  
      — Я думал, это свидание, — притворно обиженно хмыкнул он. Пару секунд он раздумывал, кидая взгляды на женщину-вампира, а после снова посмотрел на меня. — Зачем она подходила ко мне?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — ответил я, неуверенный в том, лгал я или нет.  
  
      — Она не одна. Он тоже вампир? — на экране появилась вступительная реклама, и разговоры людей сразу стихли.  
  
      — Да. И он тоже, но не волнуйся, они больше не подойдут к нам.  
  
      — Потому что ты так сказал? — с улыбкой на губах произнес он.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — У вас есть какие-то правила на этот счет? — Брендон приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Есть парочка.  
  
      — Расскажешь?  
  
      — О, я думал, это свидание, — притворно недоуменным тоном повторил я его слова, и Брендон лишь фыркнул, отворачиваясь от меня в сторону экрана.  
  
      Парк наполнился голосами людей из фильма и закадровой музыкой. Это оказалась какая-то глупая комедия без особого сюжета и не с лучшим набором актеров, так что уже минуте на двадцатой я заскучал. Брендон пытался не отрывать глаза от экрана и следить за происходящим там, но, клянусь, ему было так же неинтересен этот фильм, как и мне.  
  
      Во время всего просмотра я взглядом искал тех вампиров, что подходили к нам, но их нигде не было видно, и я перестал беспокоиться, что они снова могут появиться здесь. Единственное, что беспокоило меня, — это их вмешательство, которое могло повлиять на Брендона и его отношение ко мне.  
  
      Я все еще не знаю, каким он видит меня да и других вампиров в целом. В первый раз, когда он заметил нас, мы убивали непокорных вампиров, а в этот раз к нам подошла эта женщина. И я не знал, какой образ он мог создать в своем воображении. Он мог испугаться или заподозрить что-то. Я не имел права потерять эту тонкую линию связи, что только-только устанавливалась между нами.  
  
      — Этот фильм — ужасное дерьмо, — прошептал Брендон, когда, наконец, ему надоело следить за этим второсортным продуктом кинематографа. И его комментарий позволил моим страхам и сомнениям уйти.  
  
      — Извини, стоило заранее узнать о том, что здесь будут показывать.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, я вообще-то тут не ради фильма, — с нескрываемой двусмысленностью произнес он.  
  
      Картинки на экране сменялись одна за другой, герои продолжали произносить слова, которые я не запоминал. Брендон уже более расслаблено наблюдал за фильмом, хоть и без интереса.  
  
      — Расскажи про вампиров, — вдруг обратился он ко мне еле слышно. Он старался быть тихим, чтобы люди вокруг ничего не заметили. Неважно, что мы сидели достаточно далеко, ведь люди иногда могут быть излишне любопытными. Поэтому я наклонился чуть ближе к нему, так, чтобы наши лица разделяли сантиметры.  
  
      — Что именно? — я отвернулся от экрана и посмотрел в его глаза, где красиво отражались отблески экрана. Они были блестящими, но не такими фальшивыми, как у мертвых, — это был блеск искренности, искра жизни. То, чего нет у меня или у любого другого вампира. То, что мы так давно утратили. Эмоции, чистые и неподдельные.  
  
      — Не знаю. Все что угодно. Откуда они появились? Почему они не умирают? Почему это не сказки? И зачем им нужен этот «культ»?  
  
      — Я не знаю всего. Я не знаю, зачем мы существуем и как появились, потому что самому старому вампиру не больше трех тысяч лет. И я не знаю, что позволяет нам жить. Возможно, то же, что и дает жизнь людям и животным, растениям и всему, что мы знаем. Я мало задавался такими вопросами, потому что никто не мог мне ответить на них.  
  
      — Но ты знаешь, почему появился «культ».  
  
      — Да, это я знаю. Хотя это знание досталось мне случайно. В каком-то смысле. Мой… вампир, что создал меня, рассказал, но это тайна не для каждого.  
  
      — Почему? — с искренним удивлением произнес он.  
  
      — Потому что несведущими легче управлять. Это политика, как и у людей, — я опустил взгляд на темно-зеленую траву у моих ног. — Видишь ли, «культ» появился из-за того, что вампиры были на грани исчезновения. Они почти погибли, потому что вели разбойничий образ жизни. Они всегда прятались, были изгоями, не могли жить в социуме среди людей. Они были животными, многие из них.  
  
      Это было еще во времена раннего средневековья. В лесах, помимо разбойников, было нечто другое, убивающее со страшной жестокостью. Люди стали бояться нас, а когда они бояться, то решаются бороться со своими страхами. И некоторые смельчаки стали охотиться. Многих вампиров начали постепенно истреблять, особенно молодых, которых в те времена появилось очень много.  
  
      Молодняк не дотягивал и до десяти лет. Их создатели не обучали их ничему, а просто обращали и бросали один на один с миром и голодом. Именно тогда древний вампир по имени Кинан объединил вампиров в одно единое сообщество. Их надо было удерживать вместе, и для этого он использовал тактику устрашения и подчинения. Он стал их «верховным», а «культ» стал действовать по концепции «или подчиняйся, или умри».  
  
      Но проблема была в том, что многие старые вампиры не сильно жаждали жить. Когда проживаешь очередное столетие, становится скучно и одиноко до смерти, и культ помогал с этим справиться. Он давал им смысл жизни, они чувствовали свою значимость. Они стали не просто монстрами и убийцами, они стали охотиться осторожно, со вкусом. Они вышли из лесов, в которых скрывались, и смогли обосноваться среди людей, потому что они были не одни. Они больше не боялись.  
  
      — И что было потом? — я посмотрел ему в глаза. Лицо Брендона было серьезным, и, в то время как он слушал меня, его брови слегка нахмурились, он словно просил своим взглядом продолжить рассказ.  
  
      — Ну, потом «культ» стал контролировать всех вампиров, и каждый был обязан подчиняться «культу» так же, как люди подчинялись церкви в то время. Но вампиры — особенно старые — не верили в богов, и тогда Кинан стал их богом. Их отцом, матерью, их учителем. Они поклонялись ему, обжали, если можно так сказать. Но, главное, они боялись его.  
  
      Так продолжалось больше тысячи лет, пока десять лет назад Кинан не принял новые законы, а в их числе были и те, по которым вампиры могут свободно входить и выходить из «культа». Мы назвали их «Законами хаоса», потому что именно это они и породили. Многие думали, что это проверка верности, но Кинан решил просто дать свободу этим существам. И они почувствовали свободу.  
  
      Есть старые вампиры, и у них верность и преданность культу уже в крови. Они слишком привыкли быть в нем и не могут научиться существовать без него. Но молодые вампиры... они выросли в современном обществе, им с детства вбивали в головы, что все свободны и равны, и такие были только рады новым законам, а то, что они не готовы к свободной охоте, никого не волновало. Глупые, как дети, они ставят под угрозу нас всех. Но по иронии судьбы ты вышел на след не этих юнцов, а на меня, — я усмехнулся и посмотрел на Брендона. Он, казалось, снова погрузился в свои размышления, но, когда он заметил мой взгляд, его лицо немного смягчилось и он улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты так предан им. И в то же время ненавидишь их, — улыбка исчезла с моего лица так же, как и его.  
  
      — Это не так, — произнес я, почти веря своим словам. Я не мог это объяснить. Возможно, в чем-то он был прав. Я действительно ненавидел «культ» малой частью своей души. Многие вещи в нем смущали меня с самого начала, но я пытался закрывать на них глаза, потому что тогда я был молод. Я был слишком слеп, и я был влюблен, в конце концов. Я любил того, кто забрал мою смертную жизнь и подарил новую — бессмертную, а значит, я должен был любить все, что он мне давал. И «культ» был одной из тех вещей.  
  
      Я никогда не был излишне фанатичен, но Даллон… Он был всем, в чем я видел смысл своей новой жизни, и я просто хотел быть достойным его, хотел радовать его, хотел видеть его одобрение.  
  
      И тогда я не видел всего «культа». Такого «культа», каким он является на самом деле. Только когда исчезла моя любовь к Даллону, исчезло и обожание «культа». И появилась ненависть. Но мне уже слишком поздно уходить. Я как тонущий, которого уже слишком поздно спасать. Я уже утонул.  
  
      Брендон заметил, как изменилось мое настроение после сказанных слов, и это заставило его чувствовать себя неловко. Я смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, как далеко он еще зайдет, как глубоко нырнет, потому что теперь я собирался утащить его за собой на самое дно.  
  


***

  
      Мы не дождались окончания фильма, потому что нам было абсолютно все равно. Вместо этого я предложил Брендону немного прогуляться. Ночью в парке Шенли было не слишком темно, он располагался так, что множество зданий, окружавших его, светили лучше фонарей.  
  
      Брендон больше не спрашивал про «культ» и вампиров, вместо этого он много говорил о музыке, литературе, каких-то своих увлечениях. Он спрашивал меня про цирк и про то, умею ли я как и раньше выполнять сложные акробатические приемы. Брендон любил историю, и поэтому мне пришлось много рассказывать о том, чем отличается нынешняя жизнь людей от жизни в девятнадцатом и двадцатом веке. Брендон был прекрасным слушателем и не менее прекрасным оратором, и я почти забыл о том, что он всего лишь очередное задание.  
  
      — Я хочу прийти в эту субботу, если ты не против. Это будет четное число, так что я влезу через черный ход и буду задавать много вопросов, — сказал он, когда я подвез его к общежитию. — Спасибо за свидание, Райан, — Брендон смущенно улыбнулся и резко схватился за ручку дверцы, желая уйти. Но я не позволил ему, словив рукав его куртки и потянув обратно. Мои губы прикоснулись к его, возможно, даже слишком резко, и, да, это не было похоже на идеальный поцелуй, потому что Брендон не отвечал на него. Я застиг его врасплох, но какая разница? Я целовал его, и это лучше, чем глупое неловкое прощание.  
  
      Я едва отодвинулся назад, разрывая наш контакт, но не сводя взгляд с его губ.  
  
      — Ты нарушил важное правило первого свидания, — тяжело дыша, произнес он и отвел глаза.  
  
      — За это я приглашу тебя на второе, — улыбнулся я, и Брендон улыбнулся мне в ответ, теперь уже глядя на меня.  
  
      — До субботы, — произнес он, и на этот раз я позволил ему выйти из машины.


	8. Ложное исцеление

_Мне нравилось чувствовать боль,_  
  
_Так обрушь ее на меня, я в ней нуждаюсь_.

  
  
  
      — Твой ход, — Брендон быстро сдвинул с темной клетки своего коня и посмотрел на меня. В его глазах играл живой азарт, когда он внимательно наблюдал за моим очередным действием. Я без раздумий срубил коня своим ферзем, и парень, удивленно взглянув на это, прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Шах, — произнес я, убирая его поверженного коня с шахматного поля.  
  
      — Ты еще не победил, — лукаво улыбнувшись, произнес он. Брендон стал задумчиво рассматривать положение фигур и просчитывать ходы в своей голове, а я смотрел на него, на то, как он иногда подергивает плечом, замечая на себе мой взгляд. Или как его глаза начинают блестеть при виде меня. «Еще не победил, но уже так близок», — говорил голос в моей голове, и думал я в тот момент совсем не о шахматах.  
  
      Брендон закрыл своего короля одной из пешек и с довольным видом откинулся на стуле, как бы показывая мне, что игра так просто не закончится.  
  
      — Райан, — вдруг позвал он меня, когда я уже склонил голову над доской для обдумывания следующего хода. — Я хочу список всех вампиров и людей, что входят в «культ». Их имена и, возможно, фотографии.  
  
      — Что? — я удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
      — Хочу список.  
  
      — Зачем тебе это? — он лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, уходя от конкретного ответа. — Играешь ты в шахматы как школьница, — усмехнулся я, меняя тему и ставя одну из фигур так, что король Брендона оказался зажат в углу.  
  
      — Я все еще в игре, — усмехнулся он и собрался уже взять одну из своих пешек, чтобы срубить моего слона, как я прервал его:  
  
      — Лучше не делай этого, — Брендон оторвал взгляд от доски и прищурился, с недоверием глядя на меня. — Если ты поступишь так, то буквально хода через два я объявлю тебе шах и мат, — просто объяснил я. Брендон тут же пересмотрел положение фигур и, заметив, что я был прав, усмехнулся.  
  
      — Зачем ты сказал? Мог бы выиграть.  
  
      — Это было бы слишком легко, — с улыбкой произнес я.  
  
      — Признай, что просто поддаешься мне, — Брендон довольно потянулся после того, как сделал ход.  
  
      — Не поддаюсь, а просто помогаю не совершить ошибку, — я ударил своим конем его пешку, закрывающую короля, и Брендон снова попался. — Но ты все равно проиграл, — спокойно произнес я без тени язвительности, и он закатил глаза, потому что это был уже третий его проигрыш за вечер.  


***

  
      Его рука подпирала голову, и можно было подумать, что он скучал, но выражение его лица было абсолютно сосредоточенным. Глаза бегали по строчкам и искали что-то, но найти никак не могли. Любопытство сменялось разочарованностью.  
  
      Я все продолжал молча наблюдать за ним, пока он не отложил небольшую папку в сторону и с вынужденной улыбкой не посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Спасибо, я думал, у тебя это займет больше времени, — Брендон закинул ноги на диван и устроился в уже привычной для него позе лотоса.  
  
      — Ну, вампиров, например, не так много, и большинство из них я знаю лично, так что никаких проблем.  
  
      — Извини, что порчу вечер разговорами о вампирах, — он смущенно отвел взгляд.  
  
      — Прощаю, но не мог бы ты рассказать, зачем тебе это?  
  
      — Просто… хотел сверить с теми, кого я тогда смог сфотографировать в лесу. Расскажи о них.  
  
      — О ком именно? — он потянулся к папке и снова открыл ее, просматривая фото и имена.  
  
      — Он, — указал он пальцем и протянул папку мне. — Это ведь он тот самый Элиот, который купил типографию, верно?  
  
      — Да, это он, — ответил я, принимая бумаги из его рук. Фото Элиота было не лучшим из числа тех, что я мог достать. Оно было старым, и он был не совсем похож на себя. — Ну, ему около пятисот лет, возможно, больше — я точно не в курсе. Знаю лишь, что он из Центральной Европы. И он является самым старым вампиром в этом штате.  
  
      — И он решает, кого принимать в «культ»?  
  
      — Да, по большей части, но окончательное решение принимается и другими старшими вампирами.  
  
      — Кто входит в их число?  
  
      Он устроился ближе ко мне.  
  
      — Джорджиана Бонтом, — я указал пальцем на изображение девушки. — Джерард Уэй. Его брат — Майкл. И Даллон Уикс, — поочередно показав всех, я посмотрел на Брендона. Он внимательно рассматривал каждого из них.  
  
      — А остальные?  
  
      — Остальные значительно младше, они подчиняются.  
  
      — И ты тоже?  
  
      Он заглянул мне в глаза.  
  
      — И я тоже.  
  
      — Значит… они знают всех вампиров и смертных людей, которых принимают в «культ»?  
  
      — Да, в основном, — Брендон задумчиво хмыкнул и тут же отбросил папку обратно на диван.  
  
      — Ладно, я голоден. Как насчет перекусить и после заняться чем-нибудь? Только… без шахмат, — поморщился он, вспомнив, как продул мне несколько раз подряд. Брендон встал со своего места и прошел на кухню. — Я съем салат, ничего? — донесся до меня его голос.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, я ведь вампир… как я без салата? — саркастично прокричал я ему в ответ. Спустя секунду он показался в дверях гостиной с небольшой коробочкой салата в руках.  
  
      — Тогда что ты будешь есть? — бросил он с примесью легкой язвительности и добродушия.  
  
      — У меня на ужин есть ты, детка, — улыбка появилась на моем лице, и Брендон, лишь усмехнувшись, забрался на диван, приступая к своему перекусу.  


***

  
      Он уснул в моих объятиях, слегка сотрясаясь от холода моего тела, и даже плед, казалось, не согревал его, пока я был рядом. Но он продолжал спать. Запах его кожи, вкус его крови и ощущение его губ на моих — все это до сих пор было так свежо в памяти, будто произошло только сейчас, а не пару часов назад. И от этого я не мог уснуть. Не мог успокоиться. Мне было больно и тошно физически, что-то внутри с силой раздирало меня и мои внутренности. Такую сильную жажду я испытывал только однажды — в первые месяцы моей бессмертной жизни, когда Даллону приходилось запирать меня и силой удерживать от этого существа внутри.  
  
      Брендон повернулся во сне и устроился лицом ко мне. Глядя на него, беззащитного и доверчивого, я еще никогда не желал ему смерти так сильно, как в тот момент. Это было невыносимо. Я чувствовал, что не смогу довести свое дело до конца — меня так сильно воротило от вида этого парня. Все в нем вызывало жуткое раздражение, пробуждало неприятные уснувшие эмоции. Я хотел уйти, я должен был уйти, иначе он не дожил бы до рассвета.  
  
      Я осторожно приподнялся, чтобы не разбудить его, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он проснулся. Его веки дрогнули, а сердце забилось чуть быстрее, но у меня не было на это времени. Я просто оставил его, так же тихо покидая комнату и наспех накидывая на себя куртку в прихожей. Чуть позже я обязательно вернусь, но сейчас мне нужно было разобраться с самим собой.  


***

  
      Воздух раннего утра — уже такой знакомый — проникал в меня и немного успокаивал. Солнце не взошло, и небо было бледно-синего цвета, тихое и мрачное, как улицы этого города, по которым я слонялся уже около получаса.  
  
      Еще не было и трех, так что везде было безлюдно. Даже случайные прохожие не попадались мне на глаза, и от этого я был готов взвыть. Ни одного загулявшегося допоздна подростка, ни одного пьяницы — только полная пустота, будто я один в этом городе. Голодное и бессердечное чудовище в поисках средств для выживания. Хищник в пустом лесу без дичи.  
  
      В тот момент я действительно осознал серьезность ситуации, сложившейся в этом городе. Во всем мире. Настали тяжелые времена для меня. Настали тяжелые времена для вампиров.  
  
      Если я думал, что хаос был в первые десять лет новых законов, то я ошибался. Настоящий хаос начался сейчас. Вампиры словно выходили из-под контроля, опять превращались в тех животных, какими были раньше. Я чувствовал это на себе, я сам становился таким же прямо сейчас.  
  
      Донорская кровь уже давно стала слишком быстро заканчиваться в пунктах приема. Машины, на которых она перевозилась, перехватывались другими вампирами, покинувшими «культ» или не принадлежащими ему. Раньше каждый из нас мог иметь достаточный для жизни запас, теперь же этого не было.  
  
      Единственное, что мне оставалось в этот момент полного отчаяния и безысходности, — это пойти в «культ» и воспользоваться особой помощью смертных людей, принадлежащих нам.  
  
      Я не посещал это место с того момента, как приходил туда за советом по поводу Брендона, а до этого я был там еще несколько лет назад. У меня не было причин ходить туда, как и даже малейшего желания. Джо права, я был затворником, я полностью ограничил себя и «культ», но сейчас он был нужен мне ради выживания.  
  
      Мне пришлось вернуться обратно к своему дому, чтобы взять машину. Я не стал заглядывать внутрь, чтобы случайно не нарваться на Брендона. Слишком опасно ему было сейчас встречаться со мной. Так что я быстро прошел к гаражу и уже спустя пару минут ехал по Мосфилд-стрит к центру города, району Стрип Дистрикт.  
  
      Нынешний «культ» располагался именно там, в районе, что был по соседству с центральной частью города, вдоль реки Аллегейни. Раньше здесь были многочисленные фабрики и склады, а производимая продукция отправлялась на судах в другие города. Со временем район стал экономическим центром Питтсбурга. Сегодня большинство производителей покинули это место, а район наполнился множеством магазинчиков, ресторанов, баров и ночных клубов.  
  
      Я подъехал к старому, довоенной постройки зданию на окраине. Достаточно мрачное четырехэтажное строение, когда-то оно — до 1948 года — было типографией. Она принадлежала семье Фининган в течение нескольких поколений. Дастин Фининган получил ее в наследство от своего отца, трагично погибшего во время второй мировой.  
  
      Но увлечение алкоголем и азартными играми Финингана-младшего было сильнее, чем семейным бизнесом, так что вскоре после получения наследства он успешно разорился и продал типографию молодому и успешному европейскому бизнесмену Элиоту Карно, который быстро преобразовал здание для специфических нужд «Культа».  
  
      Элиот решил, что прикрыть сооружение, сделав из него на вид обычный дешевый отель, — самая удачная идея. Стоит ли говорить, каким узким был круг постояльцев этого отеля.  
  
      Послевоенные годы были одними из лучших времен Питтсбургского «культа». Сотни молодых девушек, уставших от одиночества и недостатка мужского внимания, с готовность отдавали себя «культу», а морально разбитые войной солдаты, которые так и не смогли приспособиться к гражданской жизни, искали смерти, которой не нашли на фронте. И она в лице бесконечно живущих и вечно молодых существ с удовольствием настигала их.  
  
      Когда пришло время больших перемен, закончилась холодная война и молодежь стала стремиться к развлечениям, Элиот придумал новый способ прикрыть «культ». Он переконструировал здание в ночной клуб — нижний этаж, а верхние стали офисами.  
  
      Клуб выполнял несколько функций. Он являлся развлечением для вампиров и людей, а еще он отлично привлекал в «культ» новую, молодую кровь.  
  
      Я подошел к черному входу в здание, через который обычно заходили «свои», и постучал. Через пару секунд мне открыл темноволосый вампир — Том, которого я знал не так давно. Он пропустил меня без лишних вопросов и не пытался завести со мной беседу. Том знал, что я не любил пустой болтовни и если приходил сюда, то это была или необходимость, или срочное дело. Сегодня это было и то и другое.  
  
      Клуб уже пустовал. Ни музыки, ни людей, только бармен-вампир в глубине довольно просторного помещения, медленно протирающий пустые бокалы. Он сразу же поднял на меня взгляд, стоило только мне войти, и на губах его заиграла нагловатая ухмылка.  
  
      — Уже утро, все посетители ушли, — отразился от стен помещения его голос, пропитанный колкостью. — Что, голодные времена, Райан Росс? — усмехнувшись, спросил он, вызывая у меня желание свернуть ему шею. Его звали Йен Кроуфорд, и я знал его примерно с того времени, как он перебрался в Питтсбург. Он был молодым вампиром из Европы, еще не пережившим до конца свою «человеческую» жизнь. Его чувства, эмоции, поведение — все было еще слишком напоминающим людей, отмершим не до конца. В его возрасте я был примерно таким же, возможно, поэтому он и вызывал у меня такое раздражение.  
  
      Я прошел к барной стойке, за которой он стоял, и устроился на сидении, все еще не произнося ни слова. Ярко-желтые, почти медовые глаза вампира метнулись в сторону, будто он искал кого-то, а после снова вернулись ко мне, сверкнув своим неестественным стеклянным блеском. Его глаза были одной из самых примечательных и выделяющихся черт, и они, несомненно, притягивали любого, кто смотрел в них. Я не видел Кроуфорда еще человеком, но уверенно могу сказать, что до его бессмертной жизни они не были такими. Возможно, они были карими, но обращение сделало их такими яркими и светлыми и с крошечным зрачком, больше похожим на маленькую черную крапинку.  
  
      Пара кудрявых прядей упала ему на глаза, когда он быстро плеснул какой-то жидкости в стакан и медленно протянул мне, наклоняясь к уху:  
  
      — У нас появился новенький человек не так давно. Его зовут Фрэнк, сейчас он в вип-зоне, — он резко вернулся в прежнее положение, и ухмылочка снова вырезалась на его лице. Взглядом он указал мне в нужную сторону, и я, коротко кивнув, направился туда.  
  
      Я застал этого самого Фрэнка в одной из специальных комнат за чтением книги. Он словно и не заметил моего прихода, продолжая сидеть в расслабленной позе на диване и увлеченно читать. Его темные, сильно отросшие волосы спадали на глаза, но ему это не мешало.  
  
      — Фрэнк? — окликнул я его, и он оторвал взгляд от страниц. Уставшие глаза посмотрели на меня с непониманием. Он выглядел странно, не так, как другие люди, принадлежащие нам. В нем не было заинтересованности, восхищения. Парень сидел здесь так, будто обязан был находиться тут.  
  
      Я подошел ближе и сел рядом с ним. Фрэнк осмотрел меня, без особенного удивления, но его взгляд говорил о том, что он не совсем понимал, зачем я пришел.  
  
      — Йен сказал, что я могу немного передохнуть, потом я сразу же вернусь к работе, — сказал он, будто защищаясь, и снова вернулся к чтению, демонстративно подняв книгу на уровень глаз.  
  
      — «Работе»? И что у тебя за работа здесь? — он раздраженно выдохнул и снова обратил все свое внимание на меня.  
  
      — Ну, иногда я помогаю на баре, разношу напитки, а потом, когда все уходят, прибираю помещение. А что?  
  
      — Как насчет твоих особых услуг для вампиров? — Фрэнк сразу же выпрямился, как услышал мои слова, и отложил книгу в сторону.  
  
      — Оу. Так Вам… — неуверенно произнес он.  
  
      — Именно, — Фрэнк коротко кивнул и тут же закатал рукава своей толстовки до локтя. На обеих его руках было нескончаемое количество шрамов, следов от укусов. Где-то уже бледно-белые, а где-то совсем свежие, еле-еле зарубцевавшиеся. Практически нигде на коже не было живого места, и куда же я должен был кусать?  
  
      Но Фрэнк решил это за меня, поднося ближе левую руку, где на запястье почти полностью зажил шрам от предыдущего укуса. Меня не нужно было просить дважды, так что я быстро вцепился зубами в кожу, заново разрывая ее и давая волю своему голоду. Я ждал очень долго, ждал терпеливо, но даже самые древние вампиры не могут жить без крови слишком большое количество времени.  
  
      Когда я почувствовал себя лучше, то сразу же отпустил руку Фрэнка, давая ему тупо уставиться на новое увечье. В глазах немного потемнело, я чувствовал, что мне было мало, мой голод был по-прежнему силен. Возможно, даже больше, чем прежде. Как будто я лишь раззадорил его кровью этого парня, но это все, что я мог иметь в ближайшее время, и от этого становилось тошно.  
  
      — Дай мне свою руку, — тихо обратился я к Фрэнку. Он обернулся ко мне и посмотрел с каким-то оттенком недоверия и беспокойства.  
  
      — Во мне осталось не так много. Приходите хотя бы завтра, — его лицо в секунду помрачнело, а такое я редко видел в наших смертных. Никакого обожания, лишь странная ненависть ко мне и к тому, что я только что сделал.  
  
      — Дай свою руку, Фрэнк, — чуть требовательнее произнес я, и ему ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться мне. Когда он сделал это, я осторожно прокусил свой палец, и выступившие капли крови упали на его свежую рану. Фрэнк удивленно посмотрел на меня, я и сам был поражен этим поступком.  
  
      — Какого черта, это ведь запрещено, — произнес он, наблюдая, как медленно регенерируется его кожа.  
  
      — Но ты ведь никому не скажешь об этом, верно? — Фрэнк лишь скептически посмотрел на меня и снова уставился на рубец. — Как давно они держат тебя здесь?  
  
      Мой вопрос поставил его в ступор. Глаза перестали наблюдать за исцелением кожи и уставились куда-то в пол. Он словно не замечал ничего, и мне показалось на секунду, что он решил просто проигнорировать мой вопрос.  
  
      — За что ты попал к ним, Фрэнк? Проиграл себя в покер? — усмехнулся я, за что был встречен его жестким, враждебным взглядом. Его рука стала слабо трястись, и сердце застучало слишком быстро. Он как будто был на грани истерики, бомба замедленного действия, которую я так бездумно зажег, и она вот-вот взорвется.  
  
      — Это не ваше дело. Вы такой же, как все они, — зло выплюнул он.  
  
      — Так и есть, — произнес я, вставая со своего места и покидая вип-помещение, где остался Фрэнк.  
  
      Кроуфорд проводил меня пристальным взглядом, когда я направился к двери, ведущей на служебную лестницу и далее к верхним этажам, вместо выхода.  
  
      На четвертом я остановился и дернул ручку двери, но она не поддалась. Спустя секунду один из вампиров открыл мне дверь и, узнав меня, пропустил внутрь.  
  
      Я все еще был на взводе, мне казалось, мои руки тряслись, и я терялся среди этих отвратительных узких коридоров и множества дверей, создающих обстановку дешевого мотеля. Я был готов вернуться, убить Фрэнка или поехать домой и покончить с Брендоном. Но я не мог. Я не имел права провалиться, я не имел права подвести «культ». Так что я мог только идти туда, где место моего единственного исцеления, к существу, имеющему власть помочь мне.  
  
      Я прошел в самый конец коридора и толкнул дверь, которая всегда была открыта, так как ее владелец имел привычку никогда не запираться. Как знать, видимо, эта черта передалась и мне.  
  
      Он был здесь. Разумеется, он был. Он всегда здесь, когда мне нужно. В этих старых апартаментах с темно-синими обоями и мебелью, которая стоит тут, наверное, с восьмидесятых. Зато отсюда всегда был прекрасный вид на реку и небольшую часть города. За это мне и нравился этот номер больше, чем остальные, и дело вовсе не в том, что здесь был он.  
  
      Его тело покоилось на чистых простынях, запах порошка от которых ярко пробивался в мой нос. И больше ничего. Запаха его тела я не чувствовал, так как он был слишком слаб. Для этого надо подойти близко, прижаться, провести кончиком носа по этой мертвенно-бледной коже. Я видел, как его глаза открылись в тот момент, как я вошел, словно он сам ждал моего прихода.  
  
      Он приподнялся и сел на постели, в его взгляде не было удивления, ненависти или осуждения. Его голубые глаза были как будто пусты, и это никогда не было хорошим знаком. Я знал его всю жизнь, но в тот момент я точно встретил его впервые. И я чувствовал себя так, словно разучился читать, потому что не знал, о чем он думал.  
  
      — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — произнес я тише, чем ожидал. Его взгляд блуждал по моему телу, задерживался на лице, пока, слегка приподняв подбородок, он не встал и не подошел ко мне ближе. — Только ты знаешь…  
  
      — Знаю что? — наконец, твердо спрашивает он. Его голос, как и холодный утренний воздух, отрезвлял.  
  
      — Меня. Только ты знаешь, что со мной. Я не могу спать, не могу дышать, я чувствую, что теряю контроль. Чувствую, что все рушится, а теперь еще и этот мальчишка… столько времени рядом с ним… я… — я почувствовал, как моя рука дрогнула от чужого прикосновения.  
  
      Он приблизился ко мне вплотную. Его холодные тонкие пальцы дотронулись до моей щеки, призывая замолчать. Он и так видел, что со мной происходит, и в его глазах теперь, наконец, что-то появилось — уверенность. Он знал, что делать с таким мной.  
  
      — Даллон, — я опустил голову и еле-еле коснулся воротника его белой рубашки носом. Сквозь нее просачивался тот самый тонкий аромат его тела, холодный, неживой, в отличие от Брендона, но я знал этот запах лучше, чем собственное имя, я жил им на протяжении долгих лет. И он напоминал мне о многом, о том, что у нас было, о том, что мы пережили. Он словно переносил меня на век назад, в прошлое, и вот уже живы мои родители, мои братья, мои друзья из цирка. Воспоминания снова оживают в моей голове, снова отзываются в моем сердце. Они настолько яркие, насколько не были реальные события.  
  
      А после снова мрак, снова мертвые люди, которых я когда-то похоронил, снова его холодная улыбка и жесткий взгляд. Но он нужен мне, прямо сейчас он нужен мне, как и когда-то больше сотни лет назад, когда вся моя жизнь была лишь для него.  
  
      Я поднял на него свои глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Даллон медленно водил ладонью по моей шее, пока не стиснул ее в сильной хватке, притягивая меня еще ближе. Его губы прикоснулись к моим, и это был не нежный поцелуй влюбленных, это был раздирающий поцелуй старых любовников, пропитанный противоречиями и взаимной ненавистью. Грязный и страстный, он поглощал нас и отпускал все то, что гложило меня ночами, что не давало мне спокойно жить все эти годы.  
  
      Даллон с силой вырвал несколько верхних пуговиц на моей рубашке, оголяя мою шею и часть груди. Его губы почти коснулись открывшейся ему части кожи, но остановились. Так близко, что я ощущал его сбивчивое дыхание. Он чувствовал запах человека, оставшийся на мне. Запах Брендона. Даже я его чувствовал. С тех пор, как мальчишка появился, его аромат чуть ли не въелся мне в кожу.  
  
      — Пахнет солнцем, — прошептал он мне в шею, прежде чем вцепиться в нее зубами. Тихий вскрик вырвался из меня, и я почувствовал давно забытое ощущение, когда я могу делать все что угодно со своим партнером.  
  
      Рубашка Даллона с тихим шелестом упала на пол, когда я, сорвав пуговицы, стянул её с его тела. Его прикосновения были чем-то очевидным, но таким давно забытым. Я снова становился тем молодым новообращенным рядом с ним, снова терял любую волю, подчиняясь ему. Но мне было это нужно.  
  
      Даллону хватило меньше минуты, чтобы стянуть остатки моей одежды и избавиться от своей. Он сделал резкий шаг вперед ко мне, и я, дернувшись назад, упал на постель — ту самую, на которой он лежал несколько минут назад. Она не хранила его тепло, не запоминала запах. Ничего человеческого не было в нас обоих, и это было прекрасно в каком-то смысле.  
  
      Он навис надо мной, снова заключая мои губы в жесткий поцелуй. Его рука надавила мне на плечо, заставляя лечь, и, как только я подчинился ей, он, перевернув меня на живот, прошелся пальцами по спине, оставляя дорожку из холодных прикосновений. Я не видел, но знал, чувствовал его взгляд на себе.  
  
      Даллон схватил меня за шею, заставляя резко поднять голову вверх и слегка придушив. Его пальцы больно надавливали, а губы стали целовать мой подбородок, опускаясь ниже. Я дотянулся рукой до его волос, цепляясь за них, притягивая его ближе к себе и даря глубокий поцелуй. Это усыпило его бдительность, и долгожданная кровь попала на кончик моего языка, когда я резко прокусил его губу.  
  
      Даллон резко отстранился от меня; он был разозлен.  
  
      — Дрянь, — бросил он, прежде чем заставить меня наклониться и прогнуться в спине. Его пальцы больно проникли внутрь, заставляя издать рваный вскрик. Два, три — я потерял им счет. Он не подготавливал — он наказывал, причинял боль. И, черт возьми, это самое меньшее, что он может.  
  
      Даллон вытащил пальцы, и спустя секунду я почувствовал разрывающую резкую боль. Я зажмурил глаза до потемнения, и из моего горла даже не мог вырваться полноценный крик. Я словно задыхался от этой боли и в тоже время дышал ею. Запах моей крови наполнил комнату почти мгновенно. Он вышел из меня, и я почувствовал прикосновение его пальцев к месту увечья.  
  
      Обернувшись, я увидел, как он заворожено наблюдал за размазанной по его пальцам красной жидкостью. Глаза его словно сверкали, зрачок терялся в их голубизне. Он казался обдолбанным наркоманом, когда взглянул на меня. Языком он осторожно провел вдоль пальцев, слизывая кровь, и я с замиранием и без того еле бьющегося сердца наблюдал за этим. Вкус моей крови вывел его из себя. Белые клыки полностью вышли, и весь его вид говорил о том, как он желал убивать. Он был ужасен на самом деле. Он был прекрасен для меня в любом случае.  
  
      Крови на его пальцах было ему недостаточно, так что Даллон, наклонившись, провел языком по месту разрыва мышц, которое все еще кровоточило. Я отвернулся, я не хотел видеть этого. Его прохладные касания приносили облегчение, и я чувствовал процесс собственной регенерации, но он, не дав ране полностью затянуться, снова вошел.  
  
      Это была его садистская игра: боль, облегчение, боль, боль и снова боль. Мы оба обожали эту игру когда-то.  
  
      Его движения сразу стали быстрыми, уверенными. Я выгнулся, стараясь всеми силами удерживаться на руках и не падать. Пальцами Даллон вцепился мне в бока и продолжал толкаться с безумной силой. Мне не было плевать на боль, проходящую сквозь все тело, — я упивался ею.  
  
      Его стоны мешались с моими, его запах имел схожесть с моим. Мы были связаны всегда, мы были неразрывны. Он наклонился, почти навалившись на меня, и снова я почувствовал хватку на своей шее. Уикс притянул меня ближе к себе и, вцепившись зубами в мое горло, надорвал тонкую кожу, позволяя крови стекать вниз и марать простыни под нами. Он больно высасывал мою кровь, продолжая движения внутри меня. Мне казалось, я терял сознание от подобного всякий раз, но я вампир, мой болевой порог выше, чем у людей, и держусь я при подобном дольше.  
  
      Я чувствовал, что теряю последние силы держаться, и поэтому, резко дернувшись, я оттолкнул от себя Даллона. Он неуверенно посмотрел на меня затуманенным взглядом, не понимая, зачем я остановился. Я положил руки на его плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, и забираясь сверху. Пришла моя очередь.  
  
      Его руки крепким кольцом объятий прижали меня к себе, и он снова вошел в меня. Боль не была уже столь сильной из-за быстрой регенерации, что только разозлило меня. Она была нужна мне.  
  
      Я совершил движение и услышал очередной его вздох. Мы вернулись к прежнему ритму, двигаясь быстро, непрестанно. Я снова вцепился в его волосы, заставляя его склонить голову вбок, открывая мне шею.  
  
      Мой язык сначала медленно касался его кожи, очерчивая место будущего укуса. Мои клыки давно вышли, поэтому я не тянул слишком долго. Я с какой-то неведомой мне ранее жестокостью разрывал его кожу, кусал так сильно, что Даллон недовольно вскрикивал и больно стискивал меня в объятиях. Но он не отпускал. Он привык. Бывало гораздо хуже, когда я был новообращенным и желал убить его всякий раз, когда он просто был рядом. Сейчас я был очень близок к этому. Его кровь по-прежнему была со смешанным горьковато-сладким вкусом, отдавала стальным, но это был лучший вкус вампирской крови, что я знал. Так же, как и он — вкус моей. В былые времена я предпочитал эту кровь любой человеческой.  
  
      Он пытался оторвать меня от своей шеи, на которой я оставил несколько глубоких следов, но все его попытки проваливались. Тогда он просто сдался, прижимаясь ко мне еще ближе, и под чуть ускоренное биение наших сердец и рваные неритмичные толчки вцепился в мою шею ответным укусом.


	9. Когда один охотник встречает другого, этот охотник съедает второго

_Я свое сердце дам тебе, чтоб подготовить место_  
для свидетельства любви, что затмевает голод.   
  
Ричард Сайкен «Снег и грязный дождь»

  
  
      Грязная постель, на которой я сидел, была пропитана кровью, спермой и отчаянием. Старые, запыленные окна комнаты пропускали сквозь себя лучи солнца, вставшего несколько часов назад. Грязь на них была словно рисунок на витражах храмов, и лучи как божественный взгляд просачивались и указывали на все грехи и пороки человечества, воплотившиеся в колорите этой комнаты. Сцена вчерашних событий снова и снова крутилась у меня в голове, но сейчас я был, наконец, спокоен. Меня больше не преследовал неконтролируемый голод, я снова стал собой, излечился и теперь просто сидел и смотрел на это утреннее солнце. Кожа слегка щипала, но я слишком любил этот свет, чтобы задернуть плотные занавески.  
  
      Дверь позади меня хлопнула, и я почувствовал прикосновения на своих оголенных плечах. Даллон прошел мимо и задернул шторы, разделяя ими меня и солнце. И эта была ни в коем случае не забота. Все, что он делал, он делал для собственной выгоды, ему не дано было понятие о заботе.  
  
      — Прекрати это, — произнес он, имея в виду мое восхищение солнцем. Он его никогда не любил. Не боялся, конечно, но спустя столетия оно стало как-то раздражать его, словно напоминая о том, что мир света не для него, что он больше не человек.  
  
      Он был уже одет: новая чистая рубашка и брюки, и я заметил, как он достал из шкафа чистую одежду для меня. Эта комната была не обжита, но в ней всегда имелись какие-то вещи. Одежда, презервативы в тумбочке, какие-то книги и пустая бутылка из-под виски. Но даже это не делало ее принадлежащей кому-то. Она была словно опорный пункт. Она была для всех, и в тоже время только для него.  
  
      Я медленно натянул на себя чистую белую рубашку и, застегивая воротник, прикоснулся пальцами к шее. Кожа была особенно гладкой и чувствительной в месте укуса, но даже мягких рубцов на ней уже не осталось.  
  
      — Это все из-за его запаха, — Даллон сел позади меня и его голос, слишком звонкий для этого тихого места, разрушил чары от моих размышлений. — Ты был с ним рядом слишком долго, и его запах сделал это с тобой. Это обычное дело.  
  
      — Я умею контролировать себя, — скептически бросил я. — Я работаю с людьми, вижусь с ними каждый день. За сотню лет я научился контролировать себя.  
  
      Даллон хмыкнул.  
  
      — Ты приспосабливался очень плохо. И с людьми тебе всегда было тяжело. То, что ты приспособился бывать с ними в обычной жизни — ничего не значит. Тебе пришлось впустить мальчишку на интимную территорию. Это другое.  
  
      — Вампиры живут с людьми, ты сам знаешь.  
  
      — Тебе просто нужно потерпеть. Но если будет совсем плохо, держись подальше.  
  
      — Держась подальше доверия не заработать.  
  
  
      Даллон выдал мне пару черных очков, прежде чем я вышел из «культа». Утром это здание словно умирало, превращаясь в некий другой мир, наполненный тишиной и одиночеством. Единственный кого я встретил здесь, был вчерашний парень — Фрэнк. Он каким-то угрюмым взглядом проводил меня, когда я уходил, а он оставался там, протирать стаканы в баре и мыть полы. И за этим взглядом скрывалось отчаяние, просящее, жгучее, пробирающееся тебе под кожу. Словно он хотел, что бы я хоть как-то помог ему, спас от всего это. Но я сам в той же лодке, и внутри меня по стенкам моих иссохших внутренностей можно собрать тот же осадок отчаяния, ту же жажду свободы. И спрятавшись под воротником пальто, я понимал, что я — такой же, как он, только привыкший ко всему этому.  
  
      Когда я вышел на улицу, то утренний Питтсбургский воздух, пропитанный холодом этого города и его мрачностью, словно прилип ко мне. Ночью он был теплее, а сейчас он остыл, и даже солнце не могло согреть его — оно само было холодным. Редкое и унылое и слишком слабое. В тот момент, мне захотелось скорее вернуться домой и снова прижаться к Брендону, тепло тела которого было сильнее тепла этого чертового солнца.  
  
      Я завел машину и тронулся, проезжая по знакомому Стрип-Дискриту. Продавец в цветочной лавке за углом странным взглядом проводил мою машину. Я бы не удивился, если бы он узнал меня. Его хитрые лисьи глаза, окруженные старческими морщинами, словно крючком цепляли. Но мне не было страшно. Я жил в этом городе больше ста лет, но сейчас он был достаточно большим, чтобы спрятаться в нем. Тебе лишь нужно переехать в другой район, где тебя не знают, и ты так и останешься незамеченным.  
  
      Но мне нравился мой нынешний район, он напоминал чем-то место, где я вырос. Дом, в котором я жил, был похож на родительский, хотя он гораздо больше. У меня есть просторная гостиная и несколько спален, которые я не использую, а в доме родителей всегда было тесно, хотя, возможно, так кажется мне сейчас, когда я живу один.  
  
      Я подходил к дому медленно, осторожно, словно ждал, что он скажет мне спит ли еще Брендон и спал ли, когда я ушел. Или возможно он вернулся к себе, сразу же, как обнаружил мой уход или же просто затерялся в этом доме, сел где-нибудь в кресле моей спальни, достал из нижнего ящика недочитанную мною книгу и решил скоротать время за чтением. Я ждал, но ответа все не было, и тогда я просто потянул за ручку, открывая ее.  
  
      Прихожая освещалась солнцем, проникшим сквозь окна, и я прошелся по этим лучам, упавшим на пол. Как и в первый день нашей с ним встречи я просто следовал за ударами его сердца, идя на автомате, пока этот звук не привел меня на кухню.  
  
      Брендон стоял за столешницей у окна, еще сонный, в одежде, которая сидела потрепанно после сна на его худом теле. Он налил себе воды в стакан, прежде чем обернуться и увидеть меня. Ни одна эмоция удивления не отразилась не его лице, лишь рука, держащая стакан, слегка дернулась.  
  
      Пару секунд он стоял и смотрел на меня, медленно и испытующе рассматривая мой внешний вид. Я легко прикусил язык, чтобы унять возникшее вновь глубоко во мне чувство голода.  
  
      — Я слышал ночью, как ты ушел, — тихим и немного хриплым ото сна голом произнес он. Молча стянув с себя пальто, я медленно повесил его на спинку кухонного стула и подошел к Брендону.  
  
      — Мне нужно было уйти.  
  
      — Зачем? — быстро спросил он, и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то между обидой и разочарованием.  
  
      — Затем, что тебе было опасно оставаться со мной.  
  
      — И почему же? — он слегка запнулся, будто отчасти понял, что я имел в виду. — Где ты был?  
  
      — В «культе», — произнес я и добавил спустя секунду: — Мне нужна была кровь. Я должен был предупредить тебя раньше, но я думал, что смогу контролировать этого.   
  
      — Но не можешь? — его вопрос звучал скорее как утверждение. Хотя нет, как итог, вывод, который он отметил сам для себя.  
  
      — Я справлюсь с этим, просто дай мне время.  
  
      Он понимающе кивнул и поставил стакан на стол.  
  
      — Вернемся спать? — спросил он, звучащий уже не так растеряно и более мягко, почти убедил меня снова поддаться ему.   
  
      — Только раздельно. Ложись в гостевой на втором этаже, — Брендон, слегка сбитый с толку, все же неуверенно кивнул как наказанный ребенок, получивший неизбежное наказание, и прошел мимо меня. Его тихие шаги удалялись все дальше, пока дверь на втором захлопнулась, и я не выдохнул с облегчением.  
  


***

  
  
      Я чувствовал, что не должен был этого допускать. Что мне нельзя было отсылать Брендона подальше, устанавливая некую невидимую пропасть между нами. И хоть я чувствовал, что не мог иначе, что так было бы безопаснее для него, но было что-то еще. Что-то мешающее мне. Тихие голоса в моей голове. Насмешливый голос Даллона, который шептал: «Отлично Райан, ты просто прекрасно справился» и его смех, прямо как в ту ночь, когда он учил меня убивать. Я делал ошибки, и он всегда говорил это его «отлично» пропитанное сарказмом и снисхождением. А после раздраженный голос Джорджианы, говорящий, что я кретин и идиот. Что теперь Брендон будет считать себя отвергнутым, что люди не животные, что к ним нужен чувственный подход. Но всех их: Джо, Даллона, хиханье Джерарда и недовольство Майкла перекрывал тихий шепот Элиота. Отличный от них всех, твердый, безэмоциональный, но как тонкая игла в подсознании, колющая прямо в цель. И укол ее напоминал о том, что я не справился, испортил все. А провал всегда приравнивался к предательству.  
  
      Я сжал пальцами виски, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли, но проблема не исчезла. Возможно, я обращусь к специалисту после, потому что кажется, схожу с ума.  
  
      Ладно. Ладно.  
  
      Я мог сделать это. Исправить все. И еще возможно постараться не убить Брендона.   
  
      Да, я мог бы.  
  
      Тихо поднявшись на второй этаж, я добрался до гостевой комнаты. Брендон не спал, но его тело тихо покоилось на постели. И я не знал, что мне нужно было делать. Что-то сказать? Извиниться?  
  
      Я так же тихо прошел к кровати, на которой он спал, отвернувшись в сторону окна. Он не услышал, как я вошел, потому что его сердце стучало так тихо и размеренно. Устроившись на постели я почувствовал, как Брендон возле меня чуть вздрогнул и обернулся.  
  
      Его глаза внимательным, но чуть ленивым взглядом, смотрели так, что становилось холоднее, чем обычно. Я знал, что выгляжу странно, не так как люди. Чуть пугающе, с бледной кожей и этим ненормальным «стеклянным» блеском в глазах. Что от меня веет могильным холодом и неестественной привлекательностью. А еще я выгляжу диким и голодным. И когда он так пристально всматривался, я понимал, что он видит все это, все то, что трудно увидеть обычным людям при мимолетной встрече со мной. И он не отворачивался, не пугался, не искал спасения. Он даже не проявлял слишком сильного любопытства теперь. Он просто видел это и словно… принимал.  
  
      Его тонкая рука потянулась к моему лицу, убирая упавшие на глаза волосы и медленно задерживаясь на моей щеке. Его пальцы коснулись моей кожи всего на секунду, но это словно обожгло нас обоих, и я вспомнил, как всего час назад захотел прикоснуться к его теплому живому телу. Всего на секунду. И это чувство снова вернулось ко мне.  
  
      Брендон придвинулся ближе и коснулся своими губами моих. И это было как глоток обжигающего воздуха. Как лихорадка, внезапно захватившая твое тело. Моя рука коснулась его шеи, мягко проводя пальцами по ней, нащупывая крошечные рубцы, которые я по неосторожности оставил. Брендон продолжал этот мягкий поцелуй немного неумело и нерешительно, но, не смотря на это, его поцелуй был искренним. Как цветок, который дарят в знак любви, как воспоминания, он был выражением чувств, а не обычным действием.  
  
      Брендон так же медленно оторвался от моих губ, но я все еще чувствовал его тепло, слишком сильное, чтобы отпустить меня просто так.  
  
      — Спи, — тихо прошептал я, проводя большим пальцем по линии его подбородка, и он немного недоверчиво посмотрел на меня, прежде чем закрыть глаза, прижимаясь ближе ко мне. Я опустил свою руку, находя своими пальцами его и переплетая их, чтобы показать, что я собираюсь остаться здесь. Что я больше не собираюсь уходить.  
  
      — Тебе трудно доверять Райан, — услышал я его слегка хриплый голос и почувствовал, как его дыхание мягко прикоснулось к моей шее.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Исправь это, — открыв глаза и слегка приподнимая голову, он встретился со мной взглядом. В его глазах сейчас была странная твердость и уверенность, как в тот день, когда он с такой легкостью шантажировал меня.  
  
      — Я постараюсь не убить тебя прямо сейчас, хотя мне бы этого хотелось, — я легко улыбнулся ему и увидел, как его взгляд становится мягче.   
  
      Он осторожно прильнул ко мне, прижимаясь лицом к изгибу шеи. Теперь его дыхание еще сильнее ощущалось на моей коже и я обнял его в странной и такой уже неестественной для меня манере.   
  
      — Райан… — тихо позвал он, и я лишь произнес неопределенное мычание в ответ. — Тот разговор… помнишь. Пару дней назад ты спросил меня, почему я был расстроен и я рассказал про родителей.  
  
      — Да, я помню.  
  
      — Дело не только в них. Дело... в моей сестре. — Его голос чуть дрогнул, когда он произнес это. Я продолжал молчать, не издавая ни звука, чтобы спугнуть этот странный момент искренности. — Около четырех лет назад моя сестра сбежала из дома и после этого вся моя привычная жизнь изменилась. Мы росли во всей этой атмосфере религиозности, запретов и вечных проповедей родителей. Они любили нас, ну… своеобразной любовью. Но больше всего они боялись, что мы встанем на неправильный путь. Поэтому они старались держать нас на максимально коротком поводке, знаешь… И Кара не выдержала. Когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она просто собрала свои вещи и документы и вылезла ночью через окно. Она, разумеется, предупредила меня, но… — его рука чуть сильнее сжала мою, и дыхание стало чуть чаще, но он продолжил: — Она сказала, что направится к друзьям в Чикаго, и она звонила мне, когда никого не было дома. А потом… Она сказала, что едет к другу в Питтсбург, и после этого от нее не было звонков. Родители, конечно, были в ярости, после ее побега, но я притворился, что ничего не знал и они оставили меня в покое. Но после этого стало совсем невыносимо. А когда Кара перестала звонить…я понял, что с ней что-то произошло. Но я не мог ничего поделать. Мне пришлось ждать два года до окончания школы, чтобы я мог уехать. Родители с таким трудом согласились, но я тогда сказал им, что сбегу как Кара, если они не позволят мне. Тогда я переехал сюда. Я надеялся найти что-то, любые зацепки. Но ничего не было. Единственное, что я узнал это то, что друзья Кары из Чикаго были убиты.  
  
      — Брендон, — я решился перебить его, потому что думал, что это стоит сделать. Он говорил обо всем этом так, словно это был его ночной кошмар. Это пугало его, но еще я не знал, имел ли право знать об этом.  
  
      — Нет, постой. Это еще не все. — выдохнул Брендон. — Тот друг Кары из Питтсбурга. Он тоже мертв.  
  
      Тогда я понял, что он хотел мне сказать. Тогда я понял, почему этот парень сейчас здесь, лежит в моих объятьях и почему он тогда следил за мной и почему забрался ко мне в дом. Я слегка отстранился от него, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Ты нашел нас случайно тогда, и ты решил, что мы и есть причина. Ответы на твои вопросы. Поэтому ты пришел ко мне? — спросил я, хотя ответ мне был не нужен. Это было так.  
  
      — Да, но это тоже не все, — он отвел взгляд в сторону, прежде чем снова посмотреть на меня. — Сейчас я здесь не из-за Кары. Из-за тебя, и себя. Из-за того что я хочу быть здесь. Я не использовал тебя Райан. Ну… возможно, сначала. Но ты по прежнему мне нужен, но теперь не только как источник информации.  
  
      Я улыбнулся, глядя на него. Жаль, что он оказался лучше, чем я думал секунду назад. Влюбленный мальчик, а не манипулятор. Вот кто он.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне. Пусть это будет небольшое изменение в сделке, — каждая клетка его тела напряглась в ожидании моего ответа.  
  
      — Ладно, — просто ответил я и Брендон улыбнулся. — А что я получу взамен?  
  
      — Ну... мою кровь? — я усмехнулся.  
  
      — По твоему это все что меня интересует? — с улыбкой произнес я.  
  
      — Но мне больше нечего предложить.   
  
      — Возможно, кое-что другое, — я приблизился к нему вплотную, ловя губами его дыхание. Мой голос звучал слишком голодно и пугающе, слишком неестественно жутко, и Брендон задышал чуть чаще. Его зрачки в свете утреннего солнца отливали темным шоколадом и становились все темнее.  
  
      — Пожалуй, мне придется что-то придумать, — прошептал он, прежде чем снова поцеловать меня, но на этот раз не нежно, не осторожно, а так, как в то утро, когда он остался. Но уже без того отчаяния, а лишь с откровенным и уверенным желанием, которое наэлектризовывало воздух в маленькой спальне, проникая в нашу кожу легкими покалываниями и заставляя нас с еще большей жадностью и нетерпением целовать друг друга.


	10. В меня бросаешь свое тело, и я осознаю, что жив

_Ты – лихорадка, с которой я учусь жить, и все подходит_  
к неправильному концу очень длинного туннеля.  
  
Ричард Сайкен. Соломенный дом, соломенный пёс

  
  
      Я медленно затянул галстук на шее, останавливая взгляд на отражении моего лица в зеркале. В утреннем освещении ванной оно казалось слишком бледным даже для меня, и я слегка потер щеки руками, чтобы разогнать медленную кровь и придать хоть более-менее живой оттенок своей коже. Но ничего особо не изменилось ни сейчас, ни за более столетия жизни. Оно по-прежнему было молодым и по-прежнему пугающим и отталкивающим.  
  
      На кухне Брендон сидел на уже привычном для него месте за столешницей. Сосредоточенно делая записи в своих тетрадях, он словно не заметил моего появления и лишь продолжил писать. Пройдя мимо него и оставляя мимолетный поцелуй на щеке, я открыл холодильник, чтобы достать некоторые продукты. Брендон отреагировал на мое прикосновение лишь улыбкой и снова вернулся к своему занятию.   
  
      — Что ты будешь? — спросил я, рассматривая запасы еды для него в холодильнике. Он оторвал взгляд от тетради и посмотрел на меня.   
  
      — Э-э. Ничего. Я вообще-то уже позавтракал. Извини, — неловко улыбнулся он и слегка пожал плечами.  
  
      — И когда же ты успел?   
  
      — Где-то между шестью и половиной седьмого, — хмыкнул он. — Что? Мне не спалось.   
  
      Я лишь ухмыльнулся и закрыл холодильник, оставляя нетронутыми несколько упаковок с готовой едой.   
  
      — У тебя выходной? — спросил он, возвращаясь к своим записям, старательно выписывая что-то из книги перед ним в свою тетрадь.   
  
      — Да.   
  
      — И чем будешь заниматься?   
  
      — Ну, для начала я отвезу тебя в университет. После я просмотрю твои заметки насчет Кары и, возможно, мне придется посетить «культ». А вечером мы могли бы заняться…не знаю, чем угодно?  
  
      — Что? — непонимающе спросил он и прервал свои записи. — Ты хочешь узнать о Каре?   
  
      — Часть договора, помнишь? — ухмыльнулся я, на что Брендон лишь насмешливо приподнял бровь. Полагаю, он удивился тому, что я, наконец, решил серьезно заняться его проблемой. В последние дни, что он проводил у меня, мы не делали буквально ничего. Я сосредотачивался лишь на нем, а он лишь на мне, не позволяя внешнему миру приникать в рамки этого дома, словно мы оба боялись разрушить только-только установленную связь. Все между нами казалось слишком хрупким, что бы можно было впустить что-то лишнее. Поэтому естественно мы не поднимали никаких вопросов вроде «узнать, что случилось с сестрой Брендона» или нечто настолько же серьезное. Нам нужна была какая-то простота, вроде обычного просмотра фильма или находиться в одной комнате, когда каждый занят своим делом.   
  
      В эти недели, Брендон чаще всего проводил время за чтением в гостиной или моей спальне. Иногда он сидел и записывал что-то в свои тетради или блокнот, как сейчас. Я в это время обычно занимался какими-то вопросами с работы, и он никогда не отвлекал меня. В такие часы дом погружался почти в полную тишину, прерываемую лишь шелестом страниц книги и его тихим дыханием. И эта тишина была каким-то образом приятна нам обоим.   
Нередко я ловил на себе его увлеченные взгляды. Он следил за каждым моим движением и невинно улыбался, когда я ловил его на этом.   
  
      Мне же приходилось по тысяче раз на дню сдерживать неконтролируемые позывы внутри меня, связанные с постоянным присутствием Брендона. Я ловил себя на том, что с трудом выношу его присутствие, и каждое его прикосновение словно режет по больной ране. Но мне оставалось лишь посильнее сжать зубы и перетерпеть.   
  
      Но моменты легкости, когда я не хотел убить его, осушив до капли и разорвав тело на куски, тоже происходили. Иногда, когда он клал голову мне на плечо, засыпая или случайно касался рукой моей руки, я не чувствовал себя ужасно. Я чувствовал себя так, словно все в порядке. Словно я просто человек, не жаждущий крови, не живущий смертью других, не жестокий или флегматичный к чувствам окружающих. Словно я снова Райан Росс из 1885-ого. Словно я снова жив.   
И таких моментов становилось все больше, и я тогда понимал, что начинаю привыкать. Вот то, о чем говорили многие вампиры, решившие оставить компанию мертвых и стать ближе к живым – адаптация. И я стал ближе к ней, чем за все годы, проведенные в почти полном одиночестве.   
  
      Будильник на телефоне Брендона резко оборвал установившуюся тишину комнаты. Это была еще одна его особенность, о которой я узнал, проведя с ним так близко столько времени – Брендон был безумно дисциплинированным. Каждый его шаг был просчитан, каждая минута имела смысл и была спланирована. Но учитывая то, что он рассказывал о своей жизни с родителями, это было не так и удивительно.  
  
      Он выключил мелодию и тут же собрал все свои тетради и учебники в ту старую потрепанную сумку.   
  
      — Я готов, — оповестил он меня, закидывая сумку себе на плечо и хватая свою куртку со стула возле него. Я лишь кивнул и, накинув на себя верхнюю одежду, мы вышли на улицу холодного ноябрьского Питтсбурга.   
  
Университет Брендона находился в десяти минутах езды от моего дома, и во время поездки мы обычно пытались разговаривать, хоть я и подвозил его туда всего пару раз за последние недели. Но сегодня Брендон был немногословен. Он включил радио, поставив на какую-то волну с классическим роком, а после стал греть руки у печки.   
  
      — Я закончу в четыре. Забери меня, идет? — усмехнувшись, спросил он, убирая руки от источника тепла и одевая на них перчатки.   
  
      — Конечно. Будь умницей и получи «А», — по-доброму съязвил я, на что в ответ получил заливистый смех Брендон и беззлобное «Пошел ты».   
  
      На секунду, перед тем как выйти из машины, Брендон задержал свой взгляд на моих губах, но подумав, тут же вышел, махнув мне рукой на прощание.   
  


***

  
  
      Разобраться с делом Кары Ури оказалось не так просто, как казалось мне изначально. Информации о девушке действительно не было нигде, и я просидел около двух часов, изучая все, что Брендон смог найти за последние годы. Сводки новостей, вырезки из газет о пропаже людей и странных убийствах, некрологи. Некоторые из них как удар холодного ветра в лицо оживляли мою память. Кое-кто из этих людей были моими жертвами. И может спустя годы их лица и имена постепенно размылись в моей памяти, при секундном взгляде на эти статьи я сразу же вспоминал те убийства в мельчайших деталях. И когда я просмотрел их все, то твердо знал, что среди них не было сестры Брендона. Ее я бы точно запомнил. Черты лица девушки во многом напоминали его, и я не думаю, что смог бы забыть такое, учитывая, что Брендон теперь постоянно рядом, рано или поздно это навеяло мне хоть какие-то воспоминания.   
  
      Но глядя на него, я вспоминал только об одном человеке. Неловком и замкнутом подростке, так похожем в годы своей юности на Брендона. Также отчаянно нуждавшемся во мне, и также бесследно пропавшем из моей жизни, как и Кара Ури из своей семьи.   
  
      Но мне по-прежнему было неизвестно ни как искать ее, ни как искать Уильяма Беккета.   
  
      И мне пришлось снова обратиться к «культу».   
  
      Как и всегда, когда я бессилен. Как и всегда, когда я растерян или нуждаюсь в чем-то, они приходят. Не искренняя любовь, а скорее слова клятвы друг перед другом заставляют нас делать это. Но не столь важно, какими мотивами руководствуется протянутая тебе рука, если она тебе помогает.   
  
      Они выбрали иное место на этот раз, потому что я сам попросил их об этом. Я не желал видеть никого с той самой ночи. Ни Фрэнка, ни Йена, ни уж тем более Даллона. Их присутствие отчего-то смешивало все мысли в моей голове, запутывало. А в тот момент мне нужны были ответы и ясный ум.  
  
      Поэтому Джерард и Джо предпочли пойти мне на уступки, но это хотя с какой стороны посмотреть.   
  
      Я зашел в старый заброшенный бар с заколоченными окнами и табличкой на двери с красовавшейся на ней надписью «закрыто». Он был неоднократно реставрирован, и здание было перестроено в каменное, но это заведение все равно сохранило ту атмосферу и прежний вид, каким оно было раньше. Когда-то это было кабаре. В том далеком 1885-ом, когда я только познакомился с ними, это место было как пропуск в прошлое, очередное воспоминание о моей человеческой жизни. Оно напоминало о Джорджиане, такой кажущейся невинной и прекрасной, о Даллоне, пугающем одним лишь своим взглядом холодных глаз, которого я впервые встретил здесь. Оно напоминало о слишком многом, но я не хотел уходить отсюда.   
  
      Бар, который сейчас был на месте этого кабаре уже два года как закрыт. Видимо, владелец разорился, потому что эта часть города не очень благополучна и бизнес здесь прогорает как зажженная спичка. Так что я легко преодолел замок на входной двери и проник внутрь, туда, где все было пропитано пылью и веселой музыкой. Где каждый шаг отражался ударами танцующих тут людей из 19-го века и пьянчугами, который выволакивали отсюда.   
  
      Я сел за барной стойкой, ожидая их прихода, и в разбитом зеркале бара я снова увидел свое отражение. Теперь оно не казалось каким-то пугающим и неестественным, оно было подходящим для этого заброшенного места. Как родной дом, в который вы вписывайтесь.   
  
      Они появились спустя несколько минут. Такие же другие, нежели я. Вечно блистательные и высокомерные, они были тут не к месту. Джорджиана и Джерард устроились на сидениях по обе стороны от меня. От них веяло сигаретным дымом и недовольством, окружая этим запахом всю комнату и перебивая даже густой запах пыли и затхлости.   
  
      — Здравствуй, Райан, — холодно отозвалась Джорджиана, и я обернулся к ней. Темный яркий макияж и такая же темная одежда нисколько не делали ее неприметнее, все равно выделяя словно красным цветом. И в такие моменты я действительно не понимал, как можно было не отличать людей от вампиров, ведь такие как Джо и Джерард одним своим внешним видом все время пытались это прокричать буквально вам в лицо.   
  
      — Здравствуй, — ответил я и тут же почувствовал прикосновение Джерарда на своем плече.   
  
      — Признаться честно, я уже начал скучать по тебе, — отозвался насмешливый голос темноволосого парня за моей спиной.  
  
      — В чем проблема Райан? — Джорджиана позволила себе улыбку всего на секунду, а после ее лицо вновь приняло нечитаемое выражение.   
  
      — Я ведь все объяснил, вы знайте насчет…  
  
      — Мы знаем, — нетерпеливо перебила она. — Но в чем же проблема?   
  
      — Я не знаю с чего начать, как найти ее и…  
  
      — Стой-стой, — голос Джерарда снова отвлек меня. — Зачем тебе ее искать?   
  
      Я обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. Даже в полумраке помещения его зеленые глаза блестели, отдавая чем-то лукавым и завораживающим. Причем настолько, что при долгом рассмотрении их ты чувствуешь неприятные ощущения под кожей, будто смотришь в глаза самому дьяволу. И даже если ты думаешь, что не боишься, ты боишься. Взгляд Джерарда всегда был способен играть такие шутки с людьми, заставляя их чувствовать разрывающий ужас. Потому что он был непредсказуем, он был неясен и непонятен. Он мог казаться тебе просто обычным, ты мог отметить про себя, что он красив и привлекателен, что его тело сексуально, а душа романтична, но стоит тебя заглянуть поглубже в его глаза, и тебя пронзает укол чистого ужаса. И на мгновение ты можешь увидеть свою смерть.   
  
      — Просто скажи ему, что она мертва. И он успокоиться. — он сказал это как само собой разумеющееся и улыбнулся хитрой плотоядной улыбкой.   
  
      — Я не могу просто сказать ему. Нужны какие-то доказательства.   
  
      — Мы позаботимся об этом, — кивнула Джо.   
  
      — Что, так просто? — усмехнулся я, удивляясь их сговорчивости.   
  
      — Элиот сказал помогать тебе со всем, что будет необходимо, — пожала плечами девушка.   
  
      —Это еще почему?  
  
      — Потому что он очень доволен, — улыбнулась она. — Мальчик рассказал тебе о сестре, значит, он начинает доверять тебе. Ты отлично справляешься, и Элиот рад этому.   
  
      —Ну, это прямо подарок на Рождество, — съязвил я, и ее улыбка тут же пропала, зато Джерард звонко рассмеялся рядом со мной.   
  
      — Кстати, хочу сделать тебе небольшое предупреждение, — ее лицо, прекрасное и милое, пыталось выражать твердость и опасность. — Друг Брендона, тот, что полицейский, заинтересовался частым отсутствием своего друга. И он уже знает, где тот проводит свое время. А точнее с кем. Будь осторожнее.   
  
      — Что? Спенсер знает?   
  
      — Один из наших заметил, как он следил за тобой. Разберись с этим, идет?   
  
      Я кивнул в ответ, и они оба встали, как бы говоря этим, что разговор окончен. Джерард быстро проскользнул мимо меня, заключая в легкое мимолетное объятие и прощаясь. В то время как Джо ненадолго остановилась, заглядывая мне в глаза.   
  
      — Джо, — позвал я ее, когда она уже собиралась последовать за Уэем на улицу. — Спасибо. — я не был уверен за что благодарю ее. Может быть за то, что она помогла мне решить проблему, или за то, что являлась некой страховкой, незримо оберегая от неприятностей. За то, что всегда была рядом, как спутница-сестра на протяжении всей моей «второй» жизни. Или за то, что притащила меня именно в это место, давая понять, кто я есть и где должен быть. Среди них. Среди мертвых, что прожили так же долго, как и я, среди тех, кто видел, как проходят целые эпохи, среди тех, с кем я проживу свою бесконечность.   
  
      Джорджиана позволила себе даже не улыбку, а лишь ее тень и подошла ближе ко мне.   
  
      — Не за что, дорогой, — ее руки нежно легли на мое лицо, и тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к коже. Она оставила легкий поцелуй где-то в районе моей скулы и тут же поспешила уйти, оставляя меня одного.  
  


***

  
  
      Я сделал еще один глоток вина, под звук редкого звона столовых приборов по стеклу тарелок. Брендон и Спенсер были не особенно многословны, и желание есть у них было не больше моего. Но они, как и я предпринимали хоть какие-то попытки делать вид, что ужин проходит вполне обычно.   
  
      — Так…вы встречаетесь или типо того? — Спенсер Смит явно был одним из тех людей, которые привыкли говорить все в лоб. Он с самого начала нашего знакомства дал мне понять, что не собирается быть милым со мной только потому, что его друг оказал мне внимание.   
  
      — Э-э…— протянул Брендон, слегка сбитый вопросом друга и попытался посмотреть на меня, но вместо этого смущенно опустил глаза вниз.   
  
      — Да. — ответил я, решив наконец спасти положение. Если Спенсер предпочитал прямоту, то ему стоило показывать ее.  
  
      — О, — отозвался он. — Теперь понятно Брен, почему твоя мама не позволяла тебе ходить на физкультуру и переодеваться в общей раздевалке.  
  
      — Спенсер, — удивленно прошипел Брендон, кидая гневный взгляд на друга. Тот лишь усмехнулся и уже более расслабленно закинул кусочек жареного мяса себе в рот. — Дело было не в ориентации, — поспешил уверить Брендона, поворачиваясь ко мне и глядя в глаза.   
  
      — Да ладно, я же пошутил, — закатил глаза Смит. — Я думаю, Райан это понял. — Я улыбнулся ему и, сказав «Конечно» в ответ, осторожно положил свою руку на руку Брендона, давая ему понять, что все в порядке. И как я и надеялся, это не укрылось от внимания Спенсера.   
  
      Я должен был показать ему, что не представляю угрозы. Именно для этого я и устроил этот дурацкий ужин в стиле знакомства с родителями невесты. Мне просто нужно было ликвидировать проблему в виде Спенсера Смита и лучший способ сделать это – уверить его в наших отношениях и их серьезности.   
  
      Брендон, как и ожидалось, с опаской воспринял эту идею. Это было своего рода для него двойное признание. В том, что ты не совсем обычной ориентации и в том, что ты встречаешься с мужчиной. Но мне не пришлось уговаривать его слишком сильно, Брендон был правильным и в каком-то роде высокоморальным, так что скрывать от друга такие вещи для него самого было неприятно.   
  
      — Ладно… Райан, — вдруг позвал меня Смит. — Кем вы работайте? Я забыл.   
  
      — Ничего. Я работаю в аукционном доме, оцениваю произведения искусства.  
  
      — Должно быть интересно, — сказал он не очень-то заинтересованно.  
  
      — Да, я люблю подобное. — он лишь хмыкнул в ответ и продолжил есть. На его лице, немного хмуром отражалось какое-то недоверие. Я знал, что это черта всех копов быть ну… копами? Но Спенсер был слишком насторожен. Когда он только переступил порог моего дома, то я заметил, как его взгляд впился в меня, как у того старика из цветочной лавки. И я не знал, что мог рассказать ему Брендон обо мне. Оставалось надеяться, что не слишком многое.   
  
      На моей тарелке было больше половины не съеденного блюда, потому что я действительно просто уже не мог смотреть на это. Наверное, если бы я съел еще хоть немного, я бы долгое время провел в туалете, в конвульсиях возвращая все это обратно. Так уж вышло, что вампиры с трудом усваивают привычную для людей еду. А для меня она вся была как рвотное лекарство, я все же ел ее иногда, когда была острая необходимость.   
  
      — Интересно… что вы знакомы всего несколько недель… — вдруг начал Спенсер, прерывая неловкое молчание, которое установилось в комнате на несколько минут.   
  
      — Три, вообще-то, — твердо перебил его Брендон, недовольным тоном.   
  
      — Ну да. Все равно, как-то очень быстро. Брендон почти перестал ночевать у себя за все это время.  
  
      — У Брендона здесь есть отдельная комната без соседа и шума посторонних людей. К тому же, я не против, нам обоим так менее…одиноко.   
  
      — Ну да, — хмыкнул он. — И секс в любое время, верно?   
  
      — Ну всё, Спенсер Смит! — Брендон звонко ударил вилкой по столу. Его глаза блеснули возмущением, и я никогда еще не видел его таким: с чуть покрасневшими щеками и враждебно поджатыми губами. Он выглядел не устрашающе, а скорее мило для меня в этот момент, но мне все же пришлось вмешаться.   
  
      — Эй, все нормально, — я сжал руку Брендона чуть сильнее и почувствовал, как он напряжен.   
  
      — Почему ты злишься? Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Я все еще твой лучший друг, — возмутился Спенсер, отводя взгляд от Брендона и неловко поправляя воротник своей рубашки.   
  
      — Потому что такие вещи не говорят, к тому же ты не прав!   
  
      — Ну да, скажи еще, что между вами ничего нет! Вы же вроде как «вместе», — он специально выделил это слово, показав в воздухе кавычки.   
  
      — Это… Блин, это не твое дело, — цокнул Брендон, и Спенсер выпрямился на своем месте, почувствовав, что действительно переступил черту. Он виновато посмотрел на смущенного Брендона, сжимая левую руку в кулак, пытаясь сдерживать себя.   
  
      — Ладно, прости. Просто я… Ты рос в непростых условиях, и для меня необычно, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты не совершил ошибки, — извиняясь произнес он. Брендон кивнул, а у меня все это вызывало у меня лишь улыбку. Как дурацкая романтическая комедия, и Брендон в роли девушки, Спенсер ее строгого отца, а я, конечно же, самый ужасный парень из ее класса.   
  
      — Уже поздно, Спенс, наверное, тебе пора, — выдохнул Брендон, понимая, что вечер все равно уже омрачен, и видимо им придется многое обсудить, но мне не нужно в это вмешиваться. Я был уверен, что сделал все от меня зависящее, и теперь Брендон сам убедит во всем друга.   
  
      — Тогда идем, приятно было познакомиться, Райан, — произнес Смит, вставая и протягивая мне руку.   
  
      — Идем? — непонятливо спросил Брендон.   
  
      — Ну, ты же не собираешься снова оставаться здесь? — вопрос Спенсера был скорее риторическим.   
  
      — Но… — уже начал было Брендон, но я прервал его, кивнув и шепча тихое «иди», в ответ на что он выдал самую недовольную и натянутую улыбку.   
  
      Я оставил самый целомудренный поцелуй на его губах, когда они со Спенсером уходили, и тогда я заметил, что подозрения полицейского никуда не исчезли, и что сквозь его скупую улыбку просачивались немые вопросы ко мне. И я лишь надеялся, что они были не о том, как я похож на маньяка или почему мои глаза имеют такой странный блеск. И когда дверь за ними обоими закрылась, я снова и снова стал прикасаться к коже на своем лице, пытаясь скрыть мою вечную печать смерти.


	11. Я - якорь, который сам бросил якорь

_Пусть возведут собор из наших тел, губы его коснутся_   
_моей шеи, и будут уста его небесной сферой, и поцелуи его_   
_падут на меня, как звезды._   
  
_Ричард Сайкен. Все твои имена._

  
  
  
      Ночь без Брендона была беспокойной. Наполненной тишиной, от чего становилось не по себе. Не было знакомого тихого звука биения его сердца, не было шороха страниц или его дыхания. Сладкий запах развеялся и казался несколько далеким, неуловимым. И я не думал, что смог так привыкнуть к этому.   
  
      Ложась спать, я заметил кое-что, забытое Брендоном, на полке в моей комнате. Небольшую книгу в толстом коричневом переплете и с вырезанным золотой фольгой словом «Библия». Удивительно, как он мог ее забыть, потому что он старался не расставаться с ней. Не потому, что верил в Бога. За то время, что он был рядом, я понял - это далеко не так. Она была нужна ему скорее как напоминание. Как для меня тот заброшенный бар в Лоуренсвилле. Она хранила его воспоминания.   
  
      Мне эта книга тоже напоминала о многом. О том, как по воскресеньям нас с братьями родители водили в церковь и оставляли жуткие побои, если мы не молились усердно перед сном и во время ужина. О том, как отец напивался по вечерам и кричал на весь дом цитаты из этой книги. «Дух Господень на Мне; ибо Он помазал Меня благовествовать нищим, и послал Меня исцелять сокрушенных сердцем, проповедовать пленным освобождение, слепым прозрение, отпустить измученных на свободу, проповедовать лето Господне благоприятное.»* - кричал он словно проповедник на службе, чтобы мы с братьями сильнее боялись его.   
  
      Отложив книгу, я забрался в постель, и тишина дома так сильно настигла меня, что я слышал шаги прохожих на улице, мне казалось, я мог бы услышать даже их шёпот за несколько кварталов.   
  
      Я проворочался в постели несколько часов и все безрезультатно. Я уходил в забвение на несколько минут, где видел Брендона, его смерть, его холодные бледные губы и чувствовал угасающий запах его кожи. Я бредил.   
  
      Когда я открыл глаза, и повернулся лицом к тумбочке, дурацкая Библия Брендона попала в поле зрения, и я с какой-то яростью схватил ее и отшвырнул в угол комнаты. И именно в тот момент я услышал тихие шаги где-то возле дома. Не такие, какие были раньше до этого. Они были ближе и становились все более отчетливыми, и после них последовал стук в дверь.   
  
      Мне хватило пары тройки секунд, чтобы оказаться внизу у входной двери, сквозь которую я уже ощущал нечто знакомое и притягивающее. Брендон неловко замер с занесенной над дверью рукой, когда я открыл ее, тут же втаскивая его внутрь.   
  
      Он первый не удержался и прижался ко мне, заключая в поцелуй. Его губы словно беззвучно говорили мне своими движениями, как он тосковал по мне эти несколько часов. Я прижал его к стене, припадая к знакомому месту на шее, и услышал, как дыхание Брендона участилось. Теперь он меньше зажимался и сам слегка вытягивал ее, словно отдавая себя в мое распоряжение. И я сделал это. Обдавая холодным дыханием, разрывая кожу острыми зубами, я забирал его и то, что он мог мне предложить. Красная дорожка крови стекла на его ключицу, и я провел по ней языком, а после присосался к маленькой ранке. Рука Брендона мягко провела по моим волосам, очертила линию скулы, пока он медленно не приподнял мое лицо за подбородок, вынуждая оторваться от его тела и посмотреть на него.   
  
      Я дотронулся рукой до его шеи, опускаясь чуть ниже и оттягивая вырез его футболки.   
  
      — Я не смог уснуть, — улыбнулся он, глядя на то, как я внимательно очерчиваю взглядом открывшуюся мне часть его груди.   
  
      — Знаю, — прошептал я, не в силах оторвать взгляда от красной полоски, забирающейся ему под ворот.   
  
      — Спенсер хотел, чтобы я переночевал у него. Боялся, что я вернусь обратно к тебе.   
  
      — У него паранойя, — я усмехнулся и посмотрел Брендону в глаза. Он выглядел задумчиво и счастливо, как, наверное, выглядят все влюбленные люди. Слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, он склонил голову вниз и неотрывно смотрел на меня. Его взгляд медленно блуждал от моих губ до груди, и я медленно потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
  
      — Все в порядке? — обеспокоился я.   
  
      — Да, — выдохнул он и прикоснулся к моим губам. Он пах холодной Питтсбургской ночью, которая осела на его куртке, и кровью из открытой раны. Его страх и возбуждение, заставляли меня целовать чуть жестче и резче чем обычно, но, похоже, Брендону это только нравилось. Его рука легла на мой живот, забираясь под футболку и прикасаясь к моей коже. Он никогда еще не позволял себе ничего подобного, рано или поздно он начинал зажиматься, прикосновения обжигали его как огонь и он одергивал и меня и себя. Но сейчас он был увереннее, чем обычно, в его движениях не было скованности, лишь легкая неопытность.   
  
      Я разорвал наш поцелуй, чтобы не дать ему зайти дальше и Брендон казался разочарованным.   
  
      — Что? — спросил он, когда я, прокусив свой палец, приложил его к ранке на шее.  
  
      — Ничего, — место укуса постепенно затягивалось, оставляя лишь красные кровавые пятна. Наблюдая за этим, я медленно слизал языком остатки крови на его коже, и теперь там не осталось и следа. Брендон тяжело сглотнул, когда я позволил себе медленно целовать его шею.   
  
      — Брендон, — тихо позвал его я, отодвигаясь и заглядывая в его глаза. — Что ты будешь делать, если я не найду твою сестру?   
  
      Брендон выдохнул, склоняя голову набок. Его рука коснулась моей щеки, а после спустилась к шее и притянула меня обратно к нему.   
  
      — Я не хочу заставлять тебя делать это. Я просто хочу знать, что с ней случилось, какой бы не была правда. Но если ты не сможешь мне помочь, это не изменит моего отношения к тебе… — его голос звучал тихо и искренне, хотя я не думал, что он мог звучать у него по-другому. Брендон стоял здесь передо мной как воплощение преданности и настоящих чувств, а я напротив как его уродливое зеркальное отражение, в котором лишь ложь и игра. И мне ничего не хотелось с этим делать, все это так, как и должно быть. Все это являлось тем, чем и должно было являться. Он влюбленный живой человек, я – мертвое существо без морали и всех этих прекрасных человеческих чувств. Любовь, преданность, нежность, забота – все это я был научен испытывать лишь к системе «культа». К его законам, порядку, власти. К своим «братьям» и «сестрам», а не к нему.  
  
      Кончик моего носа коснулся его и Брендон улыбнулся.   
  
      — Я попытаюсь узнать о ней в «культе», но это может вызвать у них подозрения ко мне.   
  
      — Тогда… может, я сам это сделаю? — я удивленно взглянул на него. — Отведи меня туда, и я…  
  
      — Нет, — твердо оборвал я.   
  
      — Почему нет?   
  
      — Потому что нельзя прийти туда просто так, — его наивность заставила меня усмехнуться. — Либо ты приходишь с кем-то, либо тебя «приглашают». Это, черт. Это как закрытая тусовка, понимаешь? Кто попало туда не попадает.   
  
      — Ну, так приди со мной. В чем проблема?   
  
      — В том, что там опасно, черт возьми. Как только ты переступишь порог, я не смогу защитить тебя, не прикидывайся идиотом, ты же следил за ними, ты в курсе.   
  
      Брендон поджал губы, обдумывая мои слова и что ему на них ответить.   
  
      — Тогда в парке… — вдруг начал он. — Та женщина, что подошла ко мне. Ты сказал, что я с тобой, и она отстала, верно? Тогда я спросил, если ли у вас правила на этот счет, и ты сказал «да». Так значит… — произнес он, и его глаза сочились самодовольством.   
  
      Я прикусил нижнюю губу, и устало выдохнул, опираясь рукой на стену, возле его головы.   
  
      — Ты что запоминаешь все, что я говорю?   
  
      — Почти, — усмехнулся он.   
  
      — Тебе это не понравится, — улыбнувшись, предупредил я, но решимость в его глазах уже не было возможности погасить.   
  


***

  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь этого? Ее нельзя будет снять?   
  
      Брендон задумчиво прикусил свою нижнюю губу и пару секунд еще обдумывал свое решение, пока не кивнул головой в знак согласия. Я поднес его запястье ближе к своему лицу и замер на мгновение. Я никогда и никому не ставил метки на левой руке, впрочем, как и на правой. Мне это было не нужно. Кровь я мог получить у любого смертного культа, а особых чувств я не испытывал ни к одному человеку. Хотя эти метки не имели особого значения для вампиров, кроме как простой гарант безопасности выбранного ими человека, так что и для меня это должно значить не больше. Но что это значило для Брендона? Считал ли он этот жест чем-то, что делало нас ближе, связывало?   
  
      На самом деле это был просто еще один шаг, приближающий его к смерти, но он не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.  
Я поднес его руку еще ближе и коснулся губами горячей кожи. Мысли хаотично сбились в одну единственную – мысль о голоде. И по обыкновению зуд в деснах дал знать о том, что я готов преодолеть барьер в виде смуглой кожи Брендона между мной и кровью.   
  
      Мои клыки сами вонзились в него, попадая точно так, что бы прокусить вену. Я сделал еще укус, более сильный, разрывающий тонкую плоть. Брендон зашипел и постоянно вырывал руку, но я уже сильно вцепился в нее, так что он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Соленый вкус крови становился все слаще и слаще и я и не думал останавливать себя. Я вгрызался еще сильнее, причиняя ему больше боли, и Брендон начал вскрикивать и пихать меня рукой, чтобы я прекратил, но я не прекращал. Я облизывал, высасывал, и мое сознание охватил белый шум и голос Брендона стал все тише и тише, пока я не почувствовал как похолодело его тело, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы стать для меня сигналом.  
  
      Преодолевая в себе ужасную силу притяжения к его запястью, я оторвал губы от руки. Брендон выглядел потрепанно и испуганно. Я слишком увлекся и выпил у него крови больше, чем должен был, и ему это не особенно понравилось. Он оскалился на меня и прошипел, когда я снова дотронулся языком до его похолодевшей руки, слизывая с кровоточащей ранки кровь. Достав из кармана брюк маленькую пробирку с черной краской, я капнул чернилами в те места, где были следы от моих зубов.   
  
      —Ты разве не дашь мне своей крови или еще чего, что бы она затянулась? — спросил Брендон, осматривая мое творчество на его руке.  
  
      —Да ладно, это всего лишь обычный укус, не драматизируй. К тому же должен остаться шрам. Обработай все сам, только чернила не смой, — закрыв пробирку, я сунул ее обратно в карман.   
  
      —Ты не очень-то заботлив, — криво хмыкнул он и приложил к руке прозрачную пленку и бинт, пропитанный хлоргексидином.   
  
      — Позволь мне, — легко и мягко я подцепил края белой марли и завязал аккуратный узелок. — Придется подождать пару недель, пока не заживет.   
  
      — Долго, — задумчиво протянул Брендон, наблюдая за медленными аккуратными поглаживаниями моих пальцев его руки. Я обводил места на его коже вокруг бинта, словно пытаясь успокоить раздражение.   
  
      — Некуда спешить, — я мягко провел кончиками пальцев по сгибу локтя левой руки Брендона и он улыбнулся, как улыбались мои братья от такой щекотки, своими искренними детскими улыбками, воспоминания о которых как мне казались уже давно превратились в пыль. И я впервые за долгое время тоже улыбнулся, вспоминая о своей прошлой жизни. Брендон обратил на это внимание, и я услышал его приглушенный смех.   
  
      — Самая жуткая улыбка, что я видел, прости, — объяснил он усмехаясь. — У тебя просто кровь… — его пальцы провели по коже вокруг моих губ, и это, возможно, было самым странным и ненормальным из всего, что можно увидеть, но глаза Брендона блестели, и даже сквозь стекло его очков я видел, как зачарованно он смотрел на меня. А я все то же кривое и холодное отражение его чувств, испорченное и сгнившее. С пустым, как сама пустота, взглядом, отвечающим ему.   
  
      Его губы без просьб и подсказок сами коснулись моих, не смущаясь ни вкуса собственной крови, ни мертвого поцелуя. Его страсти, тепла, его любви хватало на нас обоих, поэтому я просто, как на зов инкуба, шел ведомый своим и его желаниями, стремясь утонуть в этом незнакомом чувстве.  
  
      — Ты отведешь меня туда? — прошептал он, когда мои губы уже касались знакомых мест на его шее. Я словно стал слышать хуже, потому что его слова с таким трудом пробивались сквозь стену в голове.   
  
      — Да… черт, да.   
  
      — Спасибо, — произнес он, встречаясь своим взглядом с моим. Его лёгкий испуг отдавал горечью на губах, когда я поцеловал его.   
  
      — Я не могу заставить тебя передумать, да? Ты не остановишься? — моя улыбка была то ли обреченной, то ли печальной, когда я подумал о том, что ему все равно уже поздно сходить с дистанции. Сам того не зная, он уже ввязался в незримую войну с «культом» и они не намеренны проигрывать. И даже если я захочу, я не смогу спасти его.   
  
      — Я хочу покончить с этим и перестать видеть ее лицо во сне, понимаешь? Я бы пошел туда и без тебя… не знаю как… Но я рад, что ты будешь со мной.   
  
      — Я пойду за тобой, даже если ты никогда не остановишься.   
  
      И его губ снова коснулась улыбка, до краев наполненная сладкой надеждой. И его глаза тронул блеск звезд на небе сегодняшней ночи. Я постараюсь выполнить обещание, пока клятва, данная мною много лет назад, не разрушит эту.   
  
      Притянув к себе, я в очередной раз поцеловал его, чувствуя как Брендон легко сдается.   
  
      — Ты на вкус как солнце, — прошептал я, вызывая улыбку на его лице.  
  
      —А ты соленый как кровь, — усмехнулся он. — У меня голова кружится.   
  
      — Извини. Я немного увлекся. Дойдешь сам до постели?   
  
      — Да.   
  
      Брендон уснул так быстро, что это даже пугало, но виной тому было его полуобморочное состояние. Он выглядел измученно и так по-детски беззащитно. Всего три недели назад он боялся оставаться со мной в одном доме, а теперь даже не вздрагивал во сне из-за моего присутствия. Так нельзя. Он не должен быть таким доверчивым ко мне. Но он так быстро позволил себе утонуть в этой бездне, что мне его жаль. И мне жаль себя, потому что я снова тошнотворно близко к тому, чтобы убить его. Этот соблазн был так силен, что я не мог заставить себя выйти из комнаты, хотя это спасло бы нас обоих на какое-то время. Но я просто остался там, с ним, прижимаясь к нему ближе и проводя рукой по темно-каштановым волосам. Он мой ночной кошмар, но с этим кошмаром намного спокойнее.   
  


***

  
  
      Брендон проснулся рано. Раньше меня. Но я не стал его останавливать, когда он встал с постели и принялся одеваться. Я был уверен, что он никуда не уйдет. Это необъяснимое чувство, когда ты просто знаешь, что так оно и будет. И я знал.   
Теперь меня постоянно не покидало ощущение, что Брендон где-то рядом. Где-то слишком близко даже тогда, когда его нет в поле моего зрения. И я решил, что во всем виноват психологический эффект поставленной вчера метки. Теперь мне вовсе никогда не избавиться от этой тошнотворной эйфории нашей близости.   
  
      Я нашел его на заднем дворе дома посреди белой пелены.   
  
      — Первый снег! — счастливо объявил он, как маленький ребенок. Его инфантильность и пугала и завораживала одновременно. Я смотрел на него и пытался понять, как изменился мир. Внутри меня как будто кто-то чиркнул спичкой, и все больше и больше разрасталось ощущение, что Брендон моя единственная связь с реальным миром. Мой проводник к свету.   
  
      — Ты собираешься выйти из дома? Я не куплюсь на то, что вампиры боятся снега. Если бы это было так, вы бы не жили в Питтсбурге, — усмехнулся он, прежде чем наклониться, собирая в ладони новую порцию снега.   
  
      — Это смешно Брендон.   
  
      — Но первый снег! — притворно возмутился он, попадая снежком мне в голову.   
  
      Его куртка была слишком легкой для этой внезапно наставшей зимы, поэтому его тело бил легкий озноб, пока он отогревался на кухне. Повязка на его руке сползла, пока он потягивал горячий чай из кружки, и я заметил покраснения вокруг укуса.   
  
      — Тебе надо сменить повязку чуть позже.   
  
      — Да, наверное. — Мягко улыбнулся он и посмотрел на свою руку. Улыбка исчезла, и странная гримаса на мгновение прошлась по его лицу.   
  
      — Все нормально?   
  
      — Да. Просто немного чешется. Вернее…очень чешется. Это нормально?   
  
      — Не знаю, — честно ответил я. — Ты не занес туда инфекцию?   
  
      — Нет, я проверял сегодня. Она будет довольно уродливой, да? — спросил он, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от перебинтованного места.   
  
      — Да, скорее всего. Что-то вроде пятен и следов укуса. — я хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем, каким задумчивым он стал. — Не нравится?   
  
      — Нет… то есть, нравится…не уверен… Мне на самом деле плевать как она будет выглядеть.   
  
      — Потому что она позволит тебе пройти к вампирам?   
  
      — Боже, нет. Не из-за этого.… Из-за тебя? — улыбнувшись, я заметил, как он смутился, но в тоже время его язык, быстро облизавший верхнюю губу, говорил мне о том, что его это заводило. — Не знаю, просто чувствую, что это что-то вроде связи, знаешь. Возможно…чувствую себя особенным.   
  
      — Ты итак особенный. Я никому ее не ставил.   
  
      — Это хорошо?  
  
      — Не знаю. Может быть. Хотя, скорее всего, нет. Когда мы придем в «культ» многие не оставят это без внимания. Некоторые проявят к тебе излишний интерес.   
  
      — Ничего, я переживу. — он зашипел и его рука дернулась вместе с кружкой чая.   
  
      — Иди сюда, — я подошел к нему и Брендон растерянно наблюдал за тем как я развязываю и без того слабую повязку на руке. По его лицу было видно, что зуд причинял слишком сильный дискомфорт, но на ум мне приходил лишь один способ помочь унять этот недуг.   
  
      Нож, лежащий на кухонном столе, дал мне последний толчок, и я схватил его. Брендон настороженно смотрел на меня, но даже не подумал отойти. Острый кончик прошелся по тонкой коже, и пара капель упала на кухонный кафель. Расточительство. Я поднес свой окровавленный палец к его губам и Брендон лишь секунду пробыл в раздумьях. Языком он собрал выступившие капли и посмотрел на меня, словно ожидая одобрения его действиям.   
  
      — Зачем это? — спросил он, когда порез исчез на моем пальце, а в его глаза уже заблестели как от действия наркотика.  
  
      — Снимет зуд, — улыбнулся я.   
  
      — Странно себя чувствую.   
  
      —Подожди пару минут. Многим, знаешь, даже нравится этот эффект.   
  
      — Эффект чего?   
  
      — Вампирской крови. На вкус она ужасна, но зато действует как легкий наркотик.   
  
      — Не так уж ужасна на вкус, вообще-то, — хитро улыбнулся он. — Голова кружится…как вчера.   
  
      Я усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как моя кровь действует на Брендона. Он часто моргал, постоянно смотрел на свои пальцы, словно ожидал, что у него на них вырастет дерево или еще чего похуже. Он был очарователен под этим легким кайфом.  
  
      — Почему она раньше так на меня не действовала? — спросил он, немного заторможено глядя в мои глаза.   
  
      — Потому, что ты никогда не пил ее. Раньше я применял ее местно, а теперь она действует на твой мозг.   
  
      — Это…неплохо, — он снял очки, и они остались лежать рядом с окровавленным ножом. — Ты чувствуешь себя так же, когда пьешь мою кровь? — его улыбка стала немного напоминать оскал, когда он медленно встал со своего места и подошел ко мне вплотную.   
  
      — Не совсем. Намного…лучше.   
  
      — Да? — глаза Брендона стали ярче, но я не знал, было ли тому причиной то, что я видел их теперь не сквозь стекло очков или это моя кровь так действовала на него.   
  
      — Да. Это как…наваждение, как…оргазм, только сильнее в десятки раз.   
  
      — Ну, тогда я не смогу понять, потому что я, ну знаешь, девственник, — я уперся в кухонную тумбу, потому что Брендон напирал все сильнее. От моего невинного мальчика не осталось почти ничего, осталось только то, что я выпустил из него благодаря моей вампирской сущности. Кажется, его поглотила эта волна эйфории. Улыбка на его губах стала какой-то небрежной, развязной и он не стеснялся прижиматься ко мне ближе, цепляясь руками за мои запястья.   
  
      — Тебя неплохо так накрыло, да? — улыбнулся я, когда наши лица разделяли уже всего пары сантиметров. Это странное желание в глазах Брендона казалось каким-то диким, как у убийцы перед жертвой, но почему-то это лишь больше сводило меня с ума.   
  
      — Поцелуешь меня?   
  
      — Брендон…  
  
      — Поцелуй, — взмолился он и его губы почти касались моих, но он просил, чтобы это сделал я, а я не делал. Я пытался изо всех сил, но он решил сломить меня воспользовавшись тем, против чего я бессилен. Он потянулся за ножом и я не успел его остановить, как острый предмет уже был в его руках, а в глазах Брендона горела целая вселенная. Лезвие блеснуло, прежде чем он легко провел им по своему горлу. Всего лишь маленькая царапина, и все мое тело пробрала дрожь. Он ухмыльнулся. Он был охотником в тот момент.   
  
      Я поймал его губы в поцелуе и слишком быстро пропустил момент, когда Брендон стал с остервенением целовать меня, впуская в наш поцелуй что-то пошлое и развязное. Каждое его движение словно по новому открывало его для меня и я никогда до этого не чувствовал так отчетливо биение его сердца, циркуляцию крови в его теле и такого сильного запаха его возбуждения.   
  
      Какая - то часть меня была по-прежнему всего лишь человеком с обостренными чувствами, поэтому ждать сопротивления с моей стороны было бы абсолютно бесполезно. Я иду за своим проводником. Он ведет меня.   
  
      Брендон резко и сильно прикусил мою губу, я почувствовал холодную волну возбуждения и такой болезненный зуд в деснах, что я и не мог припомнить, когда мои клыки проявлялись так быстро. Горячий язык слизнул выступившую кровь и когда Брендон поднял на меня свои затуманенные глаза, я заметил размазанный красный след на его губах.   
  
      — Что за… — протянул я, глядя на то, как безумно он улыбается.  
  
      — Подражаю вампирам, у меня выходит?   
  
      — Очень. Из тебя бы вышел прекрасный вампир, — попытался усмехнуться я, но одурманивающий запах и тепло его тела, его укус, его безумный взгляд играли со мной злую шутку, заставляя задыхаться этим смехом и выпустить вместо него хриплый стон. Но Брендон был всего лишь ребенком, который входил в кураж странной игры, дразня меня.   
  
      — Как думаешь, если я укушу тебя еще разок, то стану вампиром? — улыбнулся он, обводя языком уже почти зажившую ранку на моей губе. Его руки медленно забирались под мою футболку, как раскалённым железом касаясь кожи, и оставляя на ней невидимые ожоги, заставляя меня дергаться от каждого из них.   
  
      — Не станешь, — придушенно выдохнул я.   
  
      — А если на шее? — скользнув губами по подбородку и опустившись к моей шее, он принялся оставлять несколько легких поцелуев, чередуя их с едва ощутимыми укусами.   
  
      — Тоже мимо детка. Для начала тебе нужно умереть.   
  
      —Тогда я умру.  
  
      — Я бы не позволил тебе умереть таким молодым, — и Брендон ухмыльнувшись, стянул с меня футболку, позволяя нашим кожам соприкоснуться. Он был еще горячее, чем я мог предположить, а моя сила сопротивления оказалась слабее, чем я ожидал.   
  
      Кровь действовала на него странно, она сводила его с ума. Делала кем-то другим. Эффект был слишком сильным. Но в тот момент, все, о чем я мог думать, это маленькие тающие снежинки на его коже, когда он играл на заднем дворе полчаса назад. Его тихое дыхание, пока он спал, и его взгляд, когда он сосредоточенно писал, а после, отрываясь от своего занятия, смотрел на меня. Все, о чем я мог думать, это сладкое шипение его крови на моем языке.   
  
      Он наткнулся на диван, пока вел меня за руку в гостиную и, упав на него, потянул меня за собой.   
  
      Его кожа была слишком горячей для меня, тело слишком живым и поцелуи слишком настоящими, что я чувствовал, что-то горечью вставшее мне поперек горла. Но еще сильнее я чувствовал, что если остановлюсь, то погибну. Брендон не знал, что ему следовало делать, казалось, он просто подчинялся инстинктам. Ему нравилось бесконечно касаться меня, моей шеи, спины, живота, пока я несдержанно оставлял россыпь поцелуев на его теле.   
  
      — Райан, — позвал он, и я наклонился над его лицом, заключая в глубокий поцелуй. На наших губах все еще был привкус крови, и это казалось мне самым естественным для нашего поцелуя. Я точно болен. Я, похоже, создаю из него себя. Забираю часть старого и отдаю часть нового. И он делает со мной тоже самое. Это катастрофа. — Я хочу. — осторожно выдохнул он. Я знал, чего он хотел, но он еще не был готов это получить.   
  
      — Ты не готов Брендон. Это больше, чем царапина на шее.   
  
      — Я знаю… Мне плевать, Райан, — простонал он, цепляясь руками за мои плечи, как утопающий и призывая скорее уйти на дно.   
  
      — Расслабься, — прошептал я ему на ухо и оставил усыпляющий внимание поцелуй там же. Он расслабился. Мой голос действовал на него как приказ и он безоговорочно подчинялся.   
  
      Я прикоснулся рукой к его промежности и Брендон задушил в себе стон, тогда я поцеловал его, и он торопливо отвечал мне, пока я возился с молнией на его джинсах. Когда я дотронулся до его члена, Брендон зашипел.   
  
      Его тело дрожало от каждого моего прикосновения, и я абсолютно точно разделял его ощущения. Я медленно двигал рукой, гладил его член, но когда начал дрочить Брендон всхлипнул и прижал меня еще ближе к себе. Его хватка была такой сильной, будто ему казалось, что если он расслабит ее хоть немного, то упадет. Я встретился с ним взглядом, и он казался растерянным, потому что я знаю, он хотел иного. Настоящего секса, но это все к чему он готов пока. К чему мы оба готовы.  
  
      Я спустил его джинсы с бельем до колен, и моя рука свободно блуждала по его бедрам, давая секундную передышку, прежде чем я стал касаться его снова. И его дыхание опять сбилось, а стоны тонули, где-то глубоко в его груди. В воздухе витало наше возбуждение, и впервые мой голод был слабее, чем что-либо еще. Сильнее крови в тот момент я желал лишь Брендона.   
  
      Его пальцы зарылись мне в волосы, и он притянул меня для очередного поцелуя, прежде чем кончить с приоткрытым ртом, застывшим в немом крике. Все его тело пробило тысячей импульсов, и я ощущал это так ясно, словно этот оргазм накрыл меня самого.   
  
      В моей руке была его теплая сперма, и я поднес ее к своему лицу, прежде чем слизать все что было. Еще одно смертельно приятное удовольствие для меня: у спермы и крови схожий химический состав. И когда я наклонился к животу Брендона, собрать языком те капли, что я упустил, мне хватило пары прикосновений к себе сквозь штаны, чтобы добраться до того края эйфории, которого он уже достиг.  
  
      Этот вкус, вкус медленной дикой смерти и семени, плавился у меня во рту, когда я поднял глаза, встречаясь с ошеломленным взглядом Брендона.


	12. Гниющие цветы

_«Покажи мне того, кто не в силах управлять своими желаниями, сказал монстролог, и я покажу тебе живущего под смертным приговором.»_   
  


_Рик Янси. Кровавый остров._

  
  
      Я очертил пальцами розовый шрам, сплетенный с черно-синей краской, забравшейся под кожу. Мне даже не требовалось чего-то больше этих легкий прикосновений, чтобы полностью почувствовать парня передо мной, забраться в его сны, прогуляться по ним, заглянуть в душу и, как неуловимый призрак, вернуться обратно.  
  
      Веки Брендона еле заметно дрогнули, и он открыл глаза.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — прошептал он, и я остановил прикосновения своих пальцев.  
  
      — Доброе.  
  
      Позже я в очередной раз осторожно обработал его шрам и наложил новый бинт. По каким-то причинам Брендон предпочитал, чтобы это делал я. Я не возражал. Прикасаться к нему стало чем-то физически острым, после возникшей между нами близости, но если бы у меня был выбор, я бы все равно продолжил это делать. Это помогало нам, рушило ненужные барьеры, но в тоже время возводило какие-то другие. Однако, это нас не волновало.  
  
      На следующий день, после того как я поставил Брендону эту связующую метку, этот шрам, что теперь в каком-то смысле определил нашу судьбу, я был в «культе».  
  
      Они приняли троих новых вампиров. Три несчастные души, которые с готовностью отдали себя в их безжизненные руки, не знающие жалости. Три призрака, что уже заплатили серебром за переправу на тот свет. Их тела уже успели остыть, но сердца бились быстрее наших и в глазах загорался знакомый до боли блеск.  
  
      Но мне до них не было никакого дела. Все, чем были заняты мои мысли это то, что я изо всех сил пытался не встречаться взглядом с остальными. Джо, Даллон, Джерард, даже Элиот. Я делал все, лишь бы их пустые бесцветные глаза не посмотрели на меня. Я не боялся их. Я видел лицо смерти, я сам был тем, кто примерял на себя роль палача.  
  
      Они произносили заученные слова, придавая своим голосам убедительности, когда пара молодых вампиров встала центр, чтобы принести нам клятву. Тогда я поймал взгляд Джорджианы, улыбку Джерарда и прикосновение пальцев Даллона к моей руке и я впервые ощутил странное чувство холода и беспокойства за Брендона рядом с ними. Они были так бездушны и так жестоки, что я испугался доверять им его смерть. Теперь он был только моим, и его смерть принадлежала мне тоже…  
  
      Это странное необъяснимое чувство появилось во мне и не собиралось покидать. Это не было любовью, привязанностью или хотя бы симпатией. Я бы назвал это как-то иначе, но у меня никак не подбиралось слово, которое бы передало это в достаточной степени.  
  
      Единственное, что я мог сказать с уверенностью — я чувствовал странную связь, которая образовалась между нами, и это нечто похожее на то, что было у меня с Даллоном после моего обращения, только наша связь с Брендоном не строилась на крови или клятве. Она была неощутима и безмолвна, ей не нужны были подтверждения или доказательства.  
  
      Из окон на нас смотрела тень приближающегося декабря. Время будто спешило куда-то. Каждый день стал для нас неким отсчетом, и циферблатом, на котором показывалось время, стало запястье Брендона. Пока его шрам медленно заживал, я каждое утро оставлял на его губах поцелуй, провожал на учебу, и каждый вечер внутри меня зарождалось странное чувство того, что я хочу отговорить Брендона от всей этой нашей затеи. Что ему не нужно идти в «культ». Я мог рассказать ему всю правду о себе, обо всем, о чем он и понятия не имел, и, пока не поздно, он мог бы поверить мне. Мы бы сымитировали его смерть, и я бы увез его куда-нибудь в Европу или Австралию.  
  
      Но это были мимолетные вспышки моего безумного разума, который как голодный зверь впервые ощутил в своей жизни что-то настолько реальное и человеческое. И после секундного замешательства я улыбался глупости и наивности собственных мыслей, превращаясь обратно в того, кто не ведает ни любви, ни нежности.  
  
      Терпение Брендона с каждым днем все таяло. Ему надоел наш обычный образ жизни, ему наскучило наблюдать за мной или ловить нашу тишину в бесконечном пространстве дома. Все его существо было обременено лишь одной единственной идеей, полностью захватившей его.  
  
      В ту ночь я нашел его в гостиной, сидящим в почти полном мраке на полу у горящего камина. Горящего впервые за долгие годы моего проживания в этом доме. Он служил мне чем угодно, только не источником тепла и света — двух вещей, в которых я никак не нуждался.  
  
      Я сел рядом с ним, смотря, как угольки переливаются красным, словно огненные цветы. Брендон загипнотизировано смотрел на них и, возможно, он видел тот день, когда впервые встретился с неизведанным, когда впервые вступил во мглу наблюдая за казнью на той поляне в лесу. Я не знал о чем он думал, но я чувствовал.  
  
      — Ну? — спросил он, протягивая мне свою руку с зарубцевавшимся шрамом.  
  
      — Что ну?  
  
      — Когда мы пойдем туда?  
  
      В который раз я устало выдохнул и закатал обратно рукава его рубашки.  
  
      — Я серьезно.  
  
      — Я тоже. Ты еще не готов.  
  
      — Я готов с того момента, как залез к тебе в дом. Пожалуйста, Райан, — его жалобный взгляд не трогал меня, больше всего меня задевало то, что я беспокоился за него. Я посмотрел на медленно падающий снег за окном и сумерки сгущающиещиеся над моим домом, а после снова на Брендона и теперь невидимая тьма собиралась и над ним. Все, что было в моих силах — это подготовить его к ней. Не защитить, не спрятать, не разогнать ее подобно солнцу. Лишь подготовить.  
  
      — Не смей разговаривать с ними, — начал я, — Ни с кем, понимаешь? Только если к тебе обратятся. Отвечай коротко, старайся, чтобы твои ответы ставили разговор в тупик. Ничего не пей и старайся не смотреть им в глаза.  
  
      — Это смешно. Как я смогу не смотреть в глаза?  
  
      — Тебе нужно постараться. Если вдруг случиться, что меня не будет поблизости, и кто-то с тобой заговорит — сделай так, что бы видели твой шрам.  
  
      Я взял его за запястье и повернул, чтобы лучше разглядеть свое творение. Метка была заметной и, если на Брендоне будет рубашка без рукавов, то лишь слепой не увидит ее. Это придавало мне странной уверенности.  
  
      — Пойдем туда завтра, — произнес я, словно предлагал ему чая, и Брендон улыбнулся, но я совершенно не разделял его энтузиазма.  
  
      Произнесенные мною слова теперь подвели черту, которая раньше была лишь размытым силуэтом, и отступать было поздно. Все, что оставалось — это один последний вечер в прежней гармонии и безмятежности, которая вскоре, вне всякого сомнения, разрушиться чем-то более сильным и грубым.  
  
      — Я нашел это на полке книжного стеллажа, — вдруг произнес он и вытащил из-под пледа свою руку, держащую маленькую черную коробочку. Картонка, из которой она была сделана, обветшала с годами, но сохранилась не плохо, так же как и ее содержимое. Еще более маленькая, чем коробочка, фарфоровая кукла, имеющая детское обнаженное тело и такое же детское пухленькое личико, разукрашенное красками.  
  
      — Замороженная Шарлотта, — улыбнулся я, принимая свою драгоценность.  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      — Так называли эти куклы. Замороженная Шарлотта. В честь девушки, что отказалась спрятать под одеждой свое красивое платье и замерзла насмерть.  
  
      Брендон изобразил гримасу.  
  
      — Чья она? Твоя?  
  
      — Нет, они стали популярными, когда я уже подрос. Это мой подарок кое-кому.  
  
      — Ты не расскажешь об этом? Очередной секрет из твоего тайного прошлого, — саркастично произнес он.  
  
      — Однажды приходит время, когда секреты должны быть рассказаны.  
  
      — Это не обязательно, — мягко улыбнулся Брендон, но нет, это было обязательно в ту ночь.  
  
      Я всегда делил свою жизнь на четыре части. Первой как не странно было детство, не самая интересная, но слишком неотъемлемая часть каждой жизни. Вторая — взросление в стенах цирка. Самая яркая, наполненная запахом дорожной пыли, маленькими палатками в лесу и яркими огнями сцены. Третья– моя новая жизнь. Моя встреча с мглой, мой шаг в пропасть вечности. Моя встреча с вампирами, моя первая и бессмертная любовь, моя смерть. И последняя– та, в которой я живу последние десятки лет. Та, в которой я проиграл своей мгле и вынужден остаться в ней навечно. В этой части моей истории почти нет людей, нет света, нет жизни. Здесь только призраки.  
  
      Я решил начать с детства. Психологи говорят, детство — это основа всего. Писатели твердят — пишите о детстве. Моя же память стонет — детство почти в ней мертво.  
  
      — Я родился в Провиденсе и при рождении был назван Джорджем Райаном Россом Третьим. — Мой рассказ начался под тихие потрескивания древесины, когда Брендон устроил свою голову на моем плече, давая мне понять без слов, что он готов слушать и готов принять мою историю, как я однажды принял его. Это был наш способ общения. Способ сказать то, что мы не произносим. Наступил миг нашего откровения. Обрушения еще одной стены. Я дал ему это - мое прошлое, чтобы он мог лучше понять меня, чтобы ему легче было справиться с тьмой вокруг него.  
  
      — Моя семья была, пожалуй, из средних классов. Хотя в одно время мы были довольно богаты. Но потом отец начал пить, и деньги стали уходить слишком быстро. К тому же нас было четверо детей и все мальчики, и на каждого приходилось тратить приличную сумму. Родители были богобоязненны, я уверен у них были причины бояться Бога. Они не были любящими родителями, но и плохими их назвать было нельзя. Они старались существовать как-то обособленно, не слишком сближаясь с нами, словно они собирались в скором времени покинуть нас навсегда. Я мало что помню из того времени. Помню, как много гувернанток побывало в нашем доме, потому что мой брат Айвин любил доводить их до истерики. Помню, как мать однажды решила проявить любовь и сшила для меня и братьев по новому пиджаку. Скорее она сделала это для того, чтобы показать результаты своих трудов всем прихожанам в нашей местной церкви. Я хорошо помню наш дом. Он был белым с зелеными ставнями на окнах и каменой дорожкой перед ним. И еще цветы, много маминых цветов повсюду, так много, что их запах въедался в нашу с братьями кожу, что позволяло нам не мыться дольше, чем остальным детям. Несмотря на то, что у меня было три брата, почти ни с кем из них я не общался. Айвин и Этан предпочитали играть друг с другом или заводить себе друзей из числа соседских ребят, потому что я казался для них скучным. Только Чарли, младший из нас, любил мое общество и вечно таскался за мной. Но он был слишком маленьким. Сначала между нами стояла проблема того, что он не умел говорить, а позже Чарли был слишком ребенком, в то время как я был уже почти взрослым. Через меня Чарли познавал мир и учился всему, а я находил в нем маленькую тень, которая скрашивала мое одиночество.  
  
      У меня не было друзей. Соседские дети меня не любили. Они даже не дразнили меня или обижали, они просто не замечали меня и «мою маленькую тень». Для них мы были призраками. Позже я стал замечать, что им просто неприятен мой взгляд, будто во мне с самого рождения сидит эта темнота.  
  
      Однажды в детстве мать дала мне пару монет и, указав пальцем на старушку у церкви, подтолкнула меня к ней. Я вложил деньги в ее сморщенную маленькую ручку, и она прошептала в ответ: «Господь с тобой дитя». Я ответил, что мой отец говорит, что со мной нет Господа, со мной лишь дьявол. Она рассмеялась, но я помню этот момент до сих пор. Мой отец был прав, соседские ребята тоже. Дьявол был во мне всегда.  
  
      А потом родители взяли нас с братьями в цирк. Они сказали, что если мы будем себя хорошо вести на людях, то получим потом еще и угощения. Мои братья были тише травы, лишь бы получить желаемое, но я был самым тихим. Не из-за сладкого - я был очарован.  
  
      Как только я увидел этих артистов, то почувствовал, что все внутри меня перевернулось и встало на свои места. Я понял, что будто обрел давно утраченного родственника. Я оказался в месте, где не существовало молитв моих родителей, не существовало косых взглядов людей и дьявола в моей душе.  
  
      Но я бы никогда не отважился просто так бросить все, что у меня есть и уйти в неизвестность. Я бы не смог - я все еще был ребенком. И я, возможно, навсегда остался бы там, в Провиденсе конца XIX века, если бы не одно но.  
  
      Я любил Чарли. Я любил его всем сердцем. Мы не были друзьями, мы не могли общаться так, как общаются другие братья, но не существовало никаких преград для нашей любви. Он все еще был моей маленькой тенью, моим братом, моим сыном, моим всем.  
  
      Проблема была лишь в том, что мне было суждено увидеть смерть Чарли, и я об этом знал.  
  
      Мой бедный мальчик родился под несчастливой звездой. Мать долго мучилась с ним в ночь его появления, и он оказался слабым и болезненным ребенком. Но родители не избавились от него. О нет, они были более жестокими и расчетливыми. Они застраховали его в похоронном клубе. В то время в нашем Провиденсе их было несколько. Эту моду привезли из Великобритании, и родители посчитали, что четвертый сын в семье уже излишек.  
  
      Время шло, и Чарли рос. Он был умным ребенком, очень одаренным в музыке и математике. Он был добрым, и я знал, что Чарли имеет право на жизнь больше, чем я. И я подарил ему то единственное, что мог подарить.  
  
      Мой уход из дома лишил бы родителей необходимости убивать Чарли, поэтому я не потратил даже секунды на раздумья, когда грузный мужчина из цирка, посмотрев на меня, хитро прищурился и жестом пригласил к палаткам.  
  
      — Неужели они приняли тебя так просто? — спросил Брендон, когда я замолчал одолеваемый старыми воспоминаниями. Ворошить прошлое — как разбирать старый архив. Запах затхлости и сладковатой гнили проникает в тебя и заставляет мертвых проснуться. Заставляет ненадолго стать тем, кем ты однажды был.  
  
      — Ну, я показал им парочку карточных фокусов, — усмехнулся я, и мне не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть улыбку Брендона.  
  
      — И что было дальше?  
  
      — Цирк, — ответил я, и призрак в моей голове нанес грим на лицо. Дальше был Цирк.  
  
      — Он назывался «Мраком», потому что Джеймсу — хозяину цирка удалось заполучить парочку ценных трофеев в лице цирковых уродцев. А еще потому, что цирк был беден и артисты не могли позволить себе слишком яркие костюмы. Поэтому они решили прикрыть своё блеклое тряпье пугающим названием.  
  
      Я с легкостью учился цирковым трюкам и фокусам. Но в силу моей природной гибкости и острой нехватки акробатов Джеймс попросил меня научиться летать под куполом. Несколько лет упорных тренировок и я, наконец, смог выйти на манеж. Сначала с несколькими акробатами в качестве заднего фона, а позже и в паре с кем-то или даже один. Джеймс был доволен, у него появился артист и изредка я даже замечал в нем гордость за меня.  
  
      Цирк стал мне семьей, хотя, если учитывать мое понятие семьи в то время, цирк стал мне чем-то большим. Он был всем, центром моей жизни. Иногда, бывая в разных уголках Америки, я отправлял анонимные открытки Чарли. Но никогда не решался написать ему письмо. Я не хотел, чтобы мой призрак хоть сколько-нибудь тревожил его.  
  
      Однажды мы остановились в одном маленьком городишке, где Джеймс хотел прикарманить себе очередную «находку». Ходил слух в парочке городов о якобы девочке обладающей уникальным даром. Джеймс тут же оживился. Ясновидящая в цирке! Это принесло бы нам огромный доход. Но по прибытии в тот город мы не сумели отыскать то, что было нужно Джеймсу. Дом девочки сгорел и ее родители вместе с ним. Сама девочка пропала. Джеймс был сначала зол, а потом убит. Но к его счастью «находка» сама нашла нас.  
  
      Это была маленькая девочка лет десяти, со спутанными каштановыми волосами и сажей размазанной по ее лицу. Ее некогда белая ночная сорочка была серой со следами копоти, а руки были в мелких ожогах. Но ее глаза, яркие как два синих цветка с надеждой смотрели на нас. Она знала, куда ей идти. Она действительно имела дар.  
  
      Джеймс много говорил с ней, пытался привести ее в чувство, но она казалось нелюдимой долгое время, и не желала ни с кем говорить. Изредка она кидала любопытствующие взгляды на меня и некоторых артистов труппы, но не решалась заговаривать.  
  
      Позже она взяла привычку ходить за мной и наблюдать с дальнего расстояния. Я завел себе еще одну тень. Почти два месяца потребовалось «находке», чтобы порадовать нас своим голосом. Еще полгода на то, чтобы она спокойно общалась с каждым из нас.  
  
      Со временем она освоилась, и Джеймс праздновал еще одну победу.  
  
      — Это ведь, та девочка с фото, верно? — тихо спросил Брендон, когда от поленьев в камине остались лишь тлеющие угольки. Они переливались как яркие огненные звезды, и я подкинул еще дерева.  
  
      — Да. Эбигейл. И эта Шарлотта принадлежала ей. — Наши имена — одна из самых личных и интимных вещей. Эби. Я произносил ее имя всегда тихо, шепотом, боясь потревожить девочку, которой уже давно не существовало.  
  
      — Ты ее любил?  
  
      — Мы были друзьями, если ты об этом. Мы заботились друг о друге. Я был для нее родителями, которых забрал пожар, а она для меня — сестрой, «Чарли», которого я лишился. Она устроилась в цирке, но не участвовала в представлениях, разумеется. Была слишком стеснительной. Но зато на ярмарках все внимание принадлежало ей.  
  
      Мы провели многие годы, объезжая города и мелкие поселения. Наблюдая за тем, как растет Америка, как меняются места. Это было счастливое время, а счастливое время проходит быстро. Все изменилось, когда мы приехали в Питтсбург. Дела в цирке тогда шли не ахти как. Интерес к нему падал, появилось множество других развлечений, и мы волочили свое жалкое существование как могли. Старались изо всех сил. Питтсбург был хорошим местом, мне сразу здесь понравилось. Все было каким-то… привлекающим. Не знаю почему, мы уже бывали в этом городе, но в тот раз все было как-то иначе. На одно из выступлений пришли два вампира. Мы называем их — охотники. Они присматривают кого-нибудь для разных целей, анализируют, прикидывают и делают выбор.  
  
      И тогда они выбрали меня.  
  
      Тишина комнаты давила на меня и все вокруг словно погрузилось в темноту, как я в свое прошлое. Брендон продолжал смотреть на меня этим своим любопытным взглядом, поглощая каждое мое движение, каждый звук, что исходил от меня. Но с каждым словом мне казалось, что говорить все тяжелее, бремя мертвых ложиться на меня. А Брендон все ждал, не произнося ни слова.  
  
      — Завтра, если ты захочешь услышать конец этой истории, я расскажу тебе.  
  
      — Почему не сейчас?  
  
      — Потому что… не могу.  
  
      — Зачем ты рассказал все это? — руки Брендона обвили меня за пояс, и он прижался как щенок в дождливый день.  
  
      — Потому что завтра все измениться. Завтра ты увидишь их, и эта встреча изменит тебя.  
  
      — Это ничего не изменит.  
  
      — Однажды ты встретил их в лесу, и это ничего не изменило?  
  
      — Это другое. — уверенно прошептал он, касаясь кончиком носа моей шеи, пока взглядом я позволял своему прошлому медленно сгорать в затухающем камине.  
  


***

  
  
      Я не заставлял его делать это против воли. Он сам пожелал туда пойти. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что нас ожидает. Я не требовал от него рисковать больше, чем был готов рисковать сам.  
  
      Молчать и не задавать вопросов. Это все, что от него требовалось. Но холодные и цепкие руки страха сковывали мои легкие, когда я представлял, что моя «семья» может сделать с ним.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, прекрати, — резко бросил я, когда Брендон уже в сотый раз переключил радио и в тысячный одернул свои пальцы от пуговиц на рубашке. Его нервозность раздражала и охватывала меня сильнее, чем его самого, но я изо всех сил старался не поддаться ей, так, как он.  
  
      — Прости, — прошептал Брендон и, наконец, сел спокойно. — Нормально ли я выгляжу?  
  
      — Что? — усмехнулся я, отрываясь от дороги и бросая мимолетный взгляд на его лицо.  
  
      — Мне немного некомфортно.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь… подходяще. — улыбнулся я, обращая внимание на его фигуру. Откровенно говоря, мне было некомфортно видеть его таким тоже. Он выглядел другим. Без очков и в одежде, какую не носил, наверное, никогда. Слишком облегающей белой рубашке и черных джинсах. И я не знаю, как он додумался до этого, но… бабочка и подтяжки? Он выглядел слишком сексуально даже для того, кто собирается в такое место как «культ».  
  
      — Подходяще? — усмехнулся он.  
  
      — Даже слишком. Сказать? — ответом мне послужил короткий кивок. — Ты похож на мальчика для съема. Лучше не отходи слишком далеко, не уверен, что смогу защитить тебя, когда ты выглядишь так.  
  
      — Значит, я выгляжу хорошо, — Брендон довольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на меня взглядом, какой я замечал у него далеко не в первый раз. Уверенный, скользящий и острый.  
  
      — Даже не думай об этом, мы почти приехали, — твердо сказал я, крепче вцепляясь пальцами в руль.  
  
      — А я и не думал, — хмыкнул он. — Но теперь думаю.  
  
      И его рука легла мне на бедро, и уже никакие уговоры не действовали на него, когда он становился таким.  
  
      — Брендон, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Я слишком волнуюсь, мне нужно отвлечься, — еле слышно произнес он, придвигаясь ближе и оставляя мимолетный поцелуй у меня за ухом, заставляя мое тело вздрогнуть как от холода.  
  
      — Заканчивай, у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет.  
  
      — Тебе не нравится? Может, я все-таки плохо выгляжу? А мне понравилась эта бабочка, я ведь ее специально для тебя надел, — его голос срывался на шепот, и губы мягко скользили по моей шее, когда я отчаянно цеплялся за остатки своего разума. Я ненавидел, когда он поступал так. Когда он вел себя так. Когда он пах так, как сейчас. Слишком возбужденно и слишком невинно.  
  
      Он резко отстранился, стягивая с себя легкую куртку и откидывая ее назад. И прежде чем он успел бы вернуться к своему занятию, я затормозил на пустой парковке возле супермаркета.  
  
      — Какого черта, Брендон? Соберись, прошу тебя. — Мои слова потонули в тишине машины и поцелуе, когда Брендон снова прижался ко мне. У меня не было больше не единого шанса противостоять ему. Каким-то образом, он получил власть в тот момент, и он понимал это.  
  
      — Ты скалишься, — жарко прошептал он, когда его руки прошлись по моей груди. Ухмыльнувшись, он достал из кармана джинс маленькое лезвие и повертел им у меня перед лицом.  
  
      — Ты запачкаешь свою одежду, — выдохнул я, и Брендон не колеблясь ни секунды, провел маленькую полосу по своему запястью. Я никогда бы не привык к тому ощущению, что давал мне вкус его крови. К этому туману в голове, к этому теплу, заполняющему меня всякий раз, когда часть его проникает в меня. Пусть даже пара капель и я перестаю узнавать себя, и моя душа, растворяясь, покидает тело и смотрит на все это со стороны.  
  
      — Мы могли бы…— тихо прошептал он, оставляя мелкие поцелуи на моем лице, и я улыбнулся, заглядывая в его глаза, блестящие в тот момент так, словно это он вампир, а не я.  
  
      — Собираешься потерять девственность в машине на парковке супермаркета, очень мило, Брендон, — я усмехнулся, и всем своим существом желал остановить себя в тот момент, но мои действия шли наперекор мыслям, когда руками я проводил по его телу и терялся в поцелуе.  
  
      — Мы могли бы сделать это дома, но ты слишком игнорировал меня всю неделю, — его улыбка не была больше милой и невинной, не когда он был таким. В редкие моменты, как этот, мальчик внутри него уходил, уступая место кому-то другому, в ком не было слабости и неуверенности, и чье любое движение было слишком греховным для того, кто носит с собой Библию.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь заботиться о тебе и не сделать вещей, о которых ты будешь жалеть, — прошептал я, словно в бреду и моя рука нашла его шею, осторожно прикасаясь к коже и ощущая его пульс под ней.  
  
      — Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся Райан, — усмехнулся он, и я почувствовал его руки, расстегивающие ремень моих брюк. Он целовал меня с нисходящей с лица улыбкой и изредка задевал мои губы языком, пока его пальцы ловко пролезли под мое белье и прикоснулись к моему члену. Горячая волна прошлась по моему телу, и я впился взглядом в Брендона. За секунду я крепко вцепился в него, и уже через мгновения он устроился на моих коленях, и эта дьявольская ухмылка по-прежнему не слезала с его лица. Движения его руки стали более быстрыми и уверенными, поцелуи страстными и нетерпеливыми. Мне казалось, что все это доставляет ему удовольствия больше, чем мне его прикосновения.  
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь вытворять такое, да? — на грани стона прошептал я в его ухо, и он вздрогнул от моего голоса. — Готов поспорить, твои родители бы с ума сошли, узнав об этом.  
  
      — Господи, заткнись, — простонал Брендон, и сделал резкое движение бедрами, прикасаясь ко мне через одежду. Мне нравилось то, каким он становился, когда я начинал дразнить его. Это сводило его с ума так же сильно, как и меня.  
  
      — Ты ужасный мальчик Брендон, звать Господа в такой-то момент, — его рука на моем члене двигалась все быстрее, а дыхание сбилось. Бедра отчаянно прижимались все ближе, но мне хотелось довести его до еще большего отчаяния.  
  
      Я приподнялся на сидении, хватаясь одной рукой за шею Брендона и другой прижимая его ближе к себе. С каким-то остервенением, которое граничило с безумием, я впился в его губы, но его поцелуев никогда не будет достаточно для меня. Вена на его шее выделялась так ярко, как белое на черном, и пульсировала так сильно, что все внутри меня требовало сдаться. И как только его кровь снова оказалась во мне, я сдался, и вспышка света ослепила все вокруг, позволяя увидеть лишь лицо Брендона напротив меня.  
  
      Я улыбнулся, когда он мягко прикоснулся губами к моим, на которых все еще оставалась его соленая кровь. Мои руки по-прежнему держали его в тисках, а его бедра пытались получить хоть какие-нибудь прикосновения, когда я услышал звук на парковке.  
  
      Пара человек вышли из супермаркета, и Брендон в испуге пересел на свое место, заставляя меня усмехнуться быстрому возвращению прежнего мальчика. Когда прохожие исчезли из поля зрения, я отстегнул ремень безопасности и наклонился к Брендону. Его дикий взгляд выдавал то, что он все еще возбужден.  
  
      — Если пообещаешь вести себя тихо, то я тебе помогу, — улыбнулся я, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его губах, просто для того, чтобы расслабить его.  
  
      За пару секунд ловкими движениями я расстегнул его джинсы, и он приподнялся, позволяя стянуть их до колен. Краска прилила к его щекам, и он прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад, когда моя рука коснулась его члена. Его тело было горячим и возбужденным, и он пах так резко и сладко одновременно.  
  
      Джорджиана всегда восхищалась девственниками. Она говорила, что они пахнут как «сладкие ангелочки» и кровь их словно нектар. И я разделял ее мнение. Но за всю свою жизнь я не помню никого, кто мог бы сравниться с его запахом.  
  
      Я оставил несколько медленных поцелуев на его бедре и пальцы Брендона запутались в моих волосах. Он сжал их еле ощутимо и когда языком я облизал головку его члена, все его тело вздрогнуло. Мне казалось что все, что он чувствует, происходит со мной. Каждый раз, когда его бедра приподнимались, ноги начинали дрожать, внутри меня вспыхивала сверхновая. Я провел языком по всей длине и взял почти наполовину. Брендон зажал свой рот рукой, и я взглянул на него, встречаясь с его потемневшими, как ночное Питтсбургское небо, зрачками. Он тихо, но часто дышал, хотя, я и без этого чувствовал, как близко он к своей грани.  
  
      Его хватка в моих волосах становилась сильнее всякий раз, когда я ускорял движения своего рта и проводил языком по головке, пока Брендон не вскинул бедрами особенно резко, и из его рта не вырвался хриплый стон, а его теплая сперма не ударила мне в горло.  
  
      Он все еще выглядел шокированным и отстраненным, когда я оставлял мягкие поцелуи на его губах и скуле.  
  
      — Приведи себя в порядок, — улыбнулся я, отодвигаясь на свое место и заглядывая в отражение зеркало заднего вида.  
Когда мы оба приняли более-менее приличный вид, пришел момент вернуться в реальность. Странный холод вдруг объял меня, и звездная энергия внутри погасла. Теперь вернулось прежнее чувство, что я испытал посетив «культ». Тяжелый, всепоглощающий страх.  
  
      Я обернулся к Брендону и, подарив нервную улыбку, завел машину.  
  
      — Райан, — тихо позвал он и положил руку поверх моей на руле, нежно проводя пальцами по моим. — Чтобы не произошло сегодня в «культе», это ничего не изменит для меня.  
  
      Не в силах посмотреть на него, я лишь уставился на шрам, оставленный мною на его коже и наши переплетенные пальцы. И в этот момент еще более тяжелое чувство настигло меня, охватило легкие и перекинулось сжигать внутренности.


	13. Слова замерзли. Замерзли существа.

_Но монстры голодны всегда, мой милый,_  
 _всего лишь несколько шагов их отделяет от тебя,_  
 _высматривают щели, хрупкий шов, где мы непрочно сшиты,_  
 _местечко, чтоб вскользнуть, не будучи отторгнутыми кожей,_  
 _которая их держит вдалеке, с другого входа в театр,_  
 _где занавес еще растет._  
  
 _Ричард Сайкен. Снег и грязный дождь_.

 _  
_  
  
— Посмотрите, кто почтил нас своим присутствием! — усмехнулся Джерард, как только мы с Брендоном переступили порог вип-комнаты. Мы довольно просто прошли мимо охранника, который удивительно долго рассматривал изуродованное запястье Брендона. И мы не останавливась больше нигде, потому что целью нашего визита было посетить старших вампиров. Брендон крепче цеплялся за мою руку всякий раз, когда мы проходили мимо странных парочек, отдающихся жажде крови и искушений.  
  
      — Ты всегда так бурно реагируешь на наши встречи, — с подобием улыбки ответил я Джерарду, занимая место напротив него.  
  
      — Я скучаю, не осуждай меня за это, — трагично произнес он, склоняя голову и заинтересованно наблюдая за мной и Брендоном. — Ты привел нам кого-то интересного?  
  
      — Это Брендон, он со мной. И я… — мои слова так и повисли в воздухе, когда дверь позади нас открылась, и вошел парень с поразительно знакомым лицом и темными, отросшими волосами. Фрэнк. Брендон странно посмотрел на него, и я знал, что он заметил вечно незаживающие укусы на всех открытых участках тела парня. Их не заметил бы только слепой. Замученный вид и синяки под глазами производили не меньший эффект, и я чувствовал странную тревогу за этого мальчишку.  
  
      — О, Фрэнки, будь добр, милый, позови Элиота и остальных, у нас гости.  
  
      Фрэнк, коротко кивнул Джерарду и, бросив на меня мимолетный взгляд, поспешил выйти из комнаты. Брендон же пытался не смотреть на него и выглядеть непринужденно.  
  
      Вот и его первое столкновение с моей реальностью. Никто здесь не будет обходиться с ним мило и осторожно. Ему повезло, что он выбрал именно меня.  
  
      Я боролся из последних сил, чтобы спрятать Брендона от липкого и жадного взгляда Уэя. Но отдавая Брендону должное, он оставался предельно спокойным и, когда невзначай повернул руку так, что его шрам стал виден Уэю, я не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
      Они пришли спустя минуту.  
  
      В сопровождении Фрэнка, они, молча, заняли свои излюбленные места, и все их внимание принадлежало нам в тот момент.  
  
      — Рада тебя видеть, — прошептала Джорджиана с легкой улыбкой и втянула меня в объятия. В ее глазах вспыхнул интерес, как только она увидела Брендона рядом со мной и легкая ухмылка, когда она заметила его запястье.  
  
      Хуже всего было ощущать присутствие Даллона. Бывали моменты, когда я понятия не имел, чего можно ожидать от него. Он мог быть холодным и отстраненным, мог долгие годы изображать полное равнодушие, давая понять, что его нисколько не интересует факт моего существования. Но в следующий миг он мог сделать меня центром всей вселенной, уничтожая все, что может встать между нами. Он бы мог убить Брендона, даже если бы это означало его собственную гибель.  
  
      Иногда я просто не знал, что может произойти в его голове.  
  
      Моя рука непроизвольно дрогнула, когда я почувствовал его взгляд, но подняв голову и посмотрев на него, я заметил, что направлен он был не на меня. На Брендона.  
  
      — Надеюсь, я не отнимаю ваше время, — улыбнулся я, оборачиваясь к Элиоту и Джорджиане.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, милый. У нас вся вечность впереди. Познакомь же нас, я сейчас умру от любопытства, — ответила девушка.  
  
      — Это Брендон, — кивнул я и сам того не желая я на ощупь нашел его руку, переплетая наши пальцы. — Брендон это Элиот, Майкл, Даллон… с Джерардом ты уже знаком. А это Джорджиана.  
  
      — Можешь звать меня просто Джо, — подмигнула ему она. — Вы останетесь с нами до рассвета, да? — вопрос ее не звучал как вопрос. Я знал, что это значит. Это утверждение, приказ, поэтому я лишь ответил ей короткое «конечно», прежде чем поймал непонимающий взгляд Брендона.  
  
      — Райан, — обратился ко мне Элиот, обдав холодом своих серых глаз моего спутника, — пусть твой смертный выйдет ненадолго.  
  
      Я кивнул, и мы с Брендоном вышли прочь из комнаты, возвращаясь к бару и танцующей под громкую музыку толпе.  
  
      — Подожди меня здесь, — я взглядом указал ему сесть за барную стойку, и уже собирался уйти, как Брендон схватил меня за руку.  
  
      — Будут проблемы? — обеспокоенно спросил он, глядя мне в глаза.  
  
      — Надеюсь, нет, — ответил я, замечая колкий взгляд золотисто-карих глаз рядом с нами. — Я сделаю, что могу… просто… жди меня здесь, — оставляя мягкий поцелуй на его губах, я ускользнул обратно вглубь толпы.   
  


***

  
  
      Как только я вернулся, пять пар насмешливых и любопытных глаз уставились на меня. Джорджиана не выдержала и засмеялась первой.  
  
      — Что это еще за дерьмо на его руке Райан? — ее глаза прикрылись от смеха, когда она подошла и, обняв, оставила поцелуй на моей щеке.  
  
      — Метка, — выдохнул я, вызывая у остальных усмешки.  
  
      — Прости милый, просто не видела их уже лет сто. Зачем ты ее сделал? На них же давно всем плевать.  
  
      — Это не для меня. Для него. — хитро улыбнулся ей я, и она поняла меня без слов.  
  
      — Ну, как бы там ни было, похоже, это работает, верно? — хитро прищурилась Джо, как бы говоря «ваш внешний вид и запах секса итак был слишком очевиден».  
  
      — Он все еще хочет знать о сестре. Боюсь, я не продвинусь, если эта проблема будет вечно стоять между нами.  
  
      — Мы все сделали, — улыбнулась она и ее руки соскользнули с моих плеч, когда она вышла из комнаты, но появилась снова спустя минуту с маленькой флешкой в руке.  
  
      — Не за что, — усмехнувшись, Джо сунула мне ее в карман.  
  
      Я знал, что мне нужно уйти в тот момент, вернуться быстрее к Брендону, потому что оставлять его одного было опасно. Какое значение имеет этот глупый шрам, если множество вампиров здесь уже забыли, что такое метка собственности, они даже не обратят на нее внимания. Но я не мог просто так уйти, когда заметил, как Фрэнк покорно сев рядом с Уэем, предоставлял тому оставлять многочисленные засосы на его шее и укусы на запястьях.  
  
      По сути, мне не было до этого никакого дела. Фрэнк принадлежал им, но внутри меня была этот странный тупой шепот, говорящий о том, что на его месте мог быть кто угодно. Брендон, Чарли, даже я. Если бы мне не повезло, и Даллон не захотел бы меня обратить, они запросто дали бы мне роль этого парня.  
  
      Я не мог отвернуться.  
  
      В тот момент я вполне мог оправдать свой странный порыв доброты и заботы слишком долгим общением с Брендоном. Так что, я просто громко прокашлялся и мягко попросил Джерарда отдать мне Фрэнка ненадолго.  
  
      — Только если ты дашь мне взамен попробовать своего мальчика, — усмехнулся Уэй, отстраняясь от шеи парня. Фрэнк как-то странно посмотрел на него с оттенком ревности, и Джерард лишь оставил поцелуй на его губах.  
  
      — Фрэнк, — снова позвал я и тот, сдаваясь, встал со своего места, а я в ответ получил неопределенные взгляды остальных.  
  
      — Чего тебе, — бросил Фрэнк, как только мы вышли из комнаты. Его руки дрожали, и он сжался под моим взглядом, будто боялся осуждения.  
  
      —Фрэнк, что бы ни было у тебя с Уэем… просто… не нужно. Ты больше потеряешь, чем приобретешь от связи с ним.  
  
      — У меня нет выбора, мистер Росс, — прошипел он, пытаясь звучать едко, но выходило скорее обессилено.  
  
      — Просто будь с ним осторожнее. Я знаю его больше ста лет, Фрэнк. Он может делать больно, может уничтожить все, что тебе дорого, и ему будет этого мало. Твои страдания вызовут у него лишь приступ смеха и удовлетворения.  
  
      Я оставил его в темном коридоре наедине с этими слова. Я больше ничего не мог для него сделать. Его страдания никак меня не касаются, говорил я себе. Это не мое дело.  
  


***

  
  
      Вечером клуб «культа» это странное место, где все делят между собой роли. Охотник и жертва. Это похоже на своеобразный негласный обряд. Каждый знает, зачем он пришел сюда, каждый уже представляет свою роль, но все прикрываются тонкими фальшивыми масками, исключительно ради игры и только до тех пор, пока тьма не опустится окончательно. Лишь тогда все сбрасывают с себя лишние личины, и это место, словно подобие Содома и Гаморры, где все они тонут в грехах похоти и жажды, открывается с другой, пугающей стороны.  
  
      И этот нескончаемый круг повторяется у них постоянно, потому что голод не уходит. Он вечен, как смерть, как наша жизнь.  
  
      Они могли бы вести любой образ жизни, им вовсе не обязательно было существовать так: становится монстрами по ночам и прятаться с первыми лучами солнца. Но они предпочитали следовать этому пути, возможно, потому что это давало им ощущение, что они действительно далеко не обычное люди. А еще потому, что ночами, подобно этой, их жизнь намного «острее». Охота, кровь, ночь, — все это словно сливалось к них в голове в синонимы, поэтому они предпочитали жить так, как жили. И в такие моменты они теряли себя, являясь чудовищами, которыми хотели быть.  
  
      Именно поэтому я убедил Брендона подчиняться простым правилам, чтобы выйти отсюда живым без проблем. Но Брендон или же не имел понятия о правилах или же просто обожал их нарушать. Я склонялся ко второму варианту.  
  
      Он сидел на том же месте, где я и оставил его, но в этот раз в его руках был стакан с коктейлем, а глаза блестели возбужденным блеском. Рядом с ним склонился Йен, и улыбка не сходила с губ вампира. Я знал такой взгляд. Это взгляд охотника.  
  
      — Брендон? — моя рука опустилась на его поясницу и он обернулся. Улыбнувшись, он оставил поцелуй на моей щеке и, наклонившись к уху, медленно произнес:  
  
      — Его зовут Йен и он бармен.  
  
      — Я знаю, — кивнул я, поджав губы. — Иди сюда, — я потянул его к себе и он без сопротивления встал со своего места и прошел со мной немного подальше от бара.  
  
      — Ты что делаешь, я же сказал ничего не пить, ни с кем не говорить! Всего лишь два правила Брендон, и ты наплевал на оба, — прошипел я.  
  
      — Райан, — цокнул он, закатывая глаза. — Он бармен, понимаешь? — хихикнул он, щелкая пальцами. — Они всегда все про всех знают. Это план. К тому же он был мил и налил мне коктейль. Он поклялся, что не добавит туда наркотиков или еще чего. Только водку. — Брендон засмеялся, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Он был абсолютно пьян.  
  
      — Идиот, — улыбнулся я, притягивая его к себе.  
  
      — Не злись на меня, мне было не по себе, знаешь…без тебя. Они все пугают меня, — он обнял меня, утыкаясь носом мне в шею.  
  
      — Я не злюсь. Просто беспокоюсь. Здесь нужно быть осторожнее.  
  
      — Я показал ему шрам, не волнуйся.  
  
      — Да? — улыбнулся я.  
  
      — Он много спрашивал… Ну, как мы познакомились и давно ли знакомы. Спрашивал о тебе, о том… почему ты привел меня. Он сказал, что ты не приводил никого.  
  
      — Он слишком любопытный, да? — хмыкнул я.  
  
      — Наверное. Он плохой персонаж?  
  
      — Кто? Йен? Не знаю. Он здесь не так давно, так что я не имею о нем никакого представления. Но если его взяли сюда, думаю, ему доверяют. Просто… он из «культа» Брен, он на их стороне, не ищи помощи от кого-то вроде него.  
  
      Брендон посмотрел на меня с мягкой улыбкой на губах и взял мою руку в свою.  
  
      — Райан, ты единственный кому я здесь доверяю, не беспокойся, — тихо произнес он, но я отлично услышал каждое слово.  
  
      Рукой я коснулся его щеки, и наши губы встретились в поцелуе. Брендон на вкус был горьким как спирт, но он по-прежнему пробуждал во мне странный, неизвестный голод.  
  
      В тот момент я ясно осознал еще одну причину, по которой я и Брендон никогда бы не смогли быть вместе. Дело не в том, что я вампир и не испытываю человеческой любви и не в том, что есть «культ». Существует нечто сильнее всего этого.  
  
      И это нечто прожигало нас холодным взглядом, и мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это был. Связь вампира с его создателем бывает очень острой. И я как никто знал, что если не оборвать ее с самого начала, потом будет только сложнее.  
  
      Я мог прятаться от «культа», я мог уйти от них. Уехать куда угодно, на другой конец света. Но я всегда буду тем, что принадлежит ему. Тем, что он создал. И его кровь смешана с моей внутри меня и воспоминания о нем всегда будут терзать мои мысли.  
  
      Я мог бежать от этого сколько угодно, но рано или поздно это настигло бы меня.  
  
      Но тогда у меня была возможность сбежать, хотя бы на время и я сделал это, уводя Брендона за собой в сторону апартаментов на верхних этажах. И мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что губы Даллона изогнулись в едкой насмешке.  
  


***

  
  
      Мы заняли один из многих пустых апартаментов, которыми пользовались вампиры, но даже здесь, в самом тихом и уединенном месте этого здания я не чувствовал спокойствия. Брендон бесился. Его не устраивала перспектива просто сидеть здесь, вместо того, чтобы потратить время на выпытывание информации и поиски сестры. Но мне не нужно было долго спорить с ним, его опьянение сыграло мне на руку и сломило мальчишку. Он просто забрался на постель и прижался ко мне с объятиями, но заснуть у него не получалось. Даже рядом со мной в относительной безопасности, это место пугало и его тоже. Странные придушенные крики сквозь стены и редкие шорохи за дверью нагнетали. Но я в отличие от него, привык к подобному.  
  
      — Просто я думал, что они такие, как ты. Но я ошибался, — прошептал он мне в шею.  
  
      — В чем же различия?  
  
      — Им нравится смерть и их собственная жестокость. И то, что мертвые. Думаю, им нравится то, что они чудовища. А ты лишь притворяешься, что это так.  
  
      Стук его сердца ни на минуту не змедлился в ту ночь.  
  
  
  
      Мы спустились оттуда, когда уже начало рассветать. Я надеялся, что никого не окажется и нас отпустят без лишних вопросов и приказов. И на наше счастье, пространство, отведенное под клуб, стало призрачным местом без единой души. Брендон удивленно обвел взглядом пустое помещение и, разорвав наши руки, прошел вперед, оглядываясь и убеждаясь в том, что мы абсолютно одни.  
  
      — Здесь никого нет?  
  
      — Почти, — улыбнулся я. — Уверен, что кое-кто из охраны где-то неподалеку.  
  
      — Вау, — зачарованно прошептал он, проводя рукой по гладкой поверхности бара. — Когда здесь нет никого, это место не кажется таким… пугающим.  
  
      — Прямо как пустое кладбище, да? — усмехнувшись, я прошел мимо Брендона и сел за барную стойку. — Не бойся, мы можем оставаться здесь сколько захотим.  
  
      — А как же «тут не безопасно, нужно поскорее уйти»?  
  
      — Зачем уходить, когда все спят?  
  
      Брендон заметно оживился и быстро проскользнул мимо меня к бару.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — усмехнулся я, когда он достал стакан и несколько бутылок разного алкоголя.  
  
      — Граблю вампирский бар, конечно же, — взмахнул руками он.  
  
      Жидкость в стакане, которую он смешал, имела странный цвет, и Брендон поморщился, делая глоток.  
  
      — Что ж, курсы бармена я провалил.  
  
      — Я могу позвать Йена, если ты решил напиться в семь утра, — улыбнулся я, и Брендон неверяще поднял брови.  
  
      — Мне показалось, он тебе не нравится.  
  
      — Он обслуга, какое это имеет значение?  
  
      — Ты его не позовешь, — улыбаясь, прищурился Брендон.  
  
      — Я могу.  
  
      — Не смеши, — прыснул он.  
  
      — Вот как ты заговорил?  
  
      — Прости, мне нравится издеваться над тобой, особенно когда ты ревнуешь.  
  
      — Я не ревную.  
  
      — Ты был очень недоволен вчера.  
  
      — Из-за того что ты пил и говорил с ним, это было опрометчиво. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе и оградить от неприятностей.  
  
      Брендон задумчиво склонил голову на бок и, приложив указательный палец к губам, хмыкнул.  
  
      — Здесь есть его апартаменты? Я сам позову!  
  
      Я быстро преградил ему, когда он уже собирался проскользнуть мимо и прижал его к барной стойке.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, Брендон, — выдохнул я.  
  
      — Что, пожалуйста, Райан? — он издевался надо мной. Его губы оставили поцелуй на моем подбородке, подбираясь выше и переходя на шею и возвращаясь обратно к моим губам.  
  
      — Стоит ли нам вернуться домой? — прошептал я в наш поцелуй, чувствуя его ухмылку.  
  
      — Или мы могли бы остаться?  
  
      — Не лучшее место, чтобы остаться. Вчера машина, а теперь грязный вампирский клуб?  
  
      Он закатил глаза.  
  
      — Боже, пусть для несчастных влюбленных  
шерстяное сукно станет мягким  
нарисуй им чернилами птичек и поднови  
на луне картину*?  
  
      — Это еще что такое?   
  
      — Мне не нужны эти клише романтичных парочек, Райан, — выдохнул он. — Я знаю, кто ты и я не прошу от тебя быть кем-то другим. Поэтому не пытайся меня убедить в том, что это должно быть как-то иначе. Это будет так, как мы захотим, верно? — его голос стал тише, и пальцы забрались под ворот моей рубашки, когда я подхватил его бедра и усадил на барную стойку.   
  
      — И как ты этого хочешь? — улыбнулся я, проводя губами по линии его подбородка. Брендон млел, но его решимость никуда не уходила. Зубами он зацепил мою нижнюю губу и сжал их, проводя языком по месту, где выступила кровь. Я хотел впиться в его шею, как делал уже десятки раз до этого, но не мог. В этом месте я не имел права нарушать правила, и это раздражало меня. Но когда Брендон вновь поцеловал меня и руками я забрался под его тонкую рубашку, касаясь кожи, я снова почти забыл о жажде.  
  
      — Прямо здесь. Хочу прямо здесь.  
  
      — Какой бесстрашный мальчик, — я усмехнулся, утягивая с барной стойки в сторону пустых диванов.  
  
      Брендон шел за мной, оставляя на полу свою бабочку, за которой последовала и рубашка и вся его остальная одежда. Каждое его движение, каждый поцелуй казались мне такими правильными в тот момент. Ничего не существовало больше, кроме его губ, сжигающих своим теплом все мои внутренности, кроме его голодных блестящих глаз, диких и возбужденных как у животного. И я чувствовал свою слабость, каждое мое движение становилось все более умоляющим, потому что я пытался заняться с ним сексом, в то время как он занимался любовью. Я опустился на один из множества диванчиков и Брендон за долю секунды оказался сидящим на мне.   
  
      Быстро прижав его, я навис над ним, оставляя мимолетные поцелуи на его шее, вместо привычных укусов. Все что мне требовалось в тот момент, это сбросить с себя привычную природу вампира, перестать притворяться монстром и отдать себя во власть его человеческой любви. Преданной, бескорыстной и отчаянной.  
  
      — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — прошептал я, целуя его скулу.  
  
      — Тебя, Райан, — ответил он, звуча так, словно произносил «я люблю тебя». Но ему не нужно этого говорить, я итак видел это в каждом его движении, стоне или поцелуе.  
  
      Плюсы таких грязных вампирских клубов как «культ» в том, что в каждом углу, даже если это щель между подушками дивана, всегда есть смазка и презервативы. Секс — это главное удовольствие для вампиров, после крови. Так что я успешно обнаружил все нужное буквально «под рукой».  
  
      Брендон был требовательным, отчаянным, но каждое мое движение было для него значимым. Он выгибался, когда я касался его. Дыхание его было частым, словно он бежал, не переставая, долгие мили. И он был жадным до поцелуев. Всякий раз, когда наши губы и обнаженные тела встречались, он заставлял меня дрожать от слабости. Я был так близок к тому, чтобы сорваться, и все внутри меня было переполнено двумя желаниями: убить его и иметь его.  
  
      Я проник двумя пальцами в его возбужденное тело и Брендон отчаянно старался не сжиматься. Оставляя тысячи поцелуев на его бедрах, я медленно и плавно пытался свести его с ума. Его рука вцепилась в мои волосы, а губы шептали беспорядочные наборы слов и отрывистых звуков. Он был таким неподдельным, остро чувствующим, что сложно было поверить в его реальность.  
  
      Брендон зашипел, когда я добавил третий палец и все что я мог, это отвлекать его своими поцелуями и прикосновениями.  
Его чистота, открытость, его любовь: все принадлежало мне в тот момент. Все пробуждало во мне потерянную человечность.  
  
      — Эй, тише, все хорошо, — прошептал я Брендону на ухо, когда в уголках его глаз скопились слезы, и он издал громкий болезненный стон. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они нас услышали? — мои губы на его шее немного отвлекли его, но больше ему нравилось целовать меня. Еще больше, ему нравилось целовать меня до крови, чтобы слизать ее и обдолбаться, как в тот раз у меня дома.  
  
      — Хочу тебя Райан. Так… давно хочу, — еле слышно произнес он. Его губы касались моих, его руки тянули меня все ближе и ближе к нему. Брендон, с его идеальными покрасневшими губами, яркими, как звезды глазами, и кожей с этим сносящим разум запахом солнца и лаванды, был так прекрасен.  
  
      Я смотрел на него и неизвестно, что приносило мне удовольствия больше: видеть его или проникать в него.  
  
      Все было слишком ярко, я чувствовал, что теряю зрение.  
  
      Медленно, по миллиметру я проникал в эту волну чистой агонии, наблюдая, как парень подо мной рассыпается на части.   
  
      Без слов, громких стонов с выкрикиванием моего имени или еще чего-то подобного я чувствовал, как все его существо отдается мне. Как глаза его закатываются, когда я касаюсь его простаты, и как его губы беззвучно просят о поцелуе, а легкие о воздухе.  
  
      И я бы мог полюбить его. Возможно, пока мне не придется его отпустить.  
  
      Пускай все это ненадолго, но в тот день я не был монстром.  
  
      Хотя бы на короткое время.


	14. Я - лихорадка, от которой тебе не избавиться

_И там куда один, все мы последуем. Куда все, там каждому место._  
Мы не оставим ни братьев, ни сестер, ни на смерть, ни на муки. Мы протягиваем друг другу наши руки и наши сердца, и мы клянемся нашему культу в единстве, верности и преданности. Наши души навеки остаются преданными ему.   
  
  
  
      Он никогда не считал себя особенным или кем-то, кому уготована великая судьба. Он считал себя обычным.  
  
      В детстве родители много рассказывали ему о Боге, и он внимал каждому слову, завороженный духом этой странной магии. Религия казалась ему чем-то сакральным, с тайнами, которые он желал разгадать.  
  
      Как только он подрос, он перестал верить в сказки из затертой книги. Его привлекали другие тайны мира — тайны людей, тайны вселенной. Существовало так много, что интересовало его.  
  
      В школе он не был одинок. Парочка ребят охотно проводили с ним время, но их интересы не пересекались. Спенсер был единственным его другом, которого он знал с самого детства. Дома их находились напротив и в детстве они часто разбивали вместе коленки на велосипедах или обменивались комиксами с супергероями. Но Спенсер был старше и поэтому в школе они пересекались редко. Смит был душой компании, проводил время с множеством друзей. Брендон был мечтателем со своим собственным миром и строгими запретами родителей.  
  
      Когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, он осознал свою ориентацию. Ничего не говорил ни родителям, ни лучшему другу.  
Через год уехал Спенсер. Он поступил в полицейскую школу в Питтсбурге, и Брендон был искренне счастлив за друга. Он с восхищением смотрел на возможности, что открывались перед Смитом. Его жизнь (он знал это с детства) навсегда будет связана с этим маленьким провинциальным городком, где каждый знает его как Брендона Ури — того самого забитого неудачника, сына мормонов.  
  
      Спенсер уехал, оставляя все прошлое, но Брендон оставался с целым багажом проблем.  
  
      Он проводил свое время в собственных мыслях. Кормил себя пустыми иллюзиями. Единственными его друзьями были карандаш и блокнот. Он прятал свои записи под скрипучей доской в полу, и даже Кара, которая была ему так же близка, как и Спенсер, не знала о них.  
  
      Кара пропала спустя полгода после отъезда Спенсера. Вернее, пропала она для всех, кроме Брендона, который собственноручно помог сестре с побегом. Он отдал ей все свои сбережения из карманных денег и парочку любимых книг, а также свои часы, что подарила ему мать на рождество. Они стоили не дорого, но их можно было продать. Он завидовал сестре — ее ждала свобода.  
  
      Она пообещала ему, что свяжется с ним через несколько дней, когда родителей не будет дома и сообщит свой номер. Через несколько дней Брендон поднял трубку и услышал восторженный голос Кары Ури. У нее получилось сбежать.  
  
      Она сказала ему, что нашла работу официантки на полставки и остановилась у своих друзей. Она пообещала, что если все сложиться, то, как только ему стукнет восемнадцать, она заберет его.  
  
      Кара стала для Брендона единственным спасением, веревкой брошенной утопающему. Он жил только ради ее очередного звонка или сообщения от Спенсера. Он терпел гнев родителей, лишь бы через год, наконец, вырваться.  
Но все пошло прахом, как только Кара не позвонила как обычно в четверг. Она не позвонила и через неделю. И еще через одну. Никаких сообщений. Месяц. Второй.  
  
      Брендон остался там как рыба, выброшенная на берег, без последнего источника надежды. Он злился на себя и на сестру, злился на родителей, на все на свете. И кое-как он прожил последний год школы.  
  
      В восемнадцать он поставил родителям условие — добровольно отпустить его в Питтсбург, к Спенсеру, чтобы учиться. Он получил стипендию в одном из университетов. Он получил еще один шанс.  
  
      И вот он здесь, в городе, что забрал его сестру, живет в доме с тем, кто умер больше сотни лет назад.  
Я столько раз оглядывался назад и думал — зачем я выбрал его? Что привлекло меня в нем? Что не дало убить его, если он так был мне противен. Я с трудом выносил его присутствие, но казалось, что без него будет еще хуже. И однажды я понял — это не я выбрал его, это он выбрал меня. Еще в тот день, когда наткнулся на нас в лесу. Он сделал выбор, ткнул пальцем в небо и перевернул наши жизни.  
  
      Я был не готов отдать ему все мое прошлое, но я хотел этого. Я хотел, чтобы он был рядом, когда я решусь.  
  
      Не знаю, кому из нас пришла эта идея, но сразу же после приезда из культа мы забрали вещи Брендона и перевезли в мой дом. Он перемешал все, что принадлежало ему и мне, и было уже неясно, чья эта книга лежит на столе или чей шампунь на полке в ванной. Все стало общим. Все стало нашим. И мы стали принадлежать друг другу.  
  
      — Ладно, какие у нас планы дальше? Я дам тебе шанс спасти это свидание, — с усмешкой сказал он, пока мы шли к машине. Что-то в его тоне настораживало, он казался слишком счастливым и взволнованным, и я не думал, что причиной этому служило наше скромное свидание.  
  
      — Я был мил с тобой, не будь таким засранцем.  
  
      — Ты не мастер свиданий, — поддразнил меня Брендон.  
  
      — Лгун, — улыбнулся ему я. — Нам стоит вернуться домой, чтобы ты мог выспаться. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя другое мнение на этот счет, — я усмехнулся, глядя на то, как он подходит к машине и запрыгивает на ее капот. Я подошел к нему вплотную и устроился между его разведенных ног. Брендон заговорщически улыбался и его глаза даже в полумраке блестели слишком уж недобрым огоньком.  
  
      Он положил мне руки на плечи и приблизился для поцелуя. Как всегда медленного, нежного. Он любил именно такие.  
Его горячее дыхание лишь на долю секунды смешалось с моим, и уже привычные горячие губы коснулись моих.  
  
      — Могу я сегодня сесть за руль? — прошептал Брендон мне в губы. Я усмехнулся.  
  
      — У тебя права хоть есть? — насмешливо спросил я, чем вызвал его недовольное цоканье языком. Я снова поцеловал его, чтобы сгладить его недовольство, и он тут же ответил мне, а я в это время вытащил из кармана джинс ключи. Я сунул их почти ему под нос, и Брендон тут же засветился от счастья.  
  
      — Куда ты собираешься меня везти?  
  
      Он быстро сдвинул меня и спрыгнул с капота, чтобы побыстрее сесть на водительское место. Брендон был похож на подростка, наконец получившего у отца разрешение поводить.  
  
      После минут тридцати езды, я рассчитывал, что он отвезет меня в какое-то необычное место, возможно, значимое для него. Или домой. Кто знает? Но ночь уже опустилась на Питтсбург, поэтому я мало что видел из окна. Брендон включил радио и напевал глупые песни себе под нос. Он ориентировался по навигатору в машине и когда я бросил взгляд на прибор, то понял, что Ури вез меня куда-то на окраину Питтсбурга, чуть восточнее того места, где мы были.  
  
      И когда он притормозил где-то на обочине, я понял, что место слишком знакомо мне. Я тут же вылез из салона и осмотрелся. Зрение вампира и обостренные чувства позволяли мне быстро сориентироваться на местности. Мы были недалеко от места «ритуалов», которое иногда использовал «культ» для своих целей.  
  
      Брендон молча подошел ко мне и взял за руку, уводя по тропинке вглубь леса. Он был предусмотрителен, потому что захватил фонарик из машины и с его помощью прослеживал себе путь.  
  
      И я не имел ни малейшего понятия, какого черта он привез меня в Пантер Холлоу.  
  
      Мы дошли до небольшого заброшенного домика лесника, который так же иногда использовал «культ». Это часть территории принадлежала нам. Негласно, конечно, но с властями было нетрудно договориться. Поэтому здесь никогда не ошивались лесники или охотники.  
  
      — Что все это значит? — наконец спросил я, но без какой-либо тени на возмущение. Я лишь хотел утолить интерес. Брендон продолжал хитро улыбаться, говоря этим «доверься мне». И мне лишь и оставалось, что делать это.  
  
      Я чувствовал, что мы придем именно туда. На это место. Небольшую поляну, где было хорошее открытое пространство. Посреди нее располагались остатки костра. Мы не бывали здесь с тех пор как выпал снег. Он ровным тонким слоем накрыл поляну, и лишь наши шаги нарушали эту идеально белую картину.  
  
      — Я просто хотел… ты знаешь… — он посмотрел на меня немного смущенным взглядом. — Это что-то вроде места нашей первой встречи. Вернее, моей встречи с тобой. И я видел, что происходило в этом месте, я знаю, что это за место. Но я не боюсь ваших законов или чего-то еще. Я занимался с тобой любовью прямо в эпицентре вашего зла. И это было восхитительное чувство, Райан. Не в смысле… Боже, перестань ухмыляться, дело было не только в тебе, — засмеялся он. — Это… то, что мы делаем. Не существует никаких ограничений и законов, ты чувствуешь? Мне казалось, я поступаю неправильно и это пугало, но потом я подумал, к черту это все. Они могут с легкостью убить меня, мою семью, тебя. Могут сделать со мной все что угодно, издеваться как над тем парнем из клуба, верно? Но знаешь что? — подойдя ближе он коснулся ладонями моих щек и прижался своим лбом к моему. — Я не боюсь их. И никого больше. Когда я с тобой, мне кажется, что нет ничего страшнее, чем потерять тебя. Это тупо, да? Я всего лишь двадцатилетний идиот, прости, но я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Потому что я хочу тоже дать тебе почувствовать это. По какой-то непонятной для меня причине ты привязан к ним и ты боишься их. Поэтому мы здесь. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже перестал бояться.  
  
      Иногда мне казалось, что я чувствую агонию рядом с ним. Какое-то неприятное чувство вины за все, что я делаю. Но потом меня отпускало, когда я касался его изуродованного запястья, что он пожертвовал ради меня. Не было ничего важнее этого момента, не было никаких моралей, кроме морали мгновения в котором я мог поцеловать его или сдунуть снежинку с его ресниц.  
  
      — Расскажи мне, что случилось, когда ты встретил их, — прошептал он, вкладывая свою руку в мою.  
  
      То был 1885 год. Время, когда наш цирк постепенно умирал. Мы перебивались скудной пищей, спали на постелях с клопами и не мылись неделями. Умелые фокусники вроде моего друга Адриана занимались карманничеством, чтобы мы могли позволить себе пищу. Но мы никогда не жаловались. То был наш выбор, и никто никого не держал насильно.  
  
      Наша остановка в Питтсбурге была долгожданной передышкой от вечных разъездов и маленьких деревень, где ничего нельзя было заработать.  
  
      В первый же день нашей остановки мы вдохнули этот холодный промозглый воздух и почувствовали надежду. Эбигейл была счастлива. Она рвалась участвовать в ярмарке, и ее энтузиазм передавался нам всем.  
  
      Но перед ярмаркой мы дали потрясающее выступления. Люди были в восторге, а для нас это значило лишь одно — мы сможем, наконец, нормально поесть.  
  
      В ту ночь в моей палатке впервые появилась Джорджиана. И я был так глуп, молод и поражен ее красотой, манерой ее речи, ее дорогой одеждой, сшитой по последней моде. То, как она восхищалась моим выступлением и как она двигалась. Я никогда еще не встречал таких людей. Казалось, она была ангелом, абсолютно идеальная. И я пошел за ней прямо в ловушку. И ловушкой был он.  
  
      Его холодность, отстраненность, чопорность, все вызывало во мне разную бурю эмоций. Диффузия между восхищением и страхом. Я не знал, что это было.  
  
      Джорджиана привлекала меня как девушка, но Даллон был тем, кого я полюбил настолько, что отдал свою жизнь.  
  
      Шесть минут — максимальное время клинической смерти. За шесть минут человек может умереть и снова вернуться к жизни. За шесть минут врачи поймут, сказать родным, что их пациент не выжил или же что произошло чудо. За тридцать секунд после остановки сердца отключается мозг, но у человека есть шесть минут, что бы нить его жизни самовосстановилась как провод. Существуют такие, с сердцевиной из жидкого металла и оболочкой из специального полимера. Они способны заново соединяться, даже если их полностью перережут. За шесть минут жизнь способна оборваться и соединиться вновь. За шесть минут можно стать бессмертным.  
  
      Когда человек умирает, у вампира есть всего пара секунд, мгновения, чтобы передать ему свое бессмертие. Если вампир опоздает, то человек умрет, если поторопиться - несчастный впадет в кому. Шесть минут есть у человека, чтобы открыть глаза и встретить новый мир. Всего шесть минут.  
  
      Даллон сказал, что я открыл глаза через три. Первое, что я увидел - померкшие краски мира и его лицо. Потом все стало приобретать новый оттенок, пока моя кровь остывала до конца. Первое что я почувствовал — это холодное прикосновение к своим губам и нестерпимое желание. Желание всего: секса, крови, мира. Первое я получил в течение получаса, второе чуть позже. Третье, когда переступил порог «культа» в новом состоянии.  
  
      Вампиры иногда заводят себе пару, но они не люди. У них нет моральных ограничений. В таких парах обычно каждый извлекает собственную выгоду — секс, положение, деньги. Это идеальные отношения — в них нет чувств.  
  
      Но я знал, что любил его и он любил меня, пусть странной любовью, но любил. И вся моя любовь принадлежала ему, но этого ему было недостаточно.  
  
      Как оказалось мне тоже.  
  
      Мы были с вместе около тридцати лет или больше. Сначала я был очарован им, беспредельно влюблен, но даже у людей остывают чувства, а у вампиров они остывают и того быстрее. Все дело в том, что вампиры лишаются человеческих чувств, не всех, конечно, только самых лучших. На место сострадания приходит безразличие, на место любви — страсть и привязанность, вместо нежности — наслаждение.  
  
      И когда уже нам стало нечего предложить друг другу, наступил момент тошноты. Долгие годы я жил словно привязанный, как больной чумой, от которой ему и не избавиться и не умереть. Мы в лихорадке искали друг в друге то, что находили когда-то, но ничего уже не было.  
  
      Я хотел уйти.  
  
      Я дал клятву «культу» только из-за него. Я совершал ужасные поступки ради своего кровавого божества. Но он не отпускал, и с каждым днем сделать это было все сложнее и сложнее. Я привязался к нему сильнее, чем к чему либо. Я жил только ради того, чтобы ненавидеть и любить его одновременно, и он тоже, я знал это.  
  
      Но все пришло к своему пику в тот 1910 год. После моих неудачных попыток разорвать связь нашей крови и наших душ, я возненавидел его по-настоящему. Одной из причин было то, что мне никогда не расстаться с ним. Как и с «культом». Я был связан, и мое бессмертие походило на свободу без самой свободы.  
  
      Я хотел быть сильным, хотел перестать бояться и просто делать то, что хочется. Я был стариком в теле юноши, который желал, наконец, увидеть жизнь.  
  
      В приступе аффекта я схватился за горящее полено в камине и поджег ту жизнь, что мы с ним построили за тридцать лет. Я считал, что этот огонь спасет меня, очистит мою жизнь от всего этого вампирского дерьма.  
  
      Я похоронил в этом огне несчастные души, лишь бы получить свободу.  
  
      Наш дом горел, отражаясь полыхающими языками пламени в его блестящих голубых глазах. Сильнее чем в ту ночь он никогда не ненавидел меня.  
  
      Все началось заново. Ничто не приносило облегчения. Мы злились друг на друга за то, что были не в состоянии отпустить. Никто из нас не представлял, как выживать поодиночке, после того, как обрели друг друга.  
  
      Но в один день его терпению пришел конец. Он мог выносить что угодно. Мои истерики, мои ненавидящие взгляды, мое желание уничтожить его. Но он не мог вынести моего безразличия.  
  
      «Уж лучше уходи, Райан» — сказал он в ту ночь.  
  
      И я ушел.  
  
      Остальные годы проходили для меня в постоянной борьбе, пока я не смирился со своим положением. Я похоронил последних людей, которых знал, и больше не осталось никого из моей прежней жизни. Остались только чудовища, породившие меня.  
  
      Они могли отпустить меня также как и он, но куда бы я потом отправился? Я был не в состоянии быть один. Свобода больше не казалась мне желанной. Времена изменились, мир шел дальше, и я боялся быть в нем одиночкой. Поэтому я делал все, чего они желали, снова возвращаясь к тому, от чего я так стремился бежать.  
  
      Время делает тебя смиреннее, чем любая религия.  
  
      Вот в чем штука. Всего лишь время.  
  
      Его плечи дрожали от холода, а губы посинели. Остатки огня догорали под лунным светом, бросая нас наедине с ночью и звездами.  
  
      Брендон не произносил ни слова. Его молчание пугало сильнее, чем призраки этого места.  
  
      — В тот день, когда ты ждал меня под дверью до самого утра… — мой голос стал более хриплым от холода. Брендон потянулся руками к догорающим уголькам, но тут же обернулся, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. — Прямо на этом месте я убил группу подростков. Ребят, не старше тебя. Молодых вампиров. Они не нарушали правил, технически. Они даже не были в «культе», но они были фанатиками. Совершили ритуальные убийства ради «культа». И я убил их.  
  
      Брендон соскользнул с поваленного ствола дерева, на котором мы устроились до этого, и упал коленями на мокрый снег. Он впился взглядом сначала в меня, а потом на темные кроны деревьев вокруг нас.  
Внезапно он оказался совсем близко ко мне, устраиваясь между моих коленей и нежно касаясь замерзшей рукой моей бледной щеки.  
  
      — Это тревожит тебя? — спросил он.  
  
      — Нет. В этом и дело. Я убийца Брендон, это моя природа и я принимаю ее. Но принимаешь ли ты?  
  
      — Я принимаю все, что касается тебя. Райан, я знаю, что ты знаешь меня всего пару месяцев, но я до этого узнавал тебя почти полгода. Я знаю, кто ты, и я не боюсь. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Его губы слегка дрожали, и я притянул его ближе, касаясь их своими. Он был моим холодным Питтсбургским солнцем, он был снегом, окружившим нас этой зимой, он был моим очистительным огнем, в котором я сжигал своих призраков. Он был темной ночью, но и он же был солнечным днем.  
  
      Я целовал его, пока его губы вновь не стали горячими. Я хотел согреть его теплом, которого у меня не было.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — снова прошептал он мне в губы, словно это давало нам воздух.  
  
      Когда-нибудь он пожалеет о своих словах. В день, когда мне позволено будет отнять его жизнь, и этот момент уже на горизонте.  
  
      Мы добрались до машины под начало легкого снегопада, не позволяя нашим губам расстаться дольше, чем на несколько секунд. И как только дверь заднего сидения захлопнулась за нами, Брендон, устроившись на моих коленях, принялся стягивать свою куртку, не прекращая целовать меня.  
  
      Лишь на секунду он позволил мне оторваться от него, чтобы включить печку. В холодной машине и объятиях вампира он бы скоро заработал себе воспаление легких.  
  
      Мы оба были какими-то запредельно страстными, но в тоже время слишком нежными друг с другом. Я медленно стягивал с него свитер, оставлял поцелуи, на его съежившейся от холода коже, и вокруг нас не было ничего, кроме ночи. Брендон засосал кожу рядом с моим ухом, словно жаля своими горячими губами, и я нетерпеливо прижал его бедра ближе к моим.  
  
      Я быстро избавился от верхней одежды, как только Брендон отвлекся на застежку своих джинс, и я, наконец, смог прижаться к его распаленному телу. Не знаю, к чему меня тянуло больше: к его запаху, его крови, к его искусанным губам или его горячей коже.  
  
      — Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, — усмехаясь сквозь тихий стон, сказал Брендон, когда я стянул с него джинсы и подминая его под себя. — Возможно, я бы мог остаться в этой машине навечно, — тихо добавил он.  
  
      — Возможно, я тоже, — улыбнувшись, я рассыпал по его телу поцелуи, опускаясь с груди к животу, пока не достиг бедер. Я просто еле касался их губами, но уже этого хватало Брендону, чтобы возбудиться. Его член под бельем был твердым, и я чувствовал этот острый терпкий запах. Я прикоснулся к нему поцелуем, ощущая губами его вкус. Брендон смотрел на меня сквозь подрагивающие ресницы.  
  
      Мои глаза встретились в полумраке с его.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Брендон. — мне казалось, я произнес это лишь своими губами, но я был уверен, что даже это было не обязательно. Мы словно слышали друг друга без слов, понимали наши чувства друг к другу лишь через прикосновения. Наши кожи были нашими передатчиками, наши движения — сообщениями.  
  
      Я прикоснулся языком к внутренней стороне его бедра и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я собираюсь сделать тебе больно, малыш, — предупредил я, прежде чем с силой укусить в место, которое я себе отметил. Брендон зашипел и завозился подо мной, рукой цепляясь за мои волосы, пока его кровь быстрым потоком проникала в меня. Это было лучше, чем рвать его запястья, горячее, чем кусать его в любое другое место. Но самым интимным для нас всегда останется его шея — наша запретная зона, которую мы переходим для безмолвных клятв и обещаний.  
  
      Кровь стекала по его бледной коже, попадая на сидение под ним, но мне было плевать. Ничего не имело значение, кроме ускоренного ритма наших сердец. Кроме его вкуса на моих губах и его лица искаженного наслаждением от этой садистской пытки.  
  
      — Стоит ли мне предложить тебе тоже самое? Будет не так больно, ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся я, отрываясь от укуса.  
  
      — Нет, хочу полностью чувствовать тебя, — закивал головой он. Я слизал стекшие струйки крови и дождался, пока рана не затянется хотя бы немного, облизывая это место языком, прежде чем продолжить свой путь выше. Брендон резко выдохнул и сжался, когда я коснулся сначала пальцем, а потом языком его входа. Он заметно расслабился, стоило мне оставить несколько поцелуев. Я снова коснулся его языком и сразу же жестко проник внутрь. Брендон заметался, мои действия доводили его до исступления. Его тело то напрягалось, то расслаблялось, давая мне войти глубже.  
  
      Оторвавшись, я ринулся к бардачку, вытаскивая оттуда смазку и быстро выдавливая на мои пальцы. От холода обоих Брендон дернулся, но я действовал быстро и резко, проникая в него пальцами и растягивая для себя так, как мне было нужно. Тело Брендона было податливым для меня, я заставлял его дрожать и выгибаться, пока он не притянул меня к себе и поцеловав, сильнее раздвинул ноги.  
  
      Я вцепился зубами в его шею, но не кусал до крови, лишь оставил след для места будущего укуса. И в тот момент, когда я вошел в него, Брендон вскрикнул от резкого проникновения и жестких клыков на его шее.  
  
      Мы находились в каком-то пограничном состоянии в такие моменты. Не потому что это делал с нами секс и наслаждение. Потому это делали мы друг с другом. Наш контакт, слишком близкий, слишком тошнотворно острый. Я чувствовал, что стою на краю в такие минуты, разрывающийся между двумя природами: человека и убийцы. А Брендон метался между страхом, болью и наслаждением.  
  
      Смешение отторгающегося. Отторжение притягивающегося. Вот чем мы были.  
  
      Я двигался в нем без определенного ритма. То медленно, то быстро. Пока Брендон не вцепился в меня особенно сильно, и его надрывный голос не зазвучал рядом с моим ухом. Наши тела умирали в этой гармонии противоположностей, и у нас не было никакой возможности остановить друг друга. Я поймал губы Брендона в поцелуй, связывая нас остатками его крови на моих. И мы нежно и мягко целовали друг друга, что шло в разрез нашим грубым и быстрым толчкам, пока Брендон не стал дрожать, а его тело не начало покрываться мурашками. Я был не лучше, словно прикованный, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, чувствовал приближение своего оргазма, пока тысячи ножей не проткнули мое тело, и я не упал на Брендона. Он быстро последовал за мной.  
  
      Мы были не в силах поцеловать друг друга, поэтому я лишь дотянулся кончиком губ до его кожи, просто, чтобы передать свое «я люблю тебя» без слов.  
  


***

  
  
      Мы возвращались в город уже за полночь, но, еще не доезжая до поворота на трассу, я почувствовал, что что-то не так. На мгновение я решил, что это игра воображения с моими рецепторами и запах мне почудился. Но он становился все сильнее, не смотря на то, что мы были в машине. С морозным зимним воздухом он пробивался сквозь железную преграду перед нами и проникал в салон и в мои легкие. Наполняя меня и окутывая. И я бы ни в жизни не перепутал этот запах. Запах крови.  
  
      Брендон сидел неподвижно, не замечая того, что замечал я. Что-то было не так.  
  
      И я не ошибался.  
  
      Проехав еще сотню метров, я заметил темноту перед нами и сгущающийся аромат смерти. Я резко дал по тормозам, так, что Брендон дернулся и кинул на меня недовольный взгляд. Маленькие снежинки падали с неба, и я вышел из машины, черезчур сильно хлопая дверью. Брендон тут же выбежал за мной, но я не видел его, лишь шел к знакомому до покалываний в теле, запаху.  
  
      — Райан в чем дело? — выкрикнул Брендон позади меня.  
  
      Я стоял перед темно-бордовым, как ночь, рисунком на белом холсте.  
  
      — О Господи, блять, — надрывно прошептал парень, прижимая руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать подступающую рвоту, пока я не мог оторвать взгляда от идеальной картины идеального кровавого бога.


	15. Отчаяние и обман - маленькие уродливые близнецы любви

_«Почему это продолжает мучить меня до сих пор? Ее изуродованное тело, застывшее маской смерти лицо, и так много красного цвета повсюду. Я могу проснуться посреди ночи и увидеть эту картину как в первый раз. Моя память — мой мучитель. И этому никогда не будет конца.  
Единственное, что приносит облегчение так это то, что я больше не чувствую недоверия к нему. Все было завязано вокруг нее. Она была причиной, почему мы вообще встретились. До этого момента мне казалось, что неопределенность, связанная с моей сестрой, держит нас вместе. Теперь я понял — это не так.  
Он был большим человеком, чем хотел казаться. Сколько бы он не притворялся, он тоже умел чувствовать, и я знал, что он разделяет со мной мою боль.  
После ее смерти не было ничего, чтобы заставляло нас продолжать эту сделку. Ничего. Были только мы.»  
  
Б.Б.У. 2015._  
  
      Спросите у любого человека, что он знает о вампирах, и он без колебаний ответит: кровожадные убийцы из мифических рассказов. Но так ли это? Убийца — понятие человеческое. Можно ли относить его к существу, что совершает обычный естественный процесс ради выживания? Мы убиваем, потому что должны, и мы честны перед самими собой.  
  
      Но вампиры, убивающие ради самого убийства — высшие формы монстров.  
Я смотрел на кровь, пропитавшую тонкий слой снега на дороге и не мог оторвать взгляда. Черты ее лица навсегда осели в моей памяти: их схожая форма губ, разрез глаз и чуть смуглая кожа. Милая девушка с фото сейчас была неузнаваема, но я знал, что это была она.  
  
      Все было погружено в траурную тишину. Я ждал момента, когда Брендон увидит в этом испещренном кистью смерти теле то, что видел я.  
  
      Он упал на колени, медленно подползая к ней, и его рот приоткрылся в немом крике, стоило ему заглянуть пустые выжженные глазницы человека, которого он знал с самого рождения.  
  
      Его рука потянулась к побелевшему лицу, но он тут же ее одернул. Он смотрел будто сквозь нее, просто в никуда, и его тело мелко задрожало.  
  
      Мы оба стояли там, пойманные в сети шока: он, от того, что, наконец, нашел сестру и я, оттого что запах ее крови был так схож с запахом Брендона. Это переполняло меня изнутри. Первобытный инстинкт убийцы искал маленькую трещину внутри меня, чтобы вырваться наружу.  
  
      — Брен, — тихо позвал его я, но он ничего не слышал, полностью поглощенный объятиями своей потери.  
  
      — Нужно позвонить Спенсеру. Сообщить об убийстве, — хрипло прошептал он. Я опустился рядом с ним, мягко касаясь рукой его щеки, заставляя посмотреть на меня. Мне хотелось помочь ему хотя бы заплакать, но я сам забыл, что такое слезы и глубокая душевная боль утраты уже давно.  
  
      Брендон позволил мне увести его в машину, чтобы позвонить Спенсеру. Он был словно безжизненная тряпичная кукла с обрезанными веревочками, ведущими к кукловоду.  
  
      Пока он был там, я снова и снова смотрел на застывшие навсегда черты ее лица. Поначалу тяжело было сказать, умерла ли она всего лишь несколько часов назад или была мертва уже на протяжении нескольких лет. Но только ровно до того момента, пока я не заметил кое-что еще.  
  
      Вампиры не могли иметь детей.  
  
      Она не была вампиром.  
  


***

  
  
      Даже с учетом полной каши в моей голове в свете последних событий, я твердо понял одно — Спенсер Смит, рано или поздно станет моей главной проблемой. Я напрасно считал его слабым звеном, побочным персонажем нашей с Брендоном истории. Когда-нибудь, когда придет мое время отнять жизнь его друга, он не оставит это просто так.  
  
      Спенсер задавал слишком много вопросов. Он пытался быть мягким с Брендоном и помочь ему всеми силами, но он был потрясен не меньше нас. Его взгляд, обращенный на меня, был полон подозрений и недоверия. Какой-то частью себя он считал, что это я ее убил.  
  
      Лишь утром он позволил нам покинуть полицейский участок, до последнего настаивая, чтобы Брендон остался у него.  
  
      Брендон был разбит горем сильнее, чтобы попросту плакать. Я пытался облегчить его боль, хоть как-то забрать из памяти картину того ужаса, что он увидел.  
  
      За сто лет своей вампирской жизни я принес смерть стольким людям. Изощренно и намеренно я отнимал их жизни ради разных целей. Их мертвые бледные лица смешивались в итоге в один неопределенный образ в моей голове, но ярче всех их были лица людей, чьи смерти я даже не видел. Мой Чарли, мать, отец, братья, Эбигейл. Мне не нужно было видеть это, достаточно было просто знать, чтобы просыпаться тысячу раз от кошмара, где их истерзанные тела покидает душа под пристальным взглядом кристально-голубых глаз убийцы.  
  
      Брендон переставал дрожать, лишь когда спал в моих крепких объятиях, но сон его обычно длился не дольше трех часов. Температура его тела то падала, то повышалась как от лихорадки, и я чувствовал свое бессилие перед его болью.  
  
      Его родители приехали на следующий день и мне пришлось отпустить его к ним и Спенсеру, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Все два дня до похорон Кары я провел в качестве тени, оставаясь у его дома и следуя, куда бы он ни шел.  
Я беспокоился за него, потому что смерть его сестры именно тогда, когда мы начали ее искать, не была случайной. Ее убийство было ритуальным. Никто не будет так уродовать тело, никто не будет вырывать едва сформированный плод из чрева матери просто так. На все есть причина. Везде есть связь.  
  
      Брендон был кому-то нужен. Я мог предположить, что это кто-то из «культа», но им бы не позволили совершать такое без приказа.  
  
      Это был кто-то другой. И я понял кто это в тот момент, когда провел пальцами по красной надписи на зеркале в ванной в день ее похорон.  
  
       _«Папочка, я дома.»_  
  
      Все было связанно. Все имело значение.  
  
      Ее ребенок, их неразорванная пуповина, что соединяла два мертвых существа. Ее выжженные глаза, ее вырванное сердце. Все было посланием.  
  


***

  
  
      Впервые за долгое время я был на кладбище. Мне не было места среди тех, кто был там и я не мог подойти ближе, но оставить Брендона в тот момент я не смог бы никогда.  
  
      Черный цвет его траурного сердца. Черный цвет его траурных слез, которые так и не упали.  
  
      Я был там, стоял в десятке метров от него, и я был единственным на кого он смотрел.  
  
      — У меня чувство, будто я сорвался с обрыва, — сказал он, когда все ушли, и мы смогли остаться вдвоем напротив серой плиты ее могилы. — Спенсер сказал, что рядом с ней нашли плод.  
  
      — Она была беременна?  
  
      — Нет. Он был не ее.  
  
      Белая пелена снега размылась у меня перед глазами. Это был не ее ребенок. Она могла быть вампиром. Не исключено, что она была преднамеренной жертвой. Именно она должны была быть посланием. Все остальное детали.  
  
      Я вспомнил надпись на зеркале, что стер пару часов назад и посмотрел на разбитого Брендона. Он может предаваться своим мукам, сколько понадобиться, но у меня не было времени больше ждать.  
  
      Я обнял его, словно это было самой важной вещью в этом мире.  
  
      — Идем, я отвезу тебя к Спенсеру, да? — прошептал я куда-то ему в шею.  
  
      — Нет, я не поеду к нему.  
  
      — Хорошо. Ладно. Где остановились твои родители?  
  
      — Райан, я не хочу видеть никого из них. Пожалуйста. Сейчас мне нужен только ты.  
  
  
      Я не мог подумать об отдыхе, пока его дыхание сбивалось во сне, и пока он видел эти кошмары. Я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Уильяма Беккета и «культа», угрожающих отнять его у меня.  
  
      Неощутимо я касался пальцами теплой кожи на его шее или руках, просто чтобы напомнить себе, что он еще жив и все в порядке.  
  
      — Ты не спишь, — проснувшись, прошептал он и прижался щекой к моей руке.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Почему? Ты не устал? Потому что я — да. Так изнурительно. Мне кажется, я абсолютно опустошен.  
  
      — Твоя сестра умерла. Последние дни ты провел в полицейском участке и подготавливал похороны. Это не удивительно.  
  
      — Она ничего не сказала мне, — бесцветно произнес он.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Хотя бы то, что она жива. Ничего.  
  
      — Все это время у нее могли быть проблемы…  
  
      — Нет такой причины, по которой она бы не смогла со мной связаться, Райан. Ее просто нет. Если только… она сама это не решила.  
  
      — Ты не можешь этого знать.  
  
      — Да, не могу.  
  
      В тот момент я почувствовал странное пугающее чувство, когда в моей голове появилась идея оставить его. Ничто не связывало нас больше. Кара была мертва, и не было никаких оснований для нас быть вместе. Он все еще не отдал мне доказательства. Он мог уйти, и это бы спасло ему жизнь. Достаточно было лишь отпустить его и мне бы никогда не пришлось замарать свои руки кровью человека, который так искренне любил меня.  
  
      Это вертелось на моем языке. Вырывалось из самого сердца. Всего пара слов могла все изменить.  
  
      «Уходи Брендон. Забудь обо всем. Все было притворством и жалкой игрой. Я лгал тебе каждую секунду, что мы провели вместе. Я делал все это только ради них. Уходи.»  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — произнес я вместо этого.  
  


***

  
  
      —Мистер Росс, вы знаете молодого человека по имени Брендон Бойд Ури?  
В маленьком помещении стало душно. Здесь не было окон, не было картин или дурацких цветов в горшках. Просто серые стены, стул и стол для допросов. Я думал о Теде Банди, убившего больше тридцати людей с особой жестокостью, и окончившем свои дни на электрическом стуле во Флориде. Чем я отличался от него сейчас? В глазах человека напротив меня — ничем.  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил я.  
  
      — Когда вы видели его в последний раз?  
  
      — Неделю назад, как я уже и сообщил вашему сослуживцу.  
  
      — В каких отношениях вы находились с пропавшим?  
  
      — В близких.  
  
      — Насколько близких, мистер Росс? Офицер Смит уверяет, что вы жили вместе и находились в романтических отношениях.  
  
      Его голос был пропитан ядом и презрением. В свете электрической лампы этот человек был еще омерзительней. Он расслабил свой галстук резким движением руки, словно желая показать, как ему осточертел этот допрос, и я зацепился взглядом за открытый участок кожи на его шее. Три секунды. Мне хватило бы этого времени, чтобы вцепиться ему в глотку и лишить его жизни. Я улыбнулся, заглядывая в его мутные серые глаза и наблюдая, как его начинает это выводить из себя.  
  
      — Все верно.  
  
      — Тогда почему вы не сообщили в полицию, когда мистер Ури пропал?  
  
      — Я не думал, что он пропал. Мы поссорились и он ушел.  
  
      Он сжал челюсть, и лицо его приобрело багровый оттенок, когда он, сорвавшись, ударил кулаком по столу.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я поверю в это? Где Брендон Ури? — прошипел он мне в лицо.  
  
      В карих глазах мальчика отражается падающий снег и мигающие гирлянды на рождественской елке. Его пальцы выводят невидимые рисунки на моей коже. Запах его шампуня смешивается с запахом чая с имбирем и корицей.  
  
      Вид снежинок тающих на его волосах заставляет меня забыть о голоде.  
  
      Вид его запястья заставляет меня целовать его заледеневшие от холода губы.  
  
      Всего пара слов и ничего бы этого не было.  
  


***

  
  
      Все это было лишь крайней мерой. Кому еще я мог доверять больше, чем им? И хоть жизнь Брендона для них не представляла ценности, они были единственными, кому я мог доверить его защиту.  
  
      — Зачем мы здесь? — произнес он, когда мы во второй раз переступили порог этого злосчастного клуба.  
  
      — Мне нужно оставить тебя ненадолго, — произнес я, когда мы прошли мимо охранника, оказываясь внутри. Брендон был слишком молчалив, он не задавал больше вопросов, если я не собирался на них отвечать. Он стал просто верить — абсолютно безоговорочно.  
  
      — Кто здесь есть, кроме тебя? — тут же спросил я Кроуфорда, как только мы подошли к бару.  
  
      —Охрана и Фрэнк.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь из старших?  
  
      — Джерард должен быть в апартаментах. Больше никого.  
  
      — Хорошо. Где Фрэнк? — я не обращал внимания на его заинтересованный взгляд или на растерянность Брендона.  
  
      — В подсобке, — выдохнул вампир, мягко улыбаясь Брендону, пока я так же поспешно, как и до этого оставил их, направляясь к дверям подсобки.  
  
       — Фрэнк, — позвал я его, как только вошел и парень испуганно подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Я… — запнулся он, когда я прошелся взглядом по его внешнему виду. Фрэнк неловко откашлялся, оттягивая края дурацкого женского платья, в которое он был одет.  
  
      — Даже не буду спрашивать и без того понятно, чья эта идея, — прервал его я. — Как насчет сделки Фрэнк?  
  
      Его глаза сузились, и он непонимающе уставились на меня.  
  
      — Парень по имени Брендон сейчас возле бара с Йеном, мне нужно оставить его здесь ненадолго и ты присмотришь за ним, идет? Но никто не должен даже коснуться его, ясно?  
  
      — И что взамен? — бросил он.  
  
      — Твоя свобода.  
  


***

  
  
      Ему принадлежал один из самых больших и мрачных апартаментов. Он любил нагонять уныние и депрессивность, окунаясь в это, хотя сам был одним из тех, кто ненавидел синдром «вампирской меланхолии». Как я и говорил, он обожал удовольствия и не знал душевных терзаний.  
  
      Он научился смешивать тяжелые наркотики и кровь уже давно. Раньше он использовал разные заменители, опий или что-то в этом роде, но наркотики, что появились позже, нравились ему куда больше. Ни одни из них не вызывали привыканий, но ему нравилось ощущение двойного удовольствия, когда он смешивал эти ингредиенты. Он всегда был немного сумасшедшим.  
  
      На столе в его апартаментах стояла бутылка с красной жидкостью, и его пальцы мягко обводили по горлышку, когда я зашел в комнату.  
  
      — Джерард, — произнес я, но он даже не обернулся и если бы я не знал о его чутком слухе, то подумал бы, что он не заметил моего присутствия.  
  
      — Бывало ли у тебя чувство Райан, что ты обречен, быть под властью своей же сущности? — задумчиво спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы вдохнуть едкий запах его наркотиков.  
  
      — Всегда.  
  
      — У меня тоже. Иногда мне жаль, что я не родился вампиром сразу. Тогда возможно человека внутри меня не существовало бы.  
  
      — Не понимаю о чем ты.  
  
      — Забудь. Ты видел мое маленькое развлечение? — обернулся он и его губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
  
      — Разумеется. Но мне нужно поговорить о кое-чем другом, помимо Фрэнка в чулках.  
  
      Он засмеялся, вальяжно растягиваясь на кресле возле стола.  
  
      — Недавно мы с Брендоном наткнулись на труп его сестры.  
  
      — Да, я знаю.  
  
      — Знаешь?  
  
      — Райан, мы старшие вампиры Питтбурга, не держи нас за идиотов. Больше меня интересует то, почему ты пришел только сейчас.  
  
      — Я не мог оставить Брендона.  
  
      — Мог. — фыркнул он.  
  
      — Это было послание, Джерард. Я уверен в этом, это был Уильям. — сказал я, игнорируя его слова.  
  
      — Уильям Беккет? С чего ты это взял?  
  
      — Убийство было ритуальным: выжженные глаза, вырванное сердце, цветы вплетенные ей в волосы и так далее. О, и рядом с ней был плод. И Уильям оставил мне сообщение на зеркале в ванной в день похорон.  
  
      — А у него есть фантазия, да? — засмеялся Уэй. — Конечно над стилем стоит еще поработать, но… для него не плохо.  
  
      — Он бы не сделал это самостоятельно.  
  
      — Молодые вампиры, — согласно кивнул он.  
  
      Молодые вампиры, порожденные новыми законами. Каждый день вы проходите мимо них и не замечайте. Вы не чувствуйте опасности, когда они рядом, потому что они так похожи на вас. Они всегда где-то неподалеку, неприметные и тихие. Они словно звери, выпущенные из клеток, снедаемые лишь одним чувством, присущим всем вампирам — голодом.  
  
      Молодые и не опытные, их желание борьбы и неподчинения с лихвой заменяет здравый рассудок. Сепаратисты, противники, они не желают быть под кем-либо. Им это не нужно. Они хотят делать лишь то, что им хочется, а не то, что говорят законы.  
  
      И я был уверен, что убийства и пропажи людей, освещенные в местных газетах, полностью их заслуга. И Уильям был среди них. Не потому, что он такой же, как они, или желает борьбы с культом. Просто ему всегда была нужна поддержка. Он нуждался в помощи.  
  
      Я помнил Уильяма с тех времен, когда он впервые появился у нас. Он никогда не был убийцей, даже когда стал вампиром, он никогда не мог принять мысль о том, чтобы убивать с жестокостью или наслаждением. Всего лишь слова о том, что он может отнять жизнь невинного человека, повергали его в ужас. Он был слишком добрым и чистым, чтобы стать кем-то вроде нас.  
  
      — Где они могут быть? — спросил я.  
  
      — Ты спрашиваешь это у меня? Я что, по-твоему, шериф? Какое мне дело до них? Уильям Беккет твой мелкий выродок, так что подключи свои способности создателя и найди его! — раздраженно бросил он, делая глоток из своей драгоценной бутылки.  
  
      Помощи от Джерарда было меньше, чем от табуретки. Никто из них не мог помочь мне найти Уильяма и, оставив Брендона на Фрэнка, я покинул «культ».  
  
      Сидя за рулем и просматривая мелькающие за окном парки и кафе, я убеждал себя, что делаю это исключительно ради того, чтобы покончить с этим заданием, а не ради спасения Брендона. Но с каждым разом эти мысли звучали все более неубедительно.  
  
      Я провел ночь, объезжая все знакомые мне места скопления вампиров, и, напротив, те, где никто бы никогда не вздумал ошиваться, но ничего не помогало. Найти в таком большом городе всего лишь одного неприметного человека, который ко всему прочему намеренно прячется, все равно, что отыскать иголку в стоге сена.  
  
      К утру я вернулся в «культ» не имея никаких результатов. Брендон уснул в одной из пустых вип-комнат, облокачиваясь головой на подлокотник дивана.  
  
      — Хэй, — мягко прошептал я ему, касаясь рукой его волос. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся, скорее автоматически, все еще оставаясь в полусонном состоянии. — Идем.  
  
      Под тихие звуки радио, мы рассекали дороги утреннего Питтсбурга. Остатки сна Брендона окончательно ушли и теперь он просто сидел рядом со мной и молчал, как бывало тысячи раз до этого. Но сейчас эта тишина была другой. Мы молчали, потому что сказать нам друг другу было нечего. Все о чем я думал, так это Уильям и то, что я должен найти его как можно скорее, пока Брендон в безопасности. Я всегда был параноиком, моя фантазия подкидывала мне порой множество ужасных конечных исходов, которых бы я не желал.  
  
      — Эй, ты в порядке? — Брендон озадаченно смотрел на меня, и я лишь неопределенно кивнул.  
  
      — Йен сказал, что ты уехал кого-то найти.  
  
      — Йен слишком много болтает.  
  
      — Он, похоже, не плохой человек. И Фрэнк тоже.  
  
      — Йен не человек, Брендон, — резко бросил я.  
  
      Я потянулся к бардачку, где уже давно пылилось то самое фото, что дала мне Джорджиана, и сунул его в руки Брендону.  
  
      — Кто это? Ты его знаешь?  
  
      — Не очень хорошо, — ответил ему я.  
  
      — Он тоже вампир, да? Фото старое, — он вернул мне изображение, — Зачем ты ищешь его? Кто он?  
  
      Внезапно у меня пропали все слова в голове, и на их место пришли воспоминания. Я посмотрел на Брендона и снова заметил в его хитрых искрящихся глазах нечто знакомое. В моей голове что-то слабо зарождалось, какие-то спутанные моменты, неясные картинки, за которые я пытался зацепиться. Но цепляться было почти не за что. Все, что я знал и помнил о Уильяме Беккете - это смутные воспоминая, которые я абсолютно без особых чувств хранил в своей голове, дожидаясь момента, когда мозг выветрит их оттуда совсем.  
  
      Я успел свернуть на обочину, прежде чем уперся головой в руль машины, и перед глазами стали появляться картины того вечера, когда я забрал его смертную жизнь себе. Джо шептала мне на ухо: «Ну же Росс, посмотри какой он милый» — и подталкивала меня в его сторону. Парень тогда проснулся от шороха моих шагов, когда я подошел к нему ближе и уставился на меня тогда своими темными глазами, будто ища ответы, которых я дать не мог. Я даже не спрашивал, почему они выбрали именно его. Я предполагал, что его родители были очень богаты, плюс паренек был весьма красивым. Что еще может быть нужно «культу»? Как оказалось, я был прав. Отец Уильяма был крупным предпринимателем, имеющий несколько компаний по продаже электронной техники. Уилл был единственным его сыном и, конечно же, он получил бы все это после смерти отца и привнес бы в «культ» огромный вклад. «Хороший мальчик из правильной семьи» — как любила называть его Джо.  
  
      В ту ночь они стояли в комнате недалеко от нас. Они желали, наконец, стать свидетелями того, как я произведу на свет нового вампира. «Я не умею обращать» — твердил я им. «Предыдущие не выжили».  
  
      — Ты должен сделать это. — холодно отрезал Элиот в ответ на все мои причитания, и я не имел права перечить.  
  
      Я даже не допускал мысли, что этот хрупкий парень, который вздрогнул как испуганный щенок, когда я присел к нему, сможет выжить. Картины той ночи становились все ярче, и я будто стал снова ощущать во рту вкус его крови, как в тот день.  
  
      Я всегда отдавал должное Уильяму за то, что он не издал ни звука, когда мои клыки вонзились в его плоть, причиняя немалую боль. Он лишь сильнее прижался ко мне в объятии и покорно ждал всего, что я буду делать с ним.  
  
      Я выпил его тогда почти полностью, чувствуя, как остывает тело в моих руках и, видя, как умирают его глаза. Тогда я каким-то чудом остановился, подумав, что может сейчас? Может пора? Я думал, что опоздаю. Его сердце билось так неритмично, что никак нельзя было понять, в какой момент оно остановится. Я прокусил свое запястье и поднес его к побледневшим губам умирающего мальчика. Он сразу понял, что ему нужно делать сначала робко, но потом все увереннее и увереннее стал пить горькую вампирскую кровь. Всего пара минут и он больше не мог дышать. Он умер. Бледный, холодный ребенок лежал в моих руках. Его рот был перепачкан чужой кровью бардового цвета, а карие глаза застыли с неестественным блеском, будто два стеклышка.  
  
      Я прикрыл его веки рукой и отпрянул от него, роняя тельце на кровать и отходя в сторону. Они смотрели на это так спокойно и отстраненно. Все, кроме Даллона. Он прожигал мертвого мальчишку взглядом, и я знал, что он желал всеми фибрами своей мертвой души, чтобы тот стал моей третей неудачно попыткой, чтобы он не ожил.  
  
      Но глаза мальчика вновь открылись в ту ночь. Джо безумно заулыбалась, представляя какое удачное вложение мы совершили той ночью. Она подошла к Уильяму и обняла его за плечи.  
  
      — Что со мной? — тихо, почти шепча, произнес мальчик, глядя мне в глаза. Он снова смотрел на меня, именно на меня. Он, казалось, даже не обращал внимания на Джо возле него, на Элиота пристально наблюдающего за ним или на Джерарда и Майкла, которые с жадностью и голодом в глазах осматривали его.  
Джорджиана как змей искуситель шептала мальчику разные глупые вещи, вроде того, что теперь я буду заботиться и любить этого мальчика, что теперь он часть нашей семьи, что его жизнь будет теперь прекраснее, чем до этого. Я снова подошел к мальчишке, и Джо с улыбкой на губах отпустила его и поспешила выйти из помещения вместе с остальными.  
  
      —Я так странно себя чувствую, — сказал мне мальчик. Его глаза покраснели, лицо стало на несколько тонов бледнее.  
  
      — Я знаю, — прошептал я ему в ответ.  
  
      — Ты поможешь мне? — с мольбой в глазах произнес парень и я коротко кивнув, присел к нему на кровать. Он жадно осматривал мое лицо, будто снова впервые увидел его. Я знал, что он чувствовал тот момент. Уилл приблизился ко мне почти вплотную и принюхиваясь к моей шее и волосам. Я протянул ему свое запястье, где уже почти зарубцевалась рана от моих клыков.  
  
      — Вот, после станет лучше, — он пару секунд пристально смотрел на мою руку, а после неуверенно коснулся губами в том месте, где были рубцы. Он резко и больно вцепился в меня своими человеческими зубами.  
  
      Мои воспоминания стали обрываться, и я почувствовал вкус пепла и гари во рту. Я закашлялся и откинулся на спинку сидения машины. Брендон возле меня сидел в абсолютном недоумении.  
  
      — Что это за херня сейчас была? — спросил он и хотел бы я тоже знать ответ на этот вопрос. — Ты отключился минут на пять, а потом будто задыхался.  
  
      Я бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же резко повернул ключи в зажигании.  
  
      — Нам надо поспешить, — коротко ответил я ему, выруливая обратно на проезжую часть.  
  


***

  
  
      Нам потребовалось больше часа, чтобы добраться до Гласс-Ран-Роуд что на юге Питтсбурга. Как только я вышел из машины, то быстро достал из багажника спички и небольшую канистру с бензином. Мои ноги под действием неведомой мне силы сами пожелали идти к знакомой дороге, ведущей к старому дому. Вокруг выросших деревьев и неухоженных кустарников стояло уродливое полуразрушенное здание. Этот дом я нашел бы, даже если бы забыл свое имя. Просто чудо, что его не снесли за столько лет, хотя и сносить то там уже особо было нечего и, если бы не каменные стены и кое-какие остатки от крыши, то в нем сложно было бы узнать некогда красивый и большой коттедж.  
  
      Обугленные стены, вернее то, что от них осталось, являлось единственным напоминанием всего того, что произошло в тот далекий тысяча девятьсот десятый год. Мне казалось, я до сих пор чувствую тот запах гари у себя во рту и носу, ощущаю его так близко, что он въелся мне в кожу. Крики прислуги, которые задыхались от этого дыма, жар пламени, который обжигал меня даже на расстоянии от дома. Все снова вернулось, я снова был тем, кем был почти сто лет назад. Целая вечность остановилась и вернула меня в прошлое, здесь, на той самой узкой мощеной дорожке к дому, что когда-то был моим.  
  
      Я все еще отчетливо слышал его крики «Ты же этого хотел Райан! Этого? Отвечай? Ты хотел уйти так не оставляй ничего после себя! Я помогу тебе, мы вместе уничтожим навсегда то, что построили, да? Наше прошлое сгорит, как и этот дом и ты получишь, наконец, свою свободу!». Его крепкие руки, будто снова держали меня в плену не давая спасти никого из этого огненного ада. Он не позволял. Он заставлял меня смотреть на все это. Он заставлял меня слушать их молитвы перед смертью и говорил, что это я виноват. Я виноват.  
  
      Деревянная дверь дома сгорела, и я отодвинул ногой обугленные дощечки, оставшиеся от нее. Мой слух уловил медленное биение сердца. Один. Второй. Я слышал, как стучат сердца у умирающих людей. Иногда быстро-быстро и после резко обрываются. Иногда быстро с постепенным замедлением, пока не прекратятся. А иногда медленно, словно шаг за шагом переходя тонкую грань жизни и смерти. Но это сердце было уже мертво. Мертво, но продолжало биться, благодаря моему дару бессмертия, что я отдал этому сердцу всего десяток лет назад.  
  
      Я шел медленно, но мои шаги были слишком громкими для этого места, хранившего мертвое молчание и траур вот уже сотню лет. Уильяма я нашел в гостиной, если это место можно так называть. Хлипкое жженое дерево треснуло под моей ногой, будто говоря «Вот он, вот он! Он здесь! Беги, спасайся!», но темный силуэт не двигался. Он сидел, будто молящийся у алтаря перед обгоревшим окном и смотрел на утреннее небо, открывающееся из него.  
  
      Я подошел к нему и сел в той же позе слева от силуэта, который теперь мог рассмотреть в свете из окна. Он был все тем же мальчиком, что и двадцать лет назад. Правда, его длинные каштановые волосы теперь были короче, но глаза были теми же. Темно-карие как шоколад, они иногда меняли цвета от светло-серого до практически черного. В то утро они были с легким оттенком вишневого, как у зверя. Он даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня, он итак знал, зачем я пришел и кто я.  
  
      — Райан Райан Росс. — тихо протянул он и его голос отразился от стен этого места вбирая от них крики мертвых, придавая его тону жалости и отчаяния.  
  
      — Уилл…— я кинул быстрый взгляд на окно и снова вернул его к парню рядом собой.  
  
       — Хотя…может мне стоит называть тебя папочка? Что, папуля, пришел наказать своего плохого мальчика? — усмехнулся он, пытаясь придать своему голосу яда, что было не в природе Уильяма Беккета. Он обернулся и посмотрел, наконец, на меня. Его губы сами собой преобразились в тонкую линию искренней и смущенной улыбки, той самой, что этот мальчик любил улыбаться мне когда-то. И меня охватила жалость, такая сильная, какой я не испытывал не разу в жизни, если вообще испытывал. Я пережил смерть своего единственного близкого человека, своих друзей, своей семьи. Я убивал невинных и виновных. Я наказывал, я пытал. Я пережил все это и меня никогда не терзали муки. Я знал, что они должны были умереть когда-нибудь, я знал, что делаю это, потому что я вампир, потому что это плата за мой бессмертный дар перед «культом». Улыбка исчезла с лица мальчика, и теперь я увидел перед собой уже взрослого юношу. Его красивые густые брови, его ровную тонкую линию носа, его бледно-бордовые губы, которые отняли не одну жизнь. Все в нем было идеально и прекрасно. Он был таким, потому что я сделал его таким. Он мой. Мой «ребенок». Мое лучшее творение, которое я сам безжалостно и уничтожу.  
  
      — Откуда ты узнал про дом?  
  
      — Даллон, — коротко бросил он и снова вернул свой взгляд к окну. И я вопросительно поднял бровь. Даллон? Это не могло быть правдой. Уикс бы не рассказывал такому как Уильям про такое место как этот дом…  
  
      — Зачем ты делал все это Уилл? К чему было убивать вампиров? — мой голос звучал холодно и отстраненно и Уильям дернулся, услышав вопрос. Сегодня предстояла ночь откровений, его последняя ночь. Ночь покаяния и он знает, что впервые сможет рассказать мне все без страха и утайки.  
  
      — Папочка не наказывай меня, я всего лишь развлекался, — он снова вернул себе фальшивый игривый настрой, пропитанный отчаянным страхом. Я чувствовал, как он боялся меня, когда прильнул ко мне и его руки заключили в холодные объятия. У вампиров все объятия холодные, но прижимаясь все сильнее он пытался найти во мне тепло, которого не было. Я услышал его тихое хихиканье мне в грудь.  
  
      — Ты же знал, что… — я не договорил, как Уильям выпустил меня из своих объятий и, оперившись руками в пол, посмотрел в мои глаза.  
  
      — Что они убьют меня за это? — он вопросительно поднял бровь.   
  
      — Предполагал. Правда, я хотел немного другого эффекта.  
  
      — Какого?  
  
      Уильям усмехнулся и с горечью посмотрел на меня.  
  
      — Ты ведь никогда не понимал, да? — Я вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Ты был дерьмовым создателем Райан Росс, — Он улыбнулся и отвел глаза в пол и только сейчас я заметил, каким обессиленным он был. Впавшие щеки и серые мешки под глазами в плюс к дрожащему телу. Он уже не казался таким идеальным, каким был пару минут назад. Слабый и беззащитный мальчик. Разве он мог убить столько людей и вампиров просто так?  
  
      — Я ведь ничего не сделал, почему ты был таким жестоким? Я просто хотел, что бы ты помог мне, позаботился. Хотя бы это.  
  
      — Ты жил со мной два месяца, — возмущено ответил я.  
  
      — А потом ты вышвырнул меня и оставил наедине с голодом, вампирской сущностью и…  
  
      — У тебя был «культ», — сказал я в свое оправдание. Он враждебно посмотрел на меня, будто я сказал ему что-то оскорбительное.  
  
      — Мне нужен был ты, — прошипел он и резко отодвинулся от меня. Он как избитое животное отполз подальше к стене возле окна. Темнота почти скрыла его, но мои глаза уже давно были приспособлены к тьме. — Ты никогда, никогда ничего не видишь. Ты такой жестокий. Самый жестокий из них всех. Безразличный. Тебе никто не нужен кроме тебя самого, —истерично шептал он скорее для себя, чем для меня.  
  
      — Уилл…— тихо позвал его я, но он никак на это не отреагировал, только продолжал сидеть в этом темном углу и шептать. Тогда я придвинулся к нему ближе, но и на это мое действие не последовало никакого ответа, и я принял это как сигнал. Я приблизился к нему и аккуратно прижал к себе в объятии. Он положил голову мне на грудь, и я медленно стал гладить его по волосам, в то время как другая прижимала его ближе.  
  
      — Знает ли малыш Брендон, что его ждет та же учесть что и меня, а? — ядовито усмехнулся он.  
  
      — Зачем ты убил ее, Уилл?  
  
      — Для тебя, конечно же. Она была тебе нужна, я дал ее тебе. К тому же, в последнее время она так действовала всем на нервы.  
  
      — Как давно она была с вами?  
  
      — Года три или больше. Она была милой. И доброй. Не любила причинять боль.  
  
      Уилл и я сидели так еще пару минут, потом парень завозился в моих руках и заговорил.  
  
      — Знаешь…ты…я знаю, я был тебе обузой. И ты бы никогда… — Пока Уильям пытался сосредоточиться на своих мыслях, моя левая рука, спокойно лежащая на его бедре, стала медленно подниматься выше, как змейка, проползая по спине и плечу парня, добираясь до шеи и начиная невесомо поглаживать холодную кожу. Уилл слегка, почти незаметно, дернулся от такого моего нежного прикосновения, но продолжил говорить. — Знаешь, но ты бы мог попытаться по…— он не успел договорить последнюю часть своей фразы, которую я слышать не хотел. Его голос прервал резкий хруст, исходящий от шеи, когда я мгновенным движением руки вывернул ее. Моя рука даже не дрогнула, отнимая его жизнь, потому что однажды я уже отнял ее. В тот момент я впервые ощущал такие странные необъяснимые чувства внутри, будто сегодня я по-настоящему обрел с ним связь. Ту, о какой говорят вампиры. Создатель и его творение. Только сейчас, убив его, я почувствовал, как сжимается грудная клетка и меня бросает в жар. Я отпустил мертвое тело из своих объятий и аккуратно уложил его на пол. Его глаза остались открытыми и ничем не отличались от его прежних глаз вампира. Такие же мертвые и темные. Такие же красивые и стеклянные. Я наклонился над его лицом и в последний раз взглянул в них.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, малыш, почему я сделал это. — тихо прошептал я мертвому вампиру, но он уже не слышал моих слов. Мертвым плевать на наши слова.  
Резкий треск дерева позади меня, заставил обернуться, и я увидел застывшее выражение лица Брендона.  
  
      — Я же сказал тебе не выходить из машины, — не узнавая свой голос, произнес я, и Брендон дернулся. Я вскочил и нагнал его, испуганного и убегающего, у входной двери, прижимая к косяку.  
  
      — Как давно ты здесь? — прошептал я.  
  
      — Достаточно давно, — всхлипнул он и из его испуганных глаз по щекам его побежали прозрачные нити слез. — Ты говорил, что не знаешь, кто убил ее! Ты говорил, что не знаешь, где она!  
  
      — Я не знал!  
  
      — Ты знал, что это он ее убил!  
  
      — Я всего лишь догадывался!  
  
      — Ты мог сказать мне! Это касалось и меня.  
  
      — Нет, не касалось, — прошипел я, сжимая его руку.  
  
      — Ты убил его, — тихо, словно по секрету, произнес он и его нижняя губа задрожала.  
  
      — Иди в машину, Брендон.  
  
      — Ты убил его, — снова повторил он, смотря сквозь меня в пустоту, прямо как в тот день, когда мы нашли Кару.  
  
      — Брендон, ей Богу, ты последуешь за ним, если сейчас же не сядешь в машину и не будешь вести себя тихо, — процедил я, и он дернулся от моих слов, вырываясь из моих рук и убегая.  
  
      В моих глазах отражались оранжевые языки пламени, пожирающие остатки дома, но внутри меня горел пожар еще сильнее. «Я делаю это ради них» — повторял я себе. «Я всегда делал это ради них».  
  
      Обернувшись, я увидел его холодный пустой взгляд сквозь стекло разделяющее нас. Он ненавидел меня в тот момент. И любил.  
  
      Он не ушел бы, даже если бы на месте Уильяма была его сестра.  
  
      Он принадлежал мне.  
  
      И как ни странно, я принадлежал ему тоже.  
  
 _«Я делаю это не ради них. Ради тебя»_


	16. Приют грёз

_И если мертвецы приют покинут свой_   
_И к вечной жизни прах из тленья возродится,_   
_Опять чело мое на грудь твою склонится:_   
_Нет рая для меня, где нет тебя со мной!_

 

Байрон Джордж «Лорд»

 _  
_  
Однажды мой отец сказал, что стоит показать человеку то, кем ты являешься на самом деле, и он возненавидит тебя.  
  
      В ту ночь Брендон не смотрел на меня, потому что не видел больше Райана Росса. Он видел убийцу, что уничтожил того, кого сам же и создал. Он увидел не то, что ожидал увидеть.  
  
      Мы проезжали под утренним небом Питтсбурга, и от меня все еще несло запахом гари и смерти. Я завернул на пустую улицу, и Брендон хрипло прошептал: — Останови.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Останови машину.  
  
      — Нет. — жестко отрезал я, вцепляясь крепче пальцами в руль.  
  
      — Останови. — чуть громче добавил он, и я не мог поступить иначе, кроме как нажать на педаль тормоза. Хлопок двери заставил меня вскочить со своего места и пойти за ним, прежде чем он бы натворил что-либо глупое, но по непонятной причине я не догонял его, не цеплялся пальцами за его рукав, чтобы остановить, не кричал ему подождать меня. Я мог бы заставить его вернуться, но не заставлял.  
  
      За десять минут пешком Брендон дошел до моего дома, и я следом за ним.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил я, замечая, как он кидает пару своих вещей в сумку и достает ключи от его общежития.  
  
      — Ухожу.  
  
      — Брендон, какого черта, — шипел я, вставая перед ним, чтобы преградить дорогу.  
  
      — Уйди, Райан. Я должен уйти.  
  
      — Нет, не должен.  
  
      — Я хочу уйти, — его рука коснулась моего плеча, легко и нежно, и я подумал, что это хороший знак, до того момента, как он оттолкнул меня и прошел мимо, даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Ты знал, что я сделаю это, — выкрикнул я, заставляя шаги утихнуть. — Ты знал, что я такое, еще до того, как пересек порог этого дома, так что не смей сейчас делать вид, что ты разочарован или что-то еще. Не притворяйся, что не знал. Потому что ты знал.  
  
      Он обернулся, и я увидел в его глазах страх, которого не видел уже давно. Таким взглядом он смотрел на меня, когда я впервые поймал его в своем доме или когда застал в библиотеке. Я никогда и ни с чем не спутаю это ощущение, когда ты пугаешь кого-то до заледенелых кончиков пальцев. Когда заставляешь человека чувствовать себя в смертельной опасности.  
  
      — Почему ты убил его? — спросил он.  
  
      — Он убил твою сестру, Брендон. Вырвал ее сердце, выжег глаза, он…  
  
      — Да. Я знаю. Но почему ты убил его? — он сделал шаг мне навстречу, впервые заставляя меня вздрогнуть, когда я посмотрел в его глаза. — Он был в твоем списке. Вот в чем дело, Райан. Ты убил его, потому что его фото лежало в твоем бардачке. Потому что они дали его тебе и приказали убить. Ты сделал это не из-за того, что он сделал с Карой.  
  
      — Ты не прав.  
  
      — Я прав. И ты знаешь это.  
  
      Он отстранился от меня, не оборачиваясь спиной. Так делают только тогда, когда бояться за свою жизнь. Он не доверял мне больше, но это было меньшей из проблем.  
  
      Я позволил ему уйти.  
  
      Брендон имел полное право развернуться и никогда не возвращаться, но я знал, что он вернется. Не сейчас, позже. Когда его сердце перестанет страдать по умершей сестре, и когда его страх передо мной станет меньше. Когда до него дойдет истина, которую мы оба скрывали или просто не желали замечать.  
  


***

  
  
      Холодная земля под моими ногами скрипела ото льда и снега, пока я шел по одному из самых небезопасных районов города. Для вампиров такие места идеальный рассадник бедных и отчаянных людей, готовых на все, лишь бы их мучения закончились. Если бы я был в числе собирателей новых душ для «культа» первой остановкой было бы это место.  
  
      Но сюда я пришел не потому, что мне нужна была жертва.  
  
      У Фрэнка Айеро был брат.  
  
      У всех всегда кто-то есть. Даже у вампиров. Родственные узы могут оборваться, давние связи забыться, но всегда кто-то есть.  
  
      Энтони был точной копией Фрэнка. Такой же угрюмый, такой же странный, и с таким же озлобленным взглядом, словно прожигающим меня своей чернотой. Синяки под его глазами были больше, чем даже у Фрэнка, измученного жизнью в «культе», а обколотые руки выглядели более пугающими, чем свежие шрамы от укусов. Добровольное разрушение, против насильственного. Его брат мучается, потому что у него нет выхода, но Энтони убивает себя сам.  
  
      Я знал таких как он. Разбитых и сломленных, приходящих к нам неизвестно зачем: за смертью или за жизнью. Но у Фрэнка больше никого не было, и никто бы не мог ему помочь, кроме меня и этого горе-братца.  
  
      — С чего вы взяли, что я могу ему помочь? — спросил он меня, как только услышал мое предложение. — Я не могу помочь сам себе, ясно? Фрэнку тем более.  
  
      Его голос был не таким, как у его брата. У Фрэнка внутри был сильный дух, не смотря на унижения, которые ему пришлось пережить. У Энтони же был голос доходяги, тонкий и хриплый, пропитанный слабостью и жалостью, такой, услышав который, вы хотите развернуться, закрыть глаза и уши, и уйти.  
  
      — Ты скоро умрешь, Энтони. — произнес я, будто это было моим решением, а не решением жизни. — У тебя ничего нет, и ничего не останется, кроме него. Твои мучения кончатся, а вот его…  
  
      На полке с книгами стояла фотография двух мальчиков в школьной форме на фоне белого дома. Где-то на кухне тихо капала вода из крана, и за стеной были слышны разговоры людей. Вся атмосфера этой квартиры так подходила для Энтони и так не подходила для его брата, что я стал сомневаться, поступаю ли я правильно? Элиот не совершает ошибок, быть может, он взял Фрэнка не случайно. Рыба гниет с головы, но что если он решил спасти хвост?  
  
       — У него болезнь… — вдруг произнес парень. — Диссациотивная амнезия… непрерывная. Он часто забывает что-то из своей жизни. Он забудет рано или поздно.  
  
      — Так ты хочешь оставить его там? С этой болезнью? Думаешь, что если он забудет о своей жизни, ему станет легче?  
  
      — Там о нем хоть кто-то позаботится. Потому что я не смогу, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Ты заберешь его, Энтони Айеро, ясно? Я не буду предлагать дважды.  
  


***

  
  
      Время шло медленно. Ничего не менялось.  
  
      Брендон не возвращался. Не звонил. Не оставлял никаких известий о себе.  
  
      Но это не значит, что я оставил его.  
  
      Я знал, где он бывал. Знал, что делал. С кем общался.  
  
      С утра он уходил на пары. Днем обедал в кафе напротив университетского корпуса. Вечером шёл в библиотеку. Позже возвращался в общежитие. И далее по кругу.  
  
      Он жил так, словно меня никогда не было в его жизни. Все шло своим чередом, будто и не происходило событий последних недель. Но каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, он останавливался ненадолго у входа, оборачиваясь, и я знал, он искал меня.  
  
      Никто не говорил со мной. Не обсуждал смерть Уильяма, хотя я прекрасно знал, что все уже в курсе, как я убил своего обращенного. Йен Кроуфорд провожал меня долгим тяжелым взглядом каждый раз, когда я появлялся в «культе». Джон делал вид, что не замечает. Джерард просто ускользал в свой собственный мир из похоти и удовольствий всякий раз, как я появлялся на горизонте. А Джорджиана с Элиотом был полны какого-то странного сочувствия.  
  
      Был только Даллон. Его голубые колкие глаза, словно написанные в стиле лучизма, никогда не жалели меня и не делали поблажек. Я всегда проходил мимо него, пытаясь не идти снова по пути, с которого сошел. И он никогда не хотел навязать мне свое общество, предпочитая иногда наблюдать за мной, так тихо и незаметно, словно он даже не знает меня.  
  
      Мне стоило заняться Брендоном. Стоило находиться как можно ближе к нему, просить прощения, пытаться объяснить. Но я принимал это все как временную передышку. Возможность не видеть его теплых карих глаз, не слышать его царапающего голоса, не чувствовать его прикосновений. Прекрасная возможность отвыкнуть от него, прежде чем убить. Поэтому я проводил время в этом злосчастном месте. Средоточении горя и отчаяния, вечной жизни и жизни хрупкой, неустойчивой, способной оборваться в любой момент.  
  
      В «культе» я переставал чувствовать что-либо. Ничего похожего на то, что я испытывал, когда был с Брендоном. Ничто не трепетало, ничто не раздражало, ничто не вызывало эмоций. Я окунулся в странный мир апатии и наслаждался каждой минутой проводимой в нем.  
  
      Часы. Это было первое, что я заметил, как только вошел в комнату. Там появились часы. Какие-то несуразные, старые, и почти неслышные, они стояли на прикроватной тумбочке, и они действительно показывали время. Здесь никогда не было часов. Эта комната не была предназначена для того, чтобы время считать. Здесь оно останавливалось.  
  
      Зачем Даллону нужны были часы, я не знал. Но я словно глупый кот уставился на этот объект и не мог оторвать глаз, просто наблюдая, как идет время. Минута за минутой.  
  
      — Я думал, здесь никого. Оставлю тебя, — дверь скрипнула за моей спиной, и мягкий тембр разрушил магию моего мгновения. Я обернулся и увидел его лицо. Все то же, бледное и скульптурное, с мягкими ровными чертами. Всегда мертвое, всегда идеальное.  
  
      — Можешь остаться, — ответил я Даллону, заставляя прикрыть за собой дверь и странно посмотреть на меня.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Почему я должен быть не в порядке?  
Он лишь пожал плечами, больно проникая своим взглядом сквозь меня и просто отвечая: — Уильям.  
  
      — Меня не беспокоит Уильям, — бросил я, усаживаясь на идеально заправленную кровать.  
  
      — В этом-то и проблема, Росс, — прошептал он, усаживаясь на колени между моих разведенных ног. Его рука мягко, слишком мягко и осторожно коснулась моего лица.  
  
      — Скажи мне, в чем дело. Что с тобой, Райан? — твердо спросил он, словно только одним лишь голосом как пинцетом, мог вытащить откуда-то изнутри меня ответ.  
  
      — Я в порядке. Уильям мёртв. Я в порядке.  
  
      — Ты не должен быть в порядке, — сокрушенно выдохнул он. — Ты должен убивать, страдать, сходить с ума от голода, испытывать боль, в конце концов. Это то, что происходит с нами, когда мы убиваем обращенных. Мы теряем связь.  
  
      — Но я в порядке, — прошипел я ему в лицо.  
  
      — Брендон? Это он?  
  
      Я нахмурился, услышав о Брендоне, и перехватил руку Даллона, скорее инстинктивно, чем ведомый желаниями, переплетая наши пальцы.  
  
      — Нет. Это не он.  
  
      Даллон сдался. Он ненавидел мои односложные ответы, ненавидел мою замкнутость и закрытость, хотя сам был точно таким же. Возможно, он просто ненавидел меня. Как знать.  
  
      — Зачем тебе часы? — спросил я, переводя взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, и на лице вампира вырезалась улыбка.  
  
      — Иногда я забываю, как идет время. Больше не чувствую его течения. Все как один миг, — его глаза нервно бегали по полу, он отказывался смотреть на меня.  
  
      — Тебе страшно?  
  
      — Немного. Но так всегда происходит, когда живешь слишком долго.  
  
      — Время для нас все равно давно остановилось. Не надо его считать.  
  
      — Иногда я считаю время между твоими визитами сюда. Это забавно.  
  
      Это не было забавным. Это было какой-то новой формой его отчаяния… или безумия.  
  
      — Зачем ты её убил? — наконец, произнес я. — Кару.  
  
      Он улыбнулся, не глядя на меня, и приблизился к моему лицу, так близко, что я мог ощущать его дыхание.  
  
      — Чтобы тебе было проще. Её больше не надо искать, верно? Одной проблемой для тебя меньше.  
  
      — Нельзя просто избавляться от проблемы.  
  
      — А я избавился.  
  
      — Как ты вообще убедил Уильяма сделать это?  
  
      Он усмехнулся, будто я спросил самую очевидную вещь на свете.  
  
      — Мы неплохо подружились. У нас был общий интерес. Так что я просто немного надавил на его слабость. Сказал, что ты обрадуешься этому. Он очень доверчивый малый и, к сожалению, питал к тебе слишком сильные чувства.  
  
      — Ты просто высшей формы манипулятор. Заставил его убить Кару, зная, что я все равно убью его. Никогда не любил сам марать руки.  
  
      — Для этого у меня всегда был ты.  
  
      Его холодные руки обняли меня, и я прильнул, будто между нами никогда не было этой ненависти, этой всепоглощающей ярости и боли. Он все еще был единственным, кто знал меня лучше меня самого. Все еще был тем, кто чувствовал биение моего сердца отчетливее, чем я сам. Он говорил «Есть узы сильнее родственных, есть связь сильнее кровной. Есть «культ», который отнимет у тебя все, что только можно. Но у тебя всегда есть я, и то, что я смогу предложить тебе, не предложит ни один из существующих людей и мертвых. Я предлагаю тебе связь, которая будет преследовать тебя даже после смерти, я предлагаю тебе связь, которая будет заставлять тебя жить».  
  
      — Если ты не сможешь убить его, Райан. Я сделаю это для тебя, — произнес он мне в шею, обдавая дыханием смерти мою кожу.  
  


***

  
  
      Все по кругу. Брендон. Университет. Кафе. Библиотека.  
  
      Снова и снова.  
  
      Я стоял у сквера напротив его корпуса и провожал взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. Даже издалека он казался слишком хрупким и сломленным, как старая истерзанная кукла. Его пальцы наверняка мерзли от холода, колючий ветер проникал под легкую куртку, и он, не оборачиваясь, удалялся от меня все дальше и дальше.  
  
      Я сорвался с места, и с каждым шагом прибавляя ходу, нагнал его на повороте в библиотеку.  
  
      — Брендон, — мой голос дрогнул от холодного воздуха, заполнившего легкие. Он обернулся с удивлением во взгляде и, сжимая в руках ремень своей сумки, неловко замялся на месте.  
  
      — Я спешу, если ты хотел…  
  
      — Не спешишь.  
  
      Мы смотрели друг на друга так, будто изголодались, умирали от жажды, а теперь перед нами, наконец, было средство спасения. Но никто не делал шаг вперед.  
  
      — Здесь холодно, Райан.  
  
      — Я знаю. Прости. — произнес я, извиняясь, конечно же, далеко не за погоду. — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
      Брендон смотрел на меня несколько долгих секунд, раздумывая, согласиться или нет.  
  
      — Зайдем внутрь? — кивнул он в сторону библиотеки.  
  
      Он все еще боялся меня. Я чувствовал это в каждом его движении, в том, как он шел рядом со мной, пока мы поднимались по ступенькам. Но было там что-то еще. Я искреннее надеялся, что помимо этого у него была еще и эта тяга ко мне, которая всегда возникает, когда скучаешь по тому, кто дорог.  
  
      В зимние дни никто не ходит в библиотеку. Кроме Брендона, который ненавидит оставаться в комнате со своим соседом. Кроме Брендона, который предпочтет пустой зал с книгами как последний островок безопасности.  
  
      — Я слушаю тебя, — произнес он, как только мы ушли в дальний угол, садясь за стол, скрываясь от чужих глаз между стеллажами.  
  
      — Не будь таким холодным, Брендон. Не пытайся меня уколоть.  
  
      — Я не пытаюсь уколоть тебя, Райан. — выдохнул он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
      — Ты все еще злишься? Нет, не отвечай. Ты злишься. И я… я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы это исправить. Потому что я не могу изменить прошлого. Я уже сделал это. Я убил их. Всех тех людей, про убийства которых ты там нарыл. Уильяма и так далее. Я убил их, и я не чувствую вины. Я сделал то, что должен и я бы сделал это снова. Это моя природа, Брендон. Я убивал и за меньшее, и ты знал об этом, прежде чем связаться со мной. Но я не причастен к смерти Кары. Я не желал этого, ты же знаешь. Возможно, я косвенно повлиял на это, но это не моя вина. И я хочу, чтобы ты понял — я убиваю ради них, я делаю разные вещи ради них, и я продолжу делать это. Тогда в парке ты сказал, что я предан им, но в тоже время ненавижу. Так и есть. И если ты не можешь принять это… мне жаль. Потому что я не смогу оставить их, но я смогу защитить тебя, если это тебя пугает. Если ты останешься со мной, я буду стараться лучше… обещаю.  
  
      Пальцы Брендона всегда были такими аккуратными. Такими тонкими, как и его запястья. Каждый раз, когда он прикасался ко мне, я чувствовал прикосновение жизни. Чего-то нереального, сюрреалистичного, как и он сам. Почему я никогда не мог быть таким как он, почему я не мог, будучи мертвым, нести в себе что-то живое? Я не знал. Но Брендон всегда мог. Он всегда был более живым и настоящим, чем любой другой.  
  
      Он сжал мою руку, снова давая шанс. Снова привнес что-то живое, во что-то мертвое.  
  


***

  
  
      — Признайся, ты скучал по мне, — хитро улыбнулся он, снова прижимаясь губами к моей шее. Его поцелуи были нежными, но чувственными, а прикосновения нуждающимися. Я пропускал сквозь пальцы его волосы, наслаждаясь запахом его сладкого шампуня, и запахом его летней кожи.  
  
      — Я скучал… — шептал я, медленно касаясь губами его губ, затягивая в страстный поцелуй. Его тело излучало желание, его душа - тоску по мне. Трепет его ресниц, когда я целовал его, выдавал все чувства. Он был так безнадежно влюблен. — Я скучал по тому, как ты пахнешь. — Дорожкой коротких поцелуев я проделал себе путь от его подбородка к ключицам. Руками я медленно стягивал с него верхнюю одежду, желая прикоснуться к нему, быть настолько близко, насколько возможно. — Скучал, по тому, как ты произносишь мое имя, когда хочешь заняться со мной любовью.  
  
      Его рубашка полетела вслед за курткой, и мои холодные пальцы провели по голым рукам и груди, вызывая у него мурашки.  
  
      — Райан, — беззвучно проскулил он мне в ухо. Так тихо, будто это просто колебания воздуха. Но даже если бы он ничего не произносил, я бы итак все понял.  
Мы тянули друг друга в сторону спальни, исполняя танец несдержанных поцелуев и осторожный прикосновений. И все уходило на другой план, когда Брендон закрывал глаза и говорил со мной лишь посредством своего тела.  
  
      Я навис над ним, упираясь коленом между его разведенных ног и заставляя дрожать от изнеможения.  
  
      — В чем дело, Брен? Ты тоже скучал? — усмехнулся я, легко царапая зубами кожу на его шее, ощущая, как начинает саднить в деснах.  
  
      — Скучал по тому, как ты делаешь это.  
  
      Я посмотрел в его глаза. Одурманенный и тяжело дышащий, он смотрел на меня так, будто я последнее, что он видит. Его губы дрожали от желания и предвкушения, постепенно растягиваясь в игривой ухмылке.  
  
      — Давай, Райан. Я знаю, ты хочешь сделать это.  
  
      Я приблизился к его шее, чувствуя, как двигается его грудь подо мной и, боясь, что мое сердце начнет стучать так же быстро, как и его. Губами я очертил место, которое мне приглянулось, и лишь на секунду коснувшись языком кожи, прокусил ее, упиваясь новым видом сладости.  
  
      Брендон чуть слышно застонал, и руки его обнимали и прижимали меня все сильнее. Он так отчаянно действовал, что я был уже неуверен, кому из нас было это так жизненно необходимо. В тот момент он был вампиром больше, чем я.  
  
      — Мне нравится, когда ты меня кусаешь, — шептал он, пока я продолжал пить его кровь. — Это делает меня особенным.  
  
      — Ты всегда такой мазохист, — поцеловал я рану на его шее, опускаясь ниже к его груди и нежно целуя сосок.  
  
      — У тебя особый способ приносить мне боль.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Да. Медленный и… сладкий, — простонал он, когда рука моя коснулась его вставшего члена через штаны.  
  
      Я улыбался, когда раздевал его. Улыбался, когда оставлял кровавые укусы и поцелуи на его бедрах. И что неудивительно — Брендон улыбался тоже.  
  
      Два моих пальца проскользнули внутрь его, осторожно проникая все глубже и заставляя Брендона тяжело дышать и извиваться. Его руки комкали простыни под ним, и изо рта вырывались глубокие стоны.  
  
      Холодная склизкая смазка блестела на его коже и моих пальцах, пока я продолжать мучить его с каждым разом двигаясь быстрее и жестче. После третьего пальца Брендон начал шипеть и кидаться проклятиями в мою сторону. После того, как я их убрал, вслед посыпались мольбы и просьбы.  
  
      Медленно и осторожно я входил в него, растворяясь в горячем плену его тела. Брендон вцепился мертвой хваткой в мою шею, притягивая ближе, кусая мои губы и умоляя причинить ему боль.  
  
      Я начал двигаться быстрее, не давая привыкнуть никому из нас, заставляя шипеть и меня и его от переизбытка ощущений. Брендон дернулся в моих объятиях, и я стал жестче и решительнее.  
  
      Мы не были похожи на обычную пару. Влюбленные бы посмотрели на нас с ужасом. Наши занятия любовью походили больше на кровавую войну, с истерзанным телом Брендона, укусами по всему его телу, и красной кровью, засыхающей на его коже. Но какое нам было дело до канонов любви, когда мы оба с восхищением смотрели, как достигаем пика наслаждения.  
  
      Брендон лежал возле меня, разрушенный и опустошенный. Его глаза были закрыты, но он не спал, его выдавала улыбка на губах и то, что он мягко обводил пальцами мое лицо, останавливаясь то на губах, то на подбородке.  
  
      — Райан, — тихо прошелестел он, заставляя обратить на него внимание.   
  
      — Ты должен узнать кое-что важное.  
  
      Я усмехнулся, оставляя поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
      — Что ты меня любишь?  
  
      — Нет. В смысле, да, но не это, — он прикусил губу и вцепился в меня взглядом, прежде чем бегло выдохнул: — Я уничтожил все доказательства.  
  
      Моя рука замерла на полпути к его, каждый атом в комнате застыл, пока я смотрел на растерянного Брендона.  
  
      — Так что… да. Прости, прости. Я знаю, я должен был сделать это давно.  
  
      — Нет, нет, все в порядке. Ты не должен был. Мне тяжело доверять, — улыбнулся я.  
  
      — Не в этом дело. Все это меня, мягко говоря, напугало. И то, что случилось с Карой. Но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. Спенсер такой подозрительный, если бы он что-то нашел, то… Не важно. Теперь все в порядке.  
  
      — Но это была твоя безопасность, Брендон. Теперь у тебя ее нет…  
  
      — У меня есть ты.  
  
      Я кивнул, прижимая его ближе, пока его губы не коснулись моего плеча. У него был я и не был одновременно. Теперь он стоял передо мной полностью обезоруженный, а я с готовым кинжалом для его сердца. Все, что у него осталось — это шрам на запястье, не имеющий никакого значения.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто я? — спрашивал я его каждую ночь, перед тем как заснуть и получал всегда один ответ:  
  
      — Ты человек, который умер. Ты человек, который живет вечно. Ты человек, которого я люблю.  
  
      И каждый раз ответ был неверным.   
  
      Я человек, который убивает. Я человек, который не умрет. Я человек, что отнимет твою жизнь, ради своей собственной. Я твой жнец и твой спаситель. Так почему ты все еще не убегаешь? Ведь ты же знаешь, кто я. Так почему ты все еще со мной…


	17. Возвышаясь, я пал.

_Скажи мне, что мы мертвы, и я буду любить тебя еще сильнее.  
  
Ричард Сайкен. Crush _

 

  
      Я всегда ненавидел кофе. То, что я вампир не значит, что я не чувствую вкусов. Просто они не такие яркие, как прежде. Кроме чертового кофе. Терпкий приторный вкус, то, как он оседает во рту, и от этого ощущения не избавиться. Мерзкое послевкусие, как после ужасной горькой трагедии твоей жизни.  
  
      Но почему-то я снова и снова нажимал на кнопки кофемашины и пил одну чашку за другой, просто чтобы убить время и отвлечь себя хоть чем-то. Она издала писк, и я забрал очередную порцию горького дерьма.  
  
      В полицейском участке было холодно. Все эти идиоты, называющие себя блюстителями закона, кутались в теплые куртки и спасались горячим чаем. Зима в этом году выдалась жестокой.  
  
      Но я не чувствовал холода. Я замечал температуру лишь по посиневшим кончикам моих пальцев, хотя они и без того всегда имели бледно-голубой оттенок.  
  
      — Как тебе мой подарок на рождество, Райан Росс? — произнес голос где-то надо мной. Я выпрямился с пластиковым стаканчиком в руке, чтобы заглянуть в озлобленные глаза Спенсера Смита.  
  
      — Клянусь, Росс, если я не найду Брендона живым и невредимым, остатки своих дней ты проведешь за решеткой, — прошипел он.  
  
      — Что ж, — я усмехнулся, — это будет очень долгий срок.  
  


***

  
  
      Я не мог молчать вечно.  
  
      Но я бы хотел.  
  
      Мое молчание тянуло время. Время, что у нас осталось. Минуты, часы, дни, недели.  
  
      Я вёл счет каждой.  
  
      Я не стирал постельное белье, впитавшее запах его кожи.  
  
      Я забрасывал его вещи в дальние углы шкафа.  
  
      Я прятал осколки елочного украшения, что он разбил, в коробочку с замороженной Шарлоттой.  
  
      Я умирал в моем молчании.  
  
      Я уходил раньше времени на работу и возвращался как можно позже.  
  
      Я убеждал себя, что скоро все это кончится.  
  
      Я ждал, когда настанет конец этого странного ада, в котором мы оказались.   
  
      Видеть его стало еще невыносимее, чем раньше. Знать, что я не могу даже коснуться его.  
  
      Мы стали теми, кем я всегда боялся стать снова. Мы были слишком связанны друг с другом.  
  
      Брендон уронил очередной елочный шарик, и маленькие осколки разлетелись по полу гостиной. Он намеренно резал о них свои пальцы, зная, что это каждый раз заставляет меня вздрагивать. Я прижал ладонь ко рту, останавливая желание коснуться его порезов языком, остановить кровь, забрать его боль.  
  
      — Каждое рождество мы с Карой сами наряжали елку, — его глаза светились озорным детским блеском, пока он заканчивал подготовку к празднику. Дурацкий свитер с рождественской тематикой делал его похожим на подростка, которого заставили так вырядиться ради глупой семейной традиции. — Она всегда заставляла меня открывать подарки еще до рождества и смотреть, что нам приготовили, а потом, когда родители замечали это, она всегда отвечала, что это сделал я, — усмехнулся он. Я никогда не говорил ему и никогда не скажу, но я всегда замечал то, как он говорит, как он двигается, как изгибаются его губы в улыбке, как звучит его смех, или как он нервно поправляет свои очки. Это те вещи, что я оставил для самого себя на будущее, когда у меня останутся лишь эти воспоминания.  
  
      — Райан, ты меня слушаешь? — фраза, что он стал повторять слишком часто в те дни. Он знал, что я делаю это нарочно, знал, что я убегаю от его взглядов и прикосновений. Что я отворачиваюсь от него, когда засыпаю, что не касаюсь его пальцев, когда он пишет в своем блокноте, что стараюсь не смотреть на то, как кровь стекает по его разрезанным рукам.  
  
      Я делал это нарочно. Я отдалялся от него сейчас, чтобы быть готовым к тому, что произойдет позже. Но когда позже? Когда наступит тот момент, в который я буду готов его отпустить?  
  
      — Повесь, пожалуйста, это сюда, — сказал он, и я принял зеленый венок из его рук.  
  
      — Райан, что происходит?  
  
      — Что происходит, Брендон?  
  
      — Ты… я не знаю. Ты жалеешь, что я снова здесь?  
  
      Его голос — это отчаяние, преобразованное в звук. Его голос — это музыка, наполненная горем. Не задавай вопрос, на который не хочешь получать ответ, говорил я ему, но он все равно задавал.  
  
      — Я не жалею. Но ты все еще меня боишься.  
  
      — Это не так.  
  
      — Это так.  
  
      — Я не боюсь тебя. Я не сбегаю все время на работу, я не шарахаюсь от прикосновений, я не делаю так, как делаешь ты. Это ты боишься, не я.  
  
      Он был зол. Так сильно зол на меня и в тоже время ему просто надо было знать. Знать, что я все еще люблю его. Всего пара слов, но я не мог больше лгать.  
Я промолчал. Как и большинство раз до этого. Я стал предпочитать отмалчиваться, чтобы не отвечать. И это злило его еще больше.  
  
      Он уходил вечером и возвращался поздно ночью или под утро. Он был разбитым и сломленным, и никто бы не мог собрать его снова. Я ждал той самой критической точки, когда назад поворачивать будет слишком поздно.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, давай поговорим, — шептал он каждый раз, перед тем, как заснуть и в ответ всегда получал мое молчание. Я не мог говорить с ним. У меня просто не было для этого слов.  
  


***

  
  
      Он продолжал превращать дом в жилище эльфов или Санта-Клауса. Повсюду были запахи корицы и ванили, украшения и еловые ветки. Брендон старался сделать все как можно лучше. Отдавался этому, чтобы не вспоминать о неприятных черных моментах, окрашивающих его жизнь. Но я сам был этим черным пятном, омрачающим всё. От меня ему было не уйти.  
  
      — Спенсер уехал домой на праздники, — бесцветно произнес он, как произносят дикторы обыденные новости. Просто чтобы чем-то занять тишину между нами.  
  
      — Ты мог бы поехать с ним.  
  
      — Мог бы. Но я не хочу видеть никого из них. Особенно родителей.  
  
      — Им тоже тяжело.  
  
      — Нет. Им не тяжелее. Не хочу слышать их упреки. Они говорят «она сама виновата. Она была непослушной. Вот к чему приводят соблазны жизни».  
  
      — Возможно, в чем-то они правы.  
  
      Он отложил омелу, что была у него в руках, и посмотрел на меня. Так пронзительно, словно скальпелем по коже.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Если бы она не сбежала, она бы не попала к вампирам. Она бы не умерла. Ей следовало быть осторожнее.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, что её жизнь была хуже, чем когда она жила дома? Я уверен, что она ни секунды не жалела, что ушла. Лучше прожить короткую жизнь, поступая так как хочется, рискуя, проживая уникальные моменты, возможно, даже каждый день быть на краю смерти, но чувствовать себя живым… чем прожить так как проживали мы. Взаперти, прячась от мира за запретами и глупыми молитвами. Поверь мне. Даже если бы мне предложили вернуться в прежнюю жизнь, но встретить старость или же остаться с тобой, но умереть в ближайшее время, я бы выбрал второе. Не задумываясь.  
  
      Я смотрел на него, будто видел впервые. Мальчишка. Нет, он больше не был мальчишкой. Он перерос это и я не знаю, в какой момент. Он больше не боялся говорить то, о чем думает. Не боялся делать то, что хочет.  
  
      — Что? — произнес он, замечая, как я смотрю на него.  
  
      — Ничего.  
  
      Это было не ничего. Это было всё. Он. Я. Это было всё.  
  
      Я почему-то начал задыхаться, хотя давно не испытывал реальной нехватки воздуха. Я потонул в его темно-карих глазах, в запахе лаванды его свитера, в том, как он задумчиво склонил голову.  
  
      Я произносил это тысячу раз ему. Лживо и беззастенчиво. Без дрожи в теле или слез в глазах. Ничего такого, о чем говорят в любовных книжках или показывают в фильмах.  
  
      Я произносил это так часто, что это перестало иметь ценность, потому что каждое слово, что я произносил, было не реальным, оно не имело ценности.  
Но то, что я понял в то мгновение, имело ценность. Оно имело ценность больше, чем моя или его жизнь. Чем все, что я имел, все, что я потерял, все, что я еще потеряю.  
  
      Потому что я понял, что люблю его.  
  
      Это было не то, как я любил Даллона, или своего брата.  
  
      Я не заставлял себя любить его, не принуждал себя. Я не думал о том, что «я полюблю его в скором времени», потому что я не собирался этого делать. Когда я встретил Даллона, я сразу понял, что это изменит меня. Что рано или поздно что-то случится. Что я влюблюсь в него, или просто не смогу перестать смотреть на то, как он красив. Но с Брендоном все иначе. Я не хотел делать этого. Он сам сделал это. Просто сделал, несмотря ни на что.  
  
      Это пришло само. Постепенно накапливаясь внутри меня, постепенно въедаясь, и теперь это ядовитый кислотный взрыв. Это он должен любить меня. Не я. Я не обязан это делать. Я вампир. Вампиры не любят. Они наслаждаются любовью. Они не привязываются. Они привязывают. Они не заботятся. Они убивают.  
  
      И я собирался сделать это.  
  
      Но я не мог. Не в тот момент, когда он так смотрел на меня. Не в тот момент, когда я так смотрел на него. Не в тот момент, когда он взял ветку с омелой и подошел ко мне, вытягивая руку над нашими головами.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня.  
  
      Он прошептал это, но шепот был граничащий с отчаянием.  
  
      Просто поцелуй. Это не так уж сложно. Просто поцеловать того, кого любишь. Я целовал его сотни раз, но тогда я не знал того, что знал сейчас. Тогда я был Райаном Россом, который обязан целовать. Я не хотел становиться Райаном Россом, который поцелует, потому что любит. Потому что горячие губы на его бледных и холодных приводят его в эмоциональный экстаз. Потому что прикосновения какого-то мальчишки нужны ему больше, чем кровь, необходимая для выживания.  
  
      Я никогда не стал бы таким.  
  
      — Поцелуй меня, Райан. Это всего лишь омела.  
  
      Это всего лишь поцелуй. Это всего лишь Брендон.  
  
      — Я должен позвонить Келти, на счет новой коллекции.  
  
      Я сделал шаг назад от него, давая пропасти разверзнуться между нами.  
  
      — Ты издеваешься надо мной? — его голос был слишком сиплым, и я не мог больше этого слышать.  
  
      — Я скоро вернусь, просто доделаю работу, и мы спокойно отпразднуем Рождество.  
  
      — О чем ты, блять, говоришь?  
  
      — Да что не так?  
  
      — Что не так? Все не так, Райан! Я пытаюсь игнорировать это, но я не идиот! Это гребенная омела, Райан! Всего лишь омела, но таких омел были тысячи! Эти твои «не жди меня сегодня» или «я нужен культу, потом поговорим». Я просто не в настроении к тебе прикасаться! Я не хочу видеть тебя дольше, чем пять минут! Я не хочу находиться с тобой в одной комнате! Да, Райан? Так это теперь у нас? Это все такая же омела.  
  
      Каждое его слово было как ударом.  
  
      — Что я сделал не так?  
  
      — Брендон…  
  
      — Я просто не понимаю… Я просто ничего больше не знаю. Ты используешь какие-то гестаповские пытки, изолируя меня от себя. Просто скажи, что ты больше не любишь меня. Да?  
  
      Меня сковало, словно цепями. Дело было даже не в том, что я могу потерять его, или в том, что я могу спасти его, выбрав правильные слова. Дело было в том, что он все еще был моим «заданием».  
  
      У меня не было слов. Ни «я люблю тебя», ни «я не люблю тебя», ни каких-либо еще. Мне просто была нужна тишина. Мне нужно было молчание.  
  
      Я услышал хлопок двери, это было последнее, что я слышал в ту ночь. И дальше была тишина.  
  


***

  
  
      Я знал, что он вернется. Он всегда возвращается. Это то, что мы делаем все время — возвращаемся друг к другу. Если я кое-что и понял за последние несколько месяцев, так это то, что мы не можем действовать друг против друга. Я мог говорить себе сколько угодно, что мне потребуется лишь пара минут, чтобы убить его, но я понимал, что теперь мне потребуется гораздо больше. И проблема в том, что я не знал… не знал, смогу ли сделать это теперь.  
  
      Он хлопнул дверью, когда вернулся, так же сильно, как и когда уходил. Только в этот раз он уже не был зол. Он был пьян. Хихикал, что-то бурчал себе под нос, пока расшнуровывал кеды. Он пытался не смотреть на меня, делать вид, что не замечает, но когда я присел возле него, согнувшегося над своей обувью, он не мог больше игнорировать меня.  
  
      — Я помогу.  
  
      — Не надо, — прошептал он.  
  
      Солнце уже давно поднялось и мне казалось, что в доме было душно. Тошнотворно душно. И я понял, что мне нечем дышать, в тот момент, когда почувствовал это. Другой запах исходящий от его тела.  
  
      — Ты стал другим, — протянул он все с той же щемящей грустью, поднимая руку и осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев моей щеки. — После того, как я все уничтожил, ты изменил свое отношение ко мне. Это ведь все, что было тебе нужно от меня, да? — горько усмехнулся он.  
  
      — Ты пьян. Тебе нужно проспаться, — я принялся расстегивать его рубашку, а он просто смотрел на меня неотрывно, провожая взглядом каждое мое действие.  
  
      — Боже, это правда…  
  
      — Если это так, то почему ты до сих пор жив? — я поднял взгляд с пуговиц на его рубашке и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он казался растерянным и сбитым с толку. Я отстранился и отошел на пару шагов назад.  
  
      — Иди спать, — коротко бросил я и вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Я не мог спать. Я лежал в гостевой комнате и был не в силах даже сомкнуть глаз. То, что он сделал, было неправильным. Он не имел права делать это. Я просто не мог в это поверить.  
  
      Я закрывал глаза и видел его. Я открывал и передо мной все так же стоял его образ.  
  
      Как он мог сделать это со мной. Как он посмел, именно тогда, когда я отчаянно разрываюсь между своей любовью к нему и своим долгом. Как он посмел отвернуться от меня.  
  
      Я отталкивал его, только чтобы дать один процент на выживание, только для того, чтобы он получил шанс. И он отвернулся от меня.  
  
      Я сделал все возможное, чтобы никто, кроме меня не причинил ему вреда. И он отвернулся от меня.  
  
      Я лгал ради него. Я предавал. Я сжигал себя в этом чувстве разрушения из-за него. И он отвернулся от меня.  
  
      Как он мог предпочесть кого-то еще?  
  
      Как он мог не любить меня, когда я любил его.  
  
      Я слышал его дыхание за стеной. Слышал его шаги.  
  
      Он — тень. Он — мой охотник. Он подкрался ко мне и проскользнул под одеяло, касаясь своей рукой моей руки.  
  
      — Уходи, Брендон.  
  
      Он знал, что я все понял.  
  
      Он знал и все равно остался.  
  
      — Я же сказал. Убирайся.  
  
      Я повернулся к нему лицом. Я не знал, что я хотел увидеть, может раскаяние, или, напротив, удовлетворение от того, что он натворил. Что я хотел увидеть? Я просто хотел увидеть его лицо. Его глаза, его поджатые губы, линию его подбородка.  
  
      — Если ты не уйдешь прямо сейчас, я убью тебя.  
  
      Он даже не пошевелился.  
  
      — Тогда уйду я.  
  
      Потому что я не мог убить его прямо сейчас. Я мог только в очередной раз дать ему еще один шанс.  
  


***

  
  
      Я вломился в комнату, еле держась на ногах, мое тело сотрясалось, будто от холода, но я не чувствую холода. Я не чувствую боль. Я мёртв. Я чувствую только предательство.  
  
      Чьи-то крепкие руки схватили меня, сдавливая, будто пытаясь сломать. Я только лишь дернулся, и хватка мгновенно ослабла. Я обернулся и увидел его перепуганное лицо.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь, — прошипел я.  
  
      — А где мне еще, по-твоему, быть?  
  
      Мы смотрели друг на друга, и оба были в каком-то странном пограничном состоянии, готовые сорваться.  
  
      — Почему ты не сбежал? — спросил я, наконец, успокоившись, и замечая следы побоев на его лице.  
  
      — Не вышло, — грустно усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Джерард… он… убил Энтони.  
  
      Мое сердце все еще бешено колотилось в груди.  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      Он кивнул, будто благодаря за попытку.  
  
      — Ты паршиво выглядишь, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, подавая мне руку. — Останешься?  
  
      Теперь была уже моя очередь кивнуть.  
  


***

  
  
      Он высыпал дорожку светло-розового порошка на глянцевой поверхности бара, усмехаясь и подавая мне скрученную пятидолларовую купюру.  
  
      — Кровь и кокаин. У Джерарда стащил.  
  
      Я вдохнул едкую смесь, ощущая, будто тысячи иголок пронзили сначала нос, а после эта боль медленно растеклась по телу. И дальше наступило облегчение.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что тебе приходится оставаться здесь.  
  
      — Ничего. Если ты тоже останешься в этой дыре, то будет не так паршиво, — он улыбнулся, рассыпая передо мной еще одну дорожку. — Наслаждайся, Райан Росс. Нам больше ничего другого не остается.  
  
      — Прекрати цитировать Уэя, — закатил глаза я, делая еще один вдох.  
  


***

  
  
      Я закрывал глаза и слышал его голос. Я открывал глаза, и голос никуда не исчезал. Наркотики — редкостное дерьмо, они заставили меня думать о нем еще больше, чем до них.  
  
      Все в этом месте заставляло меня думать о нем еще больше. Я ненавидел этот паршивый клуб.  
  
      Фрэнк рядом со мной тихо спал, облокотившись на барную стойку. Его тело выглядело истощенным, щеки впали, круги под глазами были еще ярче, чем когда-либо. Уэй явно не жалел свою очередную игрушку.  
  
      Когда её рука коснулась моего плеча, я уже полностью отошел от токсинов в моем теле и мыслил ясно.  
  
      — Скажи мне, что ты здесь, чтобы сообщить хорошие новости, — ухмыльнулась Джорджиана.  
  
      — Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под этим.  
  
      — Не строй из себя дурачка, — фыркнула она. — Что с мальчишкой?  
  
      — Он в порядке. Спасибо, что интересуешься.  
  
      — Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
  
      — Всегда, — пожал плечами я.  
  
      Она внимательно посмотрела на спящего рядом Фрэнка, но это заняло у нее не больше секунды. Она не боялась, что он может что-нибудь услышать. Он был для неё никем. Пустым местом.  
  
      — Ты возишься с ним уже несколько месяцев. Мы дали тебе всё, судьба сама подкинула тебе решение всех проблем. Его сестры больше нет, он живет с тобой. Кивает тебе как влюбленный болванчик, и ты все еще не может убедить его избавиться от компромата?  
  
      — Ты же сделаешь это? — произнесла она у меня за спиной. Я ничего не ответил. Я просто сидел и пялился на пыльную рамку с картиной, висящую прямо у бара. «Почему она была пыльной?» — спрашивал я себя. «Почему никто не стирает с нее пыль?» Потому что ее больше некому стереть. Потому что мы разваливаемся изнутри, как гниющий организм. Я помогал Фрэнку сбежать от них. Другие бежали сами. Корабль тонул, и мы вместе с ним. Никто не стирал пыль с рамок, никто больше не хотел отдавать нам свою жизнь. Они уходили. Один за другим. Они уходили и не возвращались больше живыми. Вампиры уходили тоже. Что происходит с нами? Почему все рушится? Почему они допускают это?  
  
      — Райан… — произнесла она в очередной раз. — Ты сделаешь это?  
  
      Я повернулся к ней лицом, только чтобы увидеть отражение разрушения в ее глазах. Беспокойство пожирало её изнутри. Мне нужно сказать ей что-то, что бы успокоило её.  
  
      — Ты должен сделать это.  
  
      — Я сделаю это, — прошептал я куда-то в пустоту. И именно тогда, я зацепился за этот запах. Лаванда и корица, смешанная с запахом зимнего солнца и игр в снежки на заднем дворе моего дома. И именно тогда насмешливые золотистые глаза нашли мои.


	18. Сказка на ночь

_Ему было семь, когда он впервые взял на руки своего новорожденного брата, и необъяснимая нежная любовь, какой он не испытывал еще ни разу в жизни, объяла все его сердце._  
  
      В любую, даже самую темную и дождливую ночь, или когда слабость настолько сильна, что заставляет закрывать глаза на ходу, он находил время, чтобы почитать младшему брату сказки на ночь. Его сердце стремилось отдать эту нерастраченную любовь, накопленную за долгие годы возле его холодной матери и чопорного отца, возле его злобных старших братьев и одиночества.  
  
       — Жил был маленький трубочист, и звали его Том*… — начинал он, пока ребенок рядом с ним не устраивался удобно, положив голову на его грудь.  
  
      — Другую сказку, Джордж, хочу другую. Про лису, — хныкал малыш.  
  
      — Про лису попроси маму, это ее сказка.  
  
      — Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал. Пожалуйста, Джордж, я люблю тебя, — в глазах младшего брата скопилась влага, и мальчик устало выдохнул, обнимая ребенка.  
  
      — В одном лесу жил был лис. Он был голодным, потому что все зайцы убежали, и ему было нечего есть. Ни одной мыши, ни одной куропатки не попадалось на его пути долгие недели. Он скитался, пока не обессилил от голода, и тогда он чудом набрёл на старую деревушку. Там он заметил большой курятник. Десятки кур сидели в клетках, и у бедного лиса заурчало в животе. Он мечтал съесть их, он был очень-очень голодным. Но все эти курицы боялись его и не подпускали близко, кроме одной…  
  
      Есть кошмары, от которых не избавится. Есть выбор, с которым приходится жить всю жизнь. Есть вещи, способные приносить боль снова и снова, независимо от того, жив ты или мертв.  
  
      Я помнил все это отрывочно, словно кадры с пленки.  
  
      Вот я впиваюсь пальцами в деревянную поверхность барной стойки. Вот я с неведомой скоростью перепрыгиваю через нее. Я сжимаю его горло, но он лишь усмехается. Он не верит, что я могу убить его. Он смеется надо мной. Он думает, что победил.  
  
      Вот кто-то оттаскивает меня от него, и я вижу кровь на его лице, рассеченную бровь и губу, которые мгновенно заживают. Я кричу что-то о том, что выпотрошу его тело и сожгу все до последнего куска. Что я не успокоюсь, пока он не познает реальную смерть. Но меня все еще кто-то держит. Я говорю им, что он нарушил древнее правило. Я говорю им, что чёртов Кроуфорд пренебрег законом собственности, но никто не даёт мне вырваться.  
  
      И лишь когда я чувствую, как ослабла их хватка, я бегу за ним следом, как гончая, преследуемая целью догнать жертву.  
  
      И я не успеваю.  
  
      Я не догнал его. Я его потерял.  
  
      — Тише, тише, иди сюда, — я слышал нежный шепот мне в висок, чувствовал чужие губы на моей коже. — Что произошло, Райан?  
  
      Шел снег. Дети и подростки небольшой процессией шли в рождественских костюмах ангелов, чтобы наполнить городские улицы пением. А я стоял и смотрел на проезжую часть дороги, по которой он ушел, и я никогда и никого еще не желал убить так сильно. Адреналин в моей крови проснулся, и человеческие уснувшие чувства снова ожили. Злоба, гнев, ярость. Все это были лишь оттенки того, что творилось внутри меня. Это было намного сильнее, имело более древнюю природу происхождения.  
  
      Они зачем-то заперли меня в апартаментах, связали руки и заставили Даллона следить за мной, пока я не успокоюсь. Они сказали, что я почти сдал их всех, когда гнался за Йеном с выпущенными клыками.  
  
      Он склонился надо мной, заглядывая в глаза и произнося один и тот же вопрос «что случилось, Райан?».  
  
      Как будто я знал что.  
  
      Я ничего не знал. Я знал только, что должен найти Брендона.  
  
      — Что сделал Йен? — снова спросил он.  
  
      — Взял то, что ему не принадлежит.  
  
      Он устало выдохнул.  
  
      — Нам придется держать тебя здесь какое-то время.  
  
      — Со мной все в порядке, — я прошипел, пытаясь вырваться из железных наручников на моих запястьях.  
  
      — Нет! Пока ты кидаешься на других вампиров, ничего не в порядке Райан.  
  
      — Он нарушил закон.  
  
      — Закон, которому несколько сотен лет? Он уже давно не актуален, Райан!  
  
      — Какое мне дело до актуальности, он все испортил! Я должен был убить Брендона, теперь он отнимет его у меня!  
  
      Он резко посмотрел на меня при словах о Брендоне и заметно напрягся.  
  
      — Что? — спросил я, получая в ответ тишину. — Что? — чуть громче. — Да что, черт побери?!  
  
      Когда я говорил о том, что никогда не знал, что происходит в его голове, и что он выкинет в следующую секунду, я не лгал. Он подошел ко мне ближе и просто расстегнул наручники на моих руках.  
  
      — Иди.  
  
      — Что? — я уставился на него, будто он сказал это на каком-то другом языке. Я либо спятил, либо спятил он.  
  
      — Иди. Я отпускаю тебя. Найди мальчишку, разберись с этим, и возвращайся.  
  
      — В чем подвох?  
  
      — Ни в чем. Он нужен нам мертвым, вот и все.  
  
      — А что с Йеном?  
  
      — Мы разберемся с Йеном сами. Мы найдем его.  
  
      — Кто его создатель?  
  
      — Иди, Райан…  
  
      — Кто? — я смотрел на него, а он на меня. Во мне зарождалось какое-то смутное сомнение. Почему все так носились с этим Кроуфордом? Он предатель. Предателей сжигают. Когда Брендон встретил меня впервые, мы сожгли Элизабет за то, что она предала нас и подвергли казни её создателя. Вот что происходит с теми, кто пренебрегает нашей системой. Тогда почему они позволили Йену уйти? Они чёртовы идиоты. Если Даллон солгал мне, и они ничего не сделают, то я убью его сам.  
  
      — Среди нас нет его создателя.  
  
      Я остолбенел.  
  
      — Тогда как вы найдете его?  
  
      — Не думай об этом. Доберись до мальчишки раньше него.  
  
      Доберись.  
  
      Он сказал это так, будто это было соревнованием. Но это была жизнь, а не игра. Это реальность в которой надо делать выбор, с которым потом придется жить. Они кинули мне это, словно кубик-рубика, который надо собрать, а позже забросить куда подальше. В такие моменты я так сильно их ненавидел.  
  
      Но моя ненависть могла быть хоть сколько угодно огромной, но я бы все равно сделал так как мне приказали. Потому что все это я делал, думая не только о себе в такие секунды. Я вспоминал, что «культ», это не только я, Джорджиана, Даллон и другие. Это и потерянные молодые вампиры, такие как Уильям Беккет, которые не имели ничего в своей человеческой жизни и которые так отчаянно пытаются обрести хоть что-то в этой. Это и такие как Фрэнк, попавшие сюда в минуты слабости, но в то же время не знающие, чего им хочется больше — сбежать или остаться здесь навсегда. Это такие как Джон, которые действительно заботятся о других, которые беспокоятся о безопасности вампиров и людей здесь, которые все еще небезразличны. И может такие как они здесь не все, но они рассчитывали на меня. И я не мог совершить это предательство. Возможно, потому что я поклялся защищать их. А возможно потому, что это заставляло чувствовать себя значимым для них. Заставляло чувствовать, что я поступаю правильно, отдавая жертву чему-то более значительному.  
  
      И пусть так. Брендон давно должен был стать этой жертвой. Это была его судьба. Это было его предназначение. Стать моим выбором, с которым я позже буду жить.  
  
      Я надеялся, что он все еще был дома. Он не мог уйти, даже не сказав мне ни слова. Да, прошлая ночь была не самой гладкой, она была катастрофической. И все равно он не мог уйти.  
  
      Но мне повезло, потому что я застал его именно в тот момент, когда он собирал вещи, быстро запихивая самое необходимое в свой рюкзак. У меня случилось дежавю.  
  
      Он вздрогнул, когда дверь захлопнулась за мной, но не обернулся. Он даже не хотел взглянуть на меня, и я чувствовал, что он был напряжен. Он был зол.  
  
      — О, да брось, — выплюнул я, замечая, как он застегивает рюкзак и собирается уходить. — Неужели снова? Уйдешь в очередной раз, чтобы потом вернуться?  
  
      Это разозлило его еще больше. Я не понимал, в чем было дело. Это он изменил мне. Это он предпочел Йена. Я имел право уйти ненадолго. Мне нужно было время.  
  
      Но он был зол гораздо сильнее меня. Он выглядел так, будто я собственноручно вырвал сердце из груди его сестры.  
  
      — Я не вернусь, Райан.  
  
      Это больше не звучало грустно или отчаянно.  
  
      — Ты не посмеешь уйти, — прошептал я так, чтобы он меня слышал, но он лишь улыбнулся. За его улыбкой последовал рвущийся из груди смех. Он смеялся скорее истерично.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что всё это случилось со мной.  
  
      — О чём ты?  
  
      — Вам стоило быть более внимательными, если вы собирались проворачивать такую сложную операцию. Кто-нибудь мог вас услышать. Я же говорил тебе, Райан. Бармены всегда все знают.  
  
      Я складывал все по кусочкам. Один плюс один, не так уж и сложно. Болтливый Кроуфорд, влюбленный в Брендона. Я должен был догадаться, что с этим вампиром что-то не так. Но я не знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным в его преданности. Как оказалось, его преданность была полной иллюзией.  
  
      — Ты всё знаешь?  
  
      Он кивнул. Он даже не смотрел на меня. Я не знал почему, потому что я был теперь ему противен или потому что теперь он меня боялся?  
  
      — Я мог бы всё объяснить.  
  
      — Что? Что объяснить? Что я оказался твоим очередным фото из бардачка? Еще одно задание, которое тебе пришлось выполнить?  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что он все тебе рассказал.  
  
      — Да, Йен оказался гораздо честнее тебя.  
  
      — О, и поэтому ты отплатил ему своей задницей? — я выпускал яд вместе со своими словами, пытаясь задеть его сильнее, чем был задет сам. Я вел себя, как идиот, а не человек, который прожил двойной человеческий срок.  
  
      Брендон вспыхнул от моих слов, его губы сжались. Он будто хотел меня ударить, но никак не решался.  
  
      — Не смей говорить мне о верности, когда сам ты все это время был с Даллоном.  
  
      — Так он и об этом тебе рассказал.  
  
      — Не трудно было догадаться. Как давно Райан? Готов поспорить ты прибежал к нему сразу же!  
  
      Я дернулся, чтобы коснуться его, но он отскочил в ужасе ближе к стене. В его глазах вспыхнул страх. Теперь он действительно меня боялся. У него не было гарантий безопасности, не было козырей против меня, и не было меня. Он безоружен, слаб, и он человек. А я вампир. Один плюс один. Не сложный пример.  
  
      — Теперь ты снова боишься меня? — я оскалился. Это стало приносить мне удовольствие, то, что теперь он снова в моей власти, боится меня, не может сделать и шагу. Раньше он принадлежал мне, потому что любил, теперь принадлежит, потому что боится умереть.  
  
      Я загнал его в угол, прижал к стенке, ему больше некуда было идти. Если бы он не поднял всю эту грязь, вставшую между нами, если бы просто сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, я бы простил ему Йена и все остальное. Я бы принял его обратно и, возможно, еще какое-то время у нас бы была прежняя жизнь.  
  
      Я всё еще любил его.  
  
      — Дай мне уйти, Райан.  
  
      — Я не могу. Ты принадлежишь мне, помнишь? — я кивнул на его запястье, и он усмехнулся. — Я могу снять её, если хочешь.  
  
      — Я знаю всё. Я знаю, что это ничего не значит. И даже не думай о том, что я поверю тебе. Скорее я отрежу себе руку, чтобы этой метки не осталось, чем доверюсь тебе.  
  
      Я улыбнулся.  
  
      Теперь-то он все понимал.  
  
      Он дернулся и попытался проскользнуть мимо меня, прямо к выходу. Но, боже мой. Я был вампиром. Я нагнал его меньше чем за секунду, прижимая к полу. Он выгибался, пытался вырываться, но я сжал его руки, и снова проснулся зуд в деснах. Я был близок к его оголенной шее.  
  
      — Прости, но я давал тебе достаточно шансов, чтобы уйти. Ты не воспользовался ни одним.  
  
      Его глаза расширились, когда он уставился на меня, сдаваясь и переставая брыкаться. Он словно понял что-то очевидное, но было уже слишком поздно.  
  
      — Я любил тебя, как бы я мог об этом подумать? — воскликнул он. Я ослабил хватку на его руках, и целую секунду мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто не являлись больше врагами. Я любил его, он любил меня. Почему мы все еще по разные стороны?  
  
      Я хотел поцеловать его, коснуться еще раз его губ, ощутить вкус его крови. Я хотел отмотать время назад, тогда, когда все это было обыденностью для нас. И я продолжал смотреть на него, не замечая, как его глаза наполняются холодной отчужденной чернотой, словно мрамор. И как его руки с небывалой силой отталкивают меня. Он скинул меня с себя и я, наконец, очнулся. Стерев кровь с разбитой губы, я снова наблюдал за всем как за фильмом в замедленной съемке.   
  
      Это всё был не я. Это всё был не он.  
  
      Это не он пытался дотянуться до дверной ручки, как утопающий за соломинкой. Это не я настиг его слишком быстро.  
  
      Удар в висок. Дорожка крови на коже. И темнота.  
  
      Это всё был не я.  
  


***

  
  
      Меня учили делать это быстро. Никаких разглагольствований о том, о сём. Хочешь поговорить о жизни, немного философии? Оставь всё это при себе. Поговори с отражением в зеркале. Не с жертвой.  
  
      Это же частая ошибка всех злодеев в фильмах. Они слишком много болтают, и обязательно за это время что-то случается.  
  
      Я болтать в принципе не любил. Особенно когда убивал.  
  
      И я не разговаривал в тот момент. Но все равно медлил.  
  
      Его голова лежала на моих коленях. Моя рука нежно перебирала его волосы. Я не мог остановить себя и заставить сделать это. На его виске засыхала кровь, его тело остывало в моих руках.  
  
      Веки дрогнули, и он открыл глаза. Его руки были связаны, ноги тоже. Он не мог пошевелиться.  
  
      Я оставил уже десяток укусов на его теле, оставляя нетронутыми только шею и запястье.  
  
      — Райан… — испуганно прошептал он. Его голос охрип и дрожал, его тело дрожало тоже. Мне становилось холодно и жарко одновременно. — Пожалуйста…  
  
      Я помнил, как в его глазах вспыхивала вселенная, теперь там гасли звёзды. Его пожирал страх и безысходность. Он ничего не мог сделать.  
  
      Я склонился над ним, прикасаясь к руке, которую он сжал в кулак. Он все еще пытался вырываться, как бабочка, трепыхающаяся в сачке.  
  
      Он не хотел больше носить мою метку? Прекрасно. Я сниму её.  
  
      Он не хотел больше меня видеть? Великолепно. Скоро всё закончится.  
  
      Я позволил себе наслаждаться этим в последний раз. То, как рвется его кожа под остротой моих клыков. То, как его кровь пачкает его запястье. Запах крови и смерти разнесся невидимым облаком по комнате, и я наслаждался каждой минутой.  
Брендон дрожал как в лихорадке, по его щекам стекали редкие слезы, и губы его шептали только одно слово «ненавижу».  
  
      Как будто я себя не ненавидел?  
  
      За окном всё ещё пел детский хор. Рождество.  
  
      Всё это было так бредово. Если Бог есть, то почему он позволяет жить таким как я? Почему позволяет мне делать то, что я делаю?  
  
      Я оставил поцелуи на его сжатых губах. Я оставил поцелуй на его похолодевшей коже шеи. Он потерял так много крови. Он еле дышал.  
  
      Кожа на его шее разорвалась, и он кричал своим ослабленным голосом. В нем больше не было ни капли сопротивления.  
  
      Кровь запачкала мой ковер, мои руки, мое лицо. Я весь был в крови. Я не чувствовал ничего. Я умирал в тот момент, когда его дыхание сбивалось. Я застыл в тот момент, когда хлопнула входная дверь, и вампир с золотисто-карими глазами вцепился в мою шею.  
  
 _Он пел курице о любви дни и ночи напролет, пока курица, в конце концов, не влюбилась в лиса и не впустила его._  
Но бедный лис был тоже влюблен в курицу.  
И всё равно её съел.


	19. Вот тайны, что я хранил. Вот вера, которой я не предал

_Больше нет спасения от людей._  
Ушли чудовища,  
Ушли святые,  
Ушла гордость.  
Остались только люди.  
Сартр

  
  
      Полиция — пустая видимость того, что всё в порядке. Ничего не в порядке. Если они отпускают таких как я на свободу, занимаясь всякой прочей дребеденью.  
  
      Рождественские каникулы — пустая видимость того, что в мире всё прекрасно. Праздники ничего не значат, если в твоей душе нет достаточного счастья для них.  
  
      Любовь — пустая видимость того, что этот мир не такой отвратительный, каким является на самом деле. Но все эти клятвы, признания и прочее ничего не значат. Рано или поздно это уйдет, и ты останешься с еще большей болью и разочарованием.  
  
      Я вышел из полицейского участка, потому что у этих идиотов не было достаточных оснований для моего ареста. А еще потому, что Майкл подсунул им отличный предлог для освобождения в виде залога.  
  
      Я официально не был убийцей.  
  
      Черная Audi остановилась у выхода, и я сел на пассажирское сидение, даже не взглянув на водителя. Он знал, что я не буду с ним разговаривать, да и вообще ни с кем. Я не собирался ничего обсуждать. Мне было все равно.  
  
      Нет ничего хуже безразличия. Апатии. Нет ничего хуже, когда ты мертв, будучи живым.  
  
      Жизнь сама по себе самая долгая и мучительная смерть.  
  
      Я не вслушивался в музыку по радио, не смотрел на мелькающие мимо дома.  
  
      Я все еще видел его стекленевшие глаза. Слышал его хриплое дыхание во сне.  
  
      И я ненавидел то, что он не умер тогда.  
  
      Мы остановились у «культа», и я вышел.  
  
      Они снова заперли меня, и надели наручники. Говорили, что я не могу больше контролировать себя. Я потерял ориентир, все сбилось. Мой жизненный компас дал сбой. Я не знал больше, что правильно, а что нет. Они запутали меня. Я чуть не убил человека, которого любил больше всего на свете. Я почти сделал это. Я был готов сделать это. Я видел, как он почти достиг грани невозврата.  
  
      Наручники были из хорошего материала. Не знаю, что это. Но меня удерживало. Я стер свои запястья, но они заживали за мгновения. Легкая боль шла мне только на пользу.  
  
      Я потерялся в том, когда был день, а когда ночь. Занавески в комнате были задернуты.  
  
      И я почти не чувствовал голода. Мои мысли были так хаотичны и беспорядочны, что о голоде я думал лишь в последний момент. Только тогда, когда вспоминал его.  
  
      Его дрожащие руки, его губы, то, как он подставлял мне свою шею, упирался мне в плечи руками, когда мы занимались сексом. Его голос, просящий меня остановиться.  
  
      Я ненавидел то, что он все еще был жив, и он был не со мной.  
  
      Их лица сменялись один за другим. Даллон, Джорджиана, Джерард, Майкл. Даже Элиот и Джон.  
  
      С Джоном было легче всего. Он не разговаривал со мной. Обычно сидел рядом, читал что-нибудь и изредка посматривал на меня с оттенком жалости и сочувствия.  
  
      — Что они говорят тебе? — спросил я, наконец, спустя несколько дней.  
  
      — Они хотят придумать тебе наказание.  
  
      Он выдохнул с разочарованием и перевернул страницу. Как он мог не ненавидеть меня, когда все остальные вокруг ненавидели? Я предал их, я провалил всё дело. Я не убил того, кто угрожал нам. Я облажался. Но он лишь сочувствовал мне. Как будто мне было нужно его сочувствие.  
  
      — Интересно, что это будет.  
  
      — Если ты придешь в норму, то, возможно, ничего.  
  
      Я хмыкнул.  
  
      — Неужели?  
  
      — Тебе повезло, что Даллон твой создатель. Они его побаиваются, а он смотрит так, будто убьет любого, кто прикоснется к тебе. Ты везучий, Росс.  
  
      — С трудом могу согласиться.  
  
      Я не решался спрашивать. Не хотел знать ответ, но это было сильнее меня.  
  
      — Ты что-нибудь слышал о Брендоне?  
  
      — Мальчишке? — он оторвался от книги, но на меня по-прежнему не смотрел. — Он сбежал. С Йеном.  
  
      — Знаю. Я имею в виду… Где он? Он жив?  
  
      — Конечно, он жив, — закатил глаза Джон. — Ты идиот, Росс, твой парень оказался умнее тебя. Он ничего не уничтожил. Все доказательства у него на руках.  
  
      Слова, что я собирался произнести, застряли у меня в горле.  
  
      — Это блеф. Я знаю…  
  
      — Послушай, Райан, — спокойно сказал он. — Я не знаю, что было. Эта история никак не касается меня. Но я забочусь о своих братьях и сестрах. Я забочусь обо всех, кто приходит сюда. Мне жаль, что все так вышло, но он обманул тебя. Я слышал о том, что Йен все устроил. Я не имею понятия, что сейчас происходит. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. Не перегрыз себе запястья, чтобы вырваться или еще чего похуже.  
  
      Я сглотнул ком в горле, думая о том, что Брендон мог обмануть меня. Он любил меня, он не мог. Но я любил его тоже, и, несмотря на это, довел его до полусмерти.  
  
      — Какое наказание они сделают, если мне не станет лучше? Костёр?  
  
      — Мы не в средневековье, Росс. И старых вампиров не наказывают такими варварскими способами.  
  
      — Но мы сожгли тех детей в лесу.  
  
      — Они не были тобой, Райан.  
  
      Да, в этом и дело. Здесь не было равноправия. Здесь была иерархия. И так уж вышло, что волей судьбы я был где-то повыше.  
  
      — Если они решат убить меня, скажешь?  
  
      Он кивнул, снова уставившись в свою книгу.  
  


***

  
  
      Фрэнк однажды приходил ко мне и сказал: «Нет наказания более сурового, чем провести вечность с ними, в этой дыре».  
  
      С этим сложно было не согласиться.  
  
      Дни сменялись на недели. А они все еще не знали, что делать со мной. Они паниковали. Они боялись Брендона и Йена, которые укатили неизвестно куда.  
  
      — Заключение с создателем, — наконец восторженно произнесла Джорджиана, сидя напротив меня в мрачных апартаментах, ставших мне временной тюрьмой.  
  
      — Заключение с создателем?  
  
      Я посмотрел то на неё, то на Элиота. Они были серьезны. Они собирались оставить меня в этой дыре навечно, привязав к Даллону как утопающего к камню. Я не хотел возвращаться туда снова. В мою старую жизнь, из которой я так отчаянно пытался выбраться.  
  
      Они хотели сделать меня кем-то вроде Фрэнка, только не пускать по кругу как баночку с кровавым соком.  
  
      После того, как они оставили меня снова на несколько дней, прозябать в моей темнице, мне было уже все равно. Все что угодно, лишь бы вырваться, наконец, отсюда.  
  
      Я не мог перестать думать о Брендоне. О том, что он чувствовал в тот момент, когда я вырубил его, когда связал, когда уничтожал капля за каплей. Мы оба были на грани, но что если бы я ее перешел. Было бы мне легче, если бы я думал, что его больше нет, или эта мысль убила бы меня куда сильнее, чем мысль о пожизненном заключении?  
  
      Я ослаб. Они не давали мне крови почти две недели. Они ждали, когда я стану беззащитным и не буду сопротивляться.  
  
      После этого я знал, что произойдет. Снова лицемерные клятвы, слова о преданности «культу» о нашей взаимной любви и поддержке. Все это ложь. Все это лишь пафос. Способ удерживать нас вместе. Ничто из этого больше не работало для меня.  
  
      Он сжал мою руку в своей. Я казался самому себе таким беспомощным, потому что ничего не мог сделать. Моя рука была безвольной массой, а его твердым кремнем. И это была некая аллегория того, что мы теперь будем представлять под собой.  
  
      Огонь позади меня отражался в его светло-голубых глаза. Тишина леса была почти невыносима. Я ненавидел теперь это место. Это было нашим с Брендоном местом, где он дал мне уверенность, где он заставлял меня перестать их бояться. И в один миг они просто все это перечеркнули. Заставили меня стоять там перед ними и клясться в том, что я больше никогда не посмею их предать.  
  
      — Со смирением я вручаю тебе свою душу, — кто бы ни придумал эти слова тысячу лет назад, я ненавидел этого вампира. Каждое слово теперь звучало неестественно, ненатурально. Слишком много пафоса для тех, кто не испытывает чувств.  
  
      — Я принимаю твой дар и вновь открываю для тебя моё сердце.  
Его улыбка была улыбкой победителя. Он знал, что рано или поздно я ошибусь, что рано или поздно мне придется вернуться к нему. Я снова был заключенным. Он снова управлял мной.  
  
      Никто из них не видел, как сильно я ненавидел всё это. Никто из них не представлял, что просыпалось внутри меня. Был лишь один человек, и он теперь был, возможно, на другом конце света. Все это злило меня, и я хотел лишь одного — сбежать, но, в конце концов, я все еще был там, в том лесу, и стоял напротив человека, которого ненавидел всем сердцем, в окружении чудовищ, что забрали у меня все, что только можно забрать. И я думал о мальчике, что забрался в мой дом несколько месяцев назад. И я очень надеялся, что однажды этот мальчик умрет в возрасте семидесяти лет, где-нибудь в Австралии, от естественной смерти. Иначе все тогда это было просто зря.  
  
      Потом у меня начался озноб от холодного Питтсбургского ветра, и я съежился, желая, наконец, уйти оттуда. И только тогда я понял, как я ненавижу холод. Поскорее бы наступила весна и вышло солнце, потому что теперь мое тело научилось ощущать температуру.


End file.
